


Crazed Addiction ~Larry Stylinson Au~

by LarryShipperForLife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Brainwashed!Harry, Crazy!Louis, Dark!Harry, Death, Depression, Dismemberment, Drug Addiction, Druglord!Louis, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Drug Use, Forced Killing, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, Kidnapped Harry, Kidnapped!Harry, Kidnapping, Killer!Louis, Killer!Zayn, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Psychological Torture, Psychotic!Louis, Seriously this fic is fucked up, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Harassment, Stockholm Syndrome, This fic is graphic as hell, Thriller, Torture, Twisted!Louis, crazy!harry, dark!Louis, everything bad that you can think of is pretty much going to happen at one point, harry loves Louis, killer!harry, louis loves harry, naive!Harry, psychotic!Harry, psychotic!Niall, sinister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-06 14:10:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13412943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryShipperForLife/pseuds/LarryShipperForLife
Summary: When Des Styles runs out of time to pay Louis back for his supply drugs, Louis is furious. So instead of going after Des, he goes after something, or someone, that belongs to him:Harry Styles.Who to Des, may or may not be more precious than his drugs.Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

Darkness shadowed over the sleeping city, the only light coming from the dimly lit street lamps. Harsh winds blew between buildings, nipping at the noses belonging to the nightlife of London. Though most of the city was sleeping, there were still people lurking in the back alleys. Most people were afraid to go anywhere near them. 

 

 

Those people thrived in the night time, knowing that during the day they had shadows, however when it came to nightlife, they themselves were the shadows. Shadowing someone else wasn't hard, Louis knew, he'd been doing it all his life. He himself was a night lurker, fitting in perfectly with the nighttime community. 

 

 

A cigarette hung between his chapped lips as he walked down an empty alleyway, seeing a stray cat eating out of a bin. Sometimes he felt as though his life was a movie, seeing the cliches that fit with everything he did. 

 

 

However, he remembered that those movies have a happy ending and honestly, as much as he hated to think about it, the possibility of him being gifted a somewhat satisfying ending was about as likely as pigs flying. 

 

 

So instead, he let out an exasperated puff of smoke, the grey cloud traveling through the cold, night air before easing its way up a man’s nose. Sensing a new presence, the man snapped his head sideways, a frightened look appearing on his worn out, wrinkled face. 

 

 

Just looking at him you could tell he was a drug addict, from the bloodshot eyes to the quivering lips, the ragged breathing and overall look of exhaustion. Desperation radiated off him, hitting Louis with a wave of panic and restlessness. 

 

 

Smirking, Louis cleared his throat before simply saying, “Styles.” The name rolled off his tongue smoothly as if he'd rehearsed everything he'd say to the man to make every cog in his mind turn the completely wrong way. 

 

 

It was such a simple thing to say but it had the man swallowing the growing lump in his throat anyway, knowing he had to keep his calm as much as he could but it was nearly impossible when he was desperate for the one thing he needed badly.

 

 

“Where is it? I-I need it.” Though it was a question, it came out as more of a statement, a demand almost and immediately Louis felt the beginning stages of anger bubbling in his stomach. Des watched as Louis took the smoke out of his mouth, letting it go. 

 

 

After the cigarette, he was smoking fell to the ground, the younger man stomped on it with his foot, the crushing sound bouncing off the walls on either side of them. With a harsh gaze directed straight at Des, Louis rubbed his fingers together. 

 

“I need my money, Styles. Money first,” He took a step closer, and he half expected Des to take a step back but he didn't, he stood his ground. Admittedly he appreciated the courage he had, but still, Louis had the power. “You know how this works.” 

 

“I-I don't have it. I'm broke but… but I can get it soon I know I can, please just… just give it to me,” Des begged, stuttering and struggling to get his words out. 

 

 

Calloused hands grabbed Louis’ crisp, white shirt desperately and with a roll of his blue eyes, he signaled his two bodyguards to take Des away from him. Tutting, he brushed his shirt down lightly with his hands, not wanting a trace of the man on his clothes because the shirt alone probably cost more than the addict’s house. 

 

 

“Wallet,” Louis commanded casually, knowing his men would do whatever he pleased. 

 

A loud groan could be heard from the ground where the guards had thrown Des and once again, he rolled his eyes. The street light near them flickered momentarily before completely going out, leaving them in almost complete darkness. That only made Des more afraid. Even grown men were afraid of the dark. What lurked in the shadows What hid behind buildings and frightened by what lived only to hunt down sad, helpless people like himself. 

 

The smaller guard (Louis always failed to remember their names) pulled the black wallet from Des’ pocket. It was tattered and worn out, just like its owner. A look of disgust appeared on his stone cold features. He caught the wallet with no problem, opening it with ease since the button that once held it shut was no longer there and instead, in its place, was a hole. 

 

 

What he was looking for wasn't inside the wallet. The man was well and truly broke, at least he wasn't a liar. He was still a desperate loser, but no liar. What he was looking for was money, which unfortunately for him wasn't there, but instead he found something better, possibly priceless.

 

 

Probably worth more to Des than money could buy. 

 

Carefully, he took out the picture from the wallet, carelessly dropping the wallet on the floor afterward and Des watched as it landed on the ground with a thud. He wanted to cry when he saw what Louis was holding, and he did. He did cry because he was helpless and desperate and angry at himself because that was the worst and last thing Des wanted Louis to find in his wallet. 

 

On the flimsy piece of paper was a photograph of what looked to be two teenagers. The right side showed a girl, with brown hair and mossy green eyes that emitted happiness and love. Her smile was warm and a deep dimple created a dent in her cheek. Though she was beautiful, it was the boy that captured his attention. He had the same smile and same deep dimples, but his eyes were like emeralds, they were greener and brighter and more enticing. Louis could've stared into them all night. 

 

Curly, brown locks framed his face like it was a piece of art, a masterpiece painted by Van Gogh himself and they fell to his broad shoulders that Louis could imagine himself kissing, creating bruises that would last for days. 

 

Then, Louis’ blue eyes fell to the boy’s lips. Oh, how plump and pink they were, how swollen he could see them getting after they kissed over, and over, and over again because of this boy… This precious boy was irresistible. 

 

Subconsciously, he licked his frostbitten lips. 

 

“Who's the angel?” Louis asked, failing to take his eyes away from the photograph. 

 

“That's my daughter—” 

 

“No,” Louis paused, brushing his fingers over the boy in the picture, “No, I mean the boy.” 

 

“That's… that’s my son,” Des replied with caution, but you could hear it in his voice: the care, the fondness, the  _ love _ . It was there and it was something that Louis assumed Des was incapable of feeling because his life was a mess, a complete disaster. This boy… his beautiful son, was most likely the only source of happiness he had in his life. To think Des had a family was absurd, but Louis didn't like it. Why should this failure have a family? It wasn't fair. 

 

“What's his name?” Louis questioned though he meant it as a demand, needing the information almost as desperately as Des needed the drugs. He and his children were close or, at least, they used to be before he became a fuck up. It was inevitable that his addiction would cause them to grow apart but he loved them more than anything. 

 

However, Louis just couldn't believe that Des was the father of this boy that didn't look human, he liked handcrafted by the gods and Louis wasn't religious but he thanked the lord for creating such a beautiful, gorgeous boy. Des answered then, interrupting Louis’ wandering thoughts, “Harry.” 

 

“Throw him out,” Louis ordered and watched as the man was lifted from the ground, the grip on him tight and probably painful. Something told him to feel pity for Des but honestly, all he felt was pity for his family because they had that pathetic excuse of a father, “And don't come back, Des, you have nothing left anyway.” 

 

 

“W-What about my drugs?” He meekly asked. 

 

Louis rolled his eyes, “I have better things to think about.” Like Harry. Then, he walked away back into the darkness, into the shadows where he thrived, where he lurked and where he would think of Harry Styles, someone he so desperately wanted. 

 

 

******

 

 

“Order two-three-four,” Harry read aloud to the quiet, quaint cafe. He smiled when a woman came to the counter to collect her coffee, her blonde hair tied neatly into a bun and a grin also gracing her lips which were coated with a thin layer of shiny gloss. After she paid for her drink, she left with a small wave and Harry tapped his fingers on the desk to the rhythm of the song playing quietly in the background. 

 

 

Hearing the bell ring, Harry’s eyes darted towards the door and saw a petite man stroll into the cafe, yet he was clearly older than Harry by a few years. He was greeted with kind, soft-eyed and a kind, soft smile that made Harry want to be extra kind and soft in return. 

 

 

Crinkles formed around his eyes when his lips curved upwards and suddenly Harry's heartbeat was becoming fast and he didn't know why, “Um, hi,” he sent a shy smile towards the man, “what can I get you?” He asked routinely. 

 

 

The gorgeous man hums gently as he looks at the menu above Harry's head. Louis couldn't help but notice how much more beautiful the boy was in person. He couldn't help but think about wanting to run his fingers through his unruly, but still perfect loose mahogany brown ringlets and wanting to kiss his pink lips and wanting to push him against the counter and— 

 

 

“Uh, can I get a Yorkshire tea and a hot chocolate for you?” Harry laughed quietly at Louis’ request, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks, accentuating his cherubic features that Louis adored. 

 

 

“No, you can have a Yorkshire tea and can I get your name? I know it's not Starbucks but my boss thinks it'll attract more sales,” Harry explained sheepishly. 

 

 

Louis uncontrollably grinned as he replied. 

 

 

“Louis.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: castaway_larry on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	2. Don't Be Shy, I Fancy You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

The sun beating down on the citizens of London did nothing to prevent the cold air from numbing their fingers. The cold wasn’t a rare occurrence in October, but that didn’t stop people from running into shops and cafes in search for warmth.

 

 

These are the days that Harry loved the most. Cold days lead to more customers visiting the quiet cafe which gave him more opportunities to make new friends. He’s a very kind and talkative soul, a beautiful smile always gracing his pink lips while dimples appear on both of his cheeks.

 

 

He handed a mother of two little boys her bag and handed the two children little lollipops. The mother gave him a grateful grin, rushing the two boys out while trying to balance their backpacks along with her purse and bag.

 

 

“Can you go clean the tables for me while I do the register?” Harry’s boss, Meg, asked as she opens the register. He nodded and grabbed a rag, heading out into the cream-colored room with pictures of the owner’s family along with newspaper clippings of articles writing about the family-owned shop. He walked past the brown couches and chairs that are sat beside a wood fireplace.

 

 

He smiled at everyone he passed. The university student typing away on his laptop and the old couple that comes in three times a week for their little lunch date. The group of high school girls that were gossiping by the big glass window and the newly divorced man is eating his feelings away in a booth while staring at a picture of his wife and child.

 

 

The person that caught Harry’s eye is the older man that had come every day since his first visit. Every day since his first visit, he’s always sat at the same secluded table in the back. He perked up as soon as he and Harry made eye contact causing a blush to crawl onto Harry’s cheeks.

 

 

“Hello, Harry,” the man greeted, his pearly white teeth on display as he gave Harry a grin. Harry smiled back at him softly, cleaning the table in front of the older man.

 

 

“Hello, Louis. What are you having today?” Louis grinned, knowing that customers are supposed to order up front. That meant that Harry is giving him special treatment.

 

 

_Perfect._

 

 

“A Yorkshire tea and a hot chocolate for you?” Harry chuckled and made eye contact with the older man. Louis’ crystal blue eyes were filled with mischief and amusement, easily corresponding with the man’s playful personality Harry had come to know.

 

 

“So just the tea then? We have a fresh batch of cinnamon rolls if you’d like one.” Harry turned to clean another table, his heart speeding up when Louis laughed at his response. It seemed that Harry has grown a bit of a soft spot in his heart for the man who visits him every day at noon. He always made Harry laugh with his witty jokes and sassy attitude.  

 

 

Harry had come to look forward to his little visits.

 

 

“I’ll have one if you share it with me.” Louis watched as Harry bent over to clean the very back of the table, licking his slightly chapped lips. What he would do to that beautiful boy if only they were alone.

 

 

“If only you would come visit me during my break then I could,” Harry teased as he began to walk back towards the counter. Louis got up and followed his target with his eyes on the way the boy moved. Hips swaying in natural temptation and his muscular back. Louis wanted him so much.  

 

 

“I’m sure Megan would give you a break early. You work so hard.” Harry laughed.

 

 

“You don’t know Megan—”

 

 

“What about me?” Megan asked as Harry wiped down the counter. She was looking down at her notepad as she began doing inventory.

 

 

“You would be okay with Harry taking a break to have a chat with me, wouldn’t you?” Louis asked with a sly smile. Harry rolled his eyes at the flirtatious tone Louis had.

 

 

The man was undoubtedly charming with his elegant stance and swoon-worthy smile. He crafted his words in such a delicate way to always get the desired reaction out of the person he was conversing with. His eyes were a tool of hypnotism that puts everyone who made eye contact with him under his spell.

 

 

It was really no surprise that when Megan looked at him that she immediately gave in.

 

 

“Of course, Louis, the lunch rush is over anyway.” Louis sent her a sweet smile and gave Harry a smirk. Louis walked up behind Harry and stood on his toes to reach his ear.

 

 

“I’ll be back at my table, love. Hurry back, I’m excited to chat,” Louis whispered in his ear. His raspy high pitched voice sent a shiver down Harry’s spine, trapping the boy’s voice in his throat as he blushed deeply.

 

 

“O-Okay.” He watched the boy go behind the counter and his smirk turned sinister as he headed back to his table. Harry was reacting exactly as he hoped. This made his plan a lot easier.

 

 

Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket which angered him. He wanted to be fully focused on Harry and his phone was a distraction, but he knew that he only gets texts during the day that it’s important. He pulled it out with a huff to see that Zayn texted him.

 

 

_From Zayn:_

_Foster didn’t bring back what he was supposed to, what do you want to do?_

 

 

Louis glared at the screen while the gears in his head turned.

 

 

_To Zayn:_

_Lock him up until I get there. I’ll take care of it._

 

 

“I can go back to work if you’re busy,” Louis heard Harry say as a cup of tea and a cinnamon roll is placed in front of him. He looked up to see Harry sat in the chair in front of him with a teasing smile on his gorgeous face.

 

 

All of the quiet chatter and noises of the cafe seemed to disappear as the two stared at each other intensely. They were the only two people alive in that moment, nothing could bother them.

 

 

Exactly how Louis wanted it.

 

 

“Nonsense, I’m never too busy for you, darling.” Louis picked up his tea and took a sip, knowing that Harry had how he liked his tea memorized by now. He was able to learn things quickly which pleased the older man.

 

 

“So, what exactly did you want to chat about Mr. Tomlinson?” Harry inquired quietly with his eyebrow raised. He sat his cup down gently on the saucer, crossing one of his long legs over the other. Louis smirked at the boy and leaned back in his chair with his eyes connected to the forest green ones staring back at him.

 

 

“The answer is obvious, darling. I want to know everything about you.” Louis mutters with his hands clasped together on the table.

 

 

Harry blushed a bit but ignored his nervousness. He refused to allow the man to know how much he affects him. Smooth words and a handsome face won’t work on him. He’d be damned if he fell under the spell of this mystical man.

 

 

“And why is that, exactly?” Harry watched as the group of girls leaves along with the uni student.

 

 

“Because I found something that interests me and when that happens, love, I intend to learn everything about it,” Louis explained, taking a bit of the treat Harry carefully prepared for him.

 

 

“I interest you?” Harry asked causing Louis to laugh.

 

 

“I thought that was pretty obvious.” Harry flushed in embarrassment, taking his hair out of its bun to hide behind it. Louis frowned. “I wasn’t laughing at you, I was laughing at how cute you look when you’re confused.” Harry’s cheeks reddened further, but he ignored it.

 

 

“Well, ask what you want to ask and I may or may not answer.” Harry tried to keep his face neutral, but he immediately smiled after the blue-eyed man grinned at him.

 

 

“Alright, how old are you, angel?” Louis asked with a smile on his lips. Harry takes a sip of his hot chocolate before answering.

 

 

“19. I’ll be 20 in February,” Harry answered while looking over his cup. 

 

 

“How old are you, Louis?” Louis smiled.

 

 

“26,” Harry nodded, placing his cup down and begins to braid his hair. 

 

 

“Are you at Uni?”

 

 

“Yes. I’m a med student. I want to become a surgeon.” Louis noticed how Harry seemed to take his time while speaking.

 

 

“That’s very ambitious,” Louis commented, making Harry giggle.

 

 

“I suppose it is, but I’ve always been fascinated by anatomy and physiology and I want to help people,” Harry explained with excitement in his deep voice. But then he smirked at the shorter man. “So, you’re always in a suit and shaved clean, are you a businessman?” Louis chuckled lightly.

 

 

“You could say that. I’m more of a CEO.” Harry looked at him in awe. If he was a CEO then he had to be successful. So why would he come here every day at noon just for some tea?  

 

 

“You must be an extremely busy man, do you really have time to come here every day for tea I’m sure you have at your office.” Louis bit his lip at how inquisitive Harry was.

 

 

That might prove to be a problem.

 

 

“Tell me about your family,” Louis said quickly. Harry’s smile fell from his face and was replaced by a frown.

 

 

“I have a sister named Gemma, she’s 23. My mother’s name is Anne. Now, what’s it like—”

 

 

“What about your father?” Louis interrupted rudely. He wanted to know how Harry felt about his loser father. Is he as disgusted as Louis was?

 

 

Harry’s features turned stone cold at the mention of his father.

 

 

“I have one just like everyone else,” Harry snapped, but then he sighed. “I love him, he’s my dad. He just can’t seem to stop screwing things up lately. We used to be so close and now—” Harry shook his head, replacing his frown with a fake smile. “Nevermind, it isn’t important. I should probably get back to work. I’ll see you around,” Harry said quickly, standing up to run away. Louis grabbed his hand before he could leave, stopping Harry in his tracks.

 

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” Louis moved around the circular table so he was standing in front of the taller lad. Harry let out a breathy sigh, looking into Louis’ eyes.

 

 

“It’s okay, but I really do need to go back to work,” Harry said as he removed himself from Louis’ grip. “Have a good day,” Harry said and went to the back room. Louis walked back to the table and grabbed his coat. He waved at Megan as he headed out into the blistering cold. He headed around the rusty red brick building and pulled out his phone.

 

 

He dialed Zayn’s number, looking to his left to see homeless people huddled around a fire the made inside of a trash can. Half of them are passed out with rubber tied around their arms while the other half of them were sticking needles in their veins.

 

 

And that’s his doing.

 

 

“What’s up to Lou?” Zayn answered. Louis continued to walk down the musty, dirty alleyway with his eyes forward.

 

 

“I’m on my way back, make sure he’s unconscious.” Louis heard the creepy smile on Zayn’s face as the lad responded.

 

 

“Of course, King.”

 

 

******

 

 

Harry walked through the door of his family’s house. He closed the door and sighed as warmth engulfed his body as a welcome home.

 

 

“Harry! There’s dinner in the microwave for you!” Anne yelled from upstairs. He smiled at the thought of his mother saving him food. That must have meant that they have extra money.

 

 

If one of the family members isn’t there for dinner, Anne won’t make them food. Just because they needed to save money.

 

 

Harry walked into the kitchen and saw Gemma typing away on her laptop, still in her work uniform.

 

 

“How was work, Gem?” Harry asked as he pulled the food out of the microwave to take off the plastic wrap that Anne had stuck on top.

 

 

“It was fine, I picked up a third shift along with my original first shift so hopefully we’ll have a bit of extra money,” She replied busily. Harry frowned, his mother worked as a nurse during the third and first shift and now Gemma was doing the same.

 

 

“Is dad home?” Harry asked, beginning to eat his food. She shook her head.

 

 

“He went out to try and find a job. Who knows if he’ll stay sober long enough this time to actually keep one,” Gemma snickered, but there was no jest in her voice. Harry sat down in front of his older sister with a sigh.

 

 

“Are you going to put the extra money in the secret fund?” Gemma nodded, looking up from her laptop to smile at her brother.

 

 

“Obviously, we can’t let him take any extra money that could help. I just hope he stays sober this time,” Gemma answered, but she was clearly tired. Emotionally and physically.

 

 

They both knew that what she said was just wishful thinking.

 

 

“I’m going in for an interview at the bar downtown,” Gemma glared at him. “I’ll only work a few hours on the weekends, it won’t interfere with Uni, I promise,” Harry said quickly, Gemma lets out a sigh as she turned back to her laptop.

 

 

Suddenly, they heard their mother’s footsteps coming down the stairs as she ran. Harry grabbed her purse and held it up for her as he did every time she was running late. She entered the kitchen with her scrubs on and a frantic look on her beautiful, tired face, letting out a sigh when she sees Harry holding her bag.

 

 

“Thank you, love. I’ll see you two tomorrow,” she placed a kiss on her son’s cheek and waved to her daughter before scurrying out of the house.

 

 

“When was the last time she slept?” Gemma shrugged.

 

 

“Yesterday morning I think? She’s going to run herself into the ground if she keeps this up.” Harry nodded in agreement, picking up his plate to wash when suddenly the door slams open.

 

 

Harry sighed, the smell of alcohol reaching his nose already.

 

 

“Welcome home, Des.”

 

 

******

 

 

Louis walked through the metal door, the smell of blood immediately hitting his nose. Shadows dance all around the single light. He walked up to the unconscious body and examined the young boy.

 

 

“For some reason, he assumed that we wouldn’t notice that a thousand dollars were missing,” Zayn said from beside Louis. Louis looked up at his best friend with a blank expression.

 

 

Louis and Zayn had been friends since primary school and haven’t separated since. Both families were horrible and their childhoods were nothing short of a nightmare. Beatings for crying and fear of their parents. Tortured by older children and dark shadows of the night entering their houses to harm them. Forced to work for their parents in the night.

 

 

Is it any wonder that they ended up in business in the underworld of London?

 

 

“When did this happen?” Louis questioned in an acerbic tone, moving towards another dimly lit part of the room. He walked over to the table, picking up a saw.

 

 

“We found out this morning.” Louis hummed, placing the saw down and grabbed and grabbed a metal pipe with nails coming out of the top.

 

 

“Did he confess that it was him?” He placed the pipe down, looking at the raven-haired man.

 

 

“No.”

 

 

 

Louis’s sinister grin crawled its way onto his face as he grabbed a hammer.

 

 

“Good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: LarryShipperForLife on Ao3 and Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	3. Grim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

Perhaps it was the complete control and power that Louis had that caused him to wickedly grin as he stood a few feet away from the iron bed. Or maybe it was because he could hear the muffled pleas and desperate struggles a few feet away from him.

 

 

The room was brightly lit, he didn't want to ruin a perfect moment with dim lights, no. It was cold and that could be a problem but not for Louis. He wasn't the one lying almost entirely naked on the iron bed. He shot a quick glance at the sound of small grunts and sharp squeaks of leather straps rubbing against human skin. He felt his neck twitch and his fingers were restlessly grabbing onto the hammer's handle.

 

 

"Move again and I'll rip your guts out," Louis menacingly ordered. And just like that, it was silent. The room held a deafening silence that Louis suddenly grew to hate because he needed to hear desperation. It's not satisfying enough when they don't scream or when they don't cry.

 

 

Just to be sure, Louis looked over his shoulder at the restricted man and was pleased to see he was crying. Much better, Louis thought as he turned around fully. 

 

 

He would have made it.

 

 

If he stayed in university and didn't drop out to work for Louis, he would have made it far in life. But he was greedy and only cared about money and materialism, see. A few thousand pounds is a lot of money to steal and Louis still doesn't understand why he thought they'd never find out.

 

 

Of course, Louis would find out.

 

 

This is his life, he had to have control over every little thing that affected him and if that means putting thieves into place, then so be it.

 

 

  
"Do you know what we do to thieves?" Louis walked at a steady pace to the bed, his smart shoes clicking against the smooth concrete floor. Louis felt euphoric in that moment, much like the first time he hit a blunt. 

 

 

It was a feeling of complete excitement laced with nervous awe in the deep pits of his guts to the top of his head, clouding his mind; it was subliminal.

 

 

"Let me show you," Louis looked down at the man. Dirty. Sickening. Unloyal. 

 

 

The man on the iron bed shuffled nervously, but Louis didn't mind. By the end of this, he wouldn't be shuffling at all. Louis guessed the bed must be awfully uncomfortable, too—it's made out of metal, of course, it would be.

 

 

So, there he was, almost naked on the bed (Louis was kind enough to let him wear his boxers), shaking relentlessly as he was bound to the bed with leather straps buckled on tightly. His wrists, ankles, and head were held down by the straps, which made it difficult for him to move around much. Louis always hated it when they struggled and made it difficult for him to continue peacefully.

 

 

"Mr. Foster, look what you did to yourself," Louis taps his knee with the hammer, a cuboid shape, the size of half of Louis' palm. Fairly small but it did the damage it needed too.

 

 

Leaning forward, Louis ripped off his gag, causing the man to take a deep breath and cough hard for a few seconds. He sobered up and focused his fearful eyes on Louis who glared at him. Louis was getting bored.

 

 

"I didn't- I didn't know!" He cried, panicking.

 

 

"That stealing from me is wrong? Well, now you know."

 

 

And without a warning, Louis slammed the hammer down on his knee, the joint cracking and shifting under the sudden impact. Foster let out a pained cry and uncontrollably struggled under the straps. His grunts and groans echoed in the room as Louis gave him a small smile.

 

 

"Do you believe in God?" Louis peered over at him.

 

 

Foster gulped nervously, the swallow was loud enough for Louis to hear, and slowly opened his mouth to answer, not daring to look at Louis.

 

 

"I- I'm Hin- Hindu," he finally said.

 

 

"Then, you'll need them all," Louis snorted.

 

 

Like before, Louis suddenly brought the hammer down on the same knee again with such force and determination, the joint popped and his shin laid limply on the bed as his thighs quivered. There was something satisfying about the loud crackling of bones. Foster was sobbing. He had ugly tears falling endlessly down his face as he incoherently begged to be forgiven.

 

 

"But I'm the reaper, this is my job," Louis laughed, mocking his voice and hit him again.

 

 

This time, it was on his mouth.

 

 

Foster's lips flattened due to the impact and ripped around the edges, making his mouth wider than it actually was. His teeth immediately shattered and chipped, blood spurting directly onto Louis' black shirt.

 

 

Louis looked down at his shirt, unbothered as he dipped his finger in the blood as Foster was choking and coughing. He then smeared the blood on Foster's cheek with a grin.

 

 

"Choking on your teeth, huh?" Louis snickered. "That's why you should chew slowly, it could go down the wrong pipe."

 

 

Louis laughed louder than Foster wailed. His uncontrollable fingers gripped the hammer tightly and his hands worked on their own accord as the hammer thudded dully against his skin.

 

 

Foster's skin was tearing and soft flesh, drowned in blood, was beginning to show. And when Louis hit the raw flesh twice, pink chunks of meat would fly out, like confetti, contaminating Louis' shirt and face. He simply flicked it away and watched it smack cold on the floor.

 

 

Blood pooled around Foster who was blinking in and out of consciousness but Louis wasn't letting him off so easily.

 

 

He quickly snatched a knife from the table behind him and used the back of it to press down on the open cut on his abdomen. To most, the sound of guttural groans and shrieks would be too loud and displeasing but Louis was enjoying his time like a child at a funfair. Suddenly, Louis' face brightened as he thought of something.

 

 

Hastily, he leaped to a set of metal cabinets and took out a bottle that you had to press down before you screw open, much like medicine bottles. He read the label and grinned before walking back to Foster who was now breathing heavily.

 

 

_Hydrofluoric Acid._

 

 

Louis flashed a grin at Foster who squinted his eyes shut when Louis opened the bottle and placed it directly above the open flesh.

 

 

Without much thought, Louis poured the acid onto his hammered cut, watching the skin sizzle and burn and pop. Fat-bubbled around the edges as blood dried in clumps and clots, rolling limply off the edge of his abdomen onto the blood splattered bed.

 

 

Foster's cries were of no use. At most, he was losing his voice, not convincing Louis to stop.

 

 

The smell of burnt skin, sharp acids, a heavily sweating body and raw flesh suffocated Louis but he loved it.

 

 

He dipped his finger deep into a cut that he hadn't bothered with before, he watched Foster whimper lowly due to lack of energy and took his finger off. He inspected the blood on his finger and menacingly wiped a cross above Foster's heart.

 

 

"X marks the spot," Louis whispered.

 

 

He delved the knife deep into his chest, twisting and turning. He took out the knife only to plunge it right back in and drag it down. It was difficult and needed a lot of energy as his bones were in the way but it managed to work. Foster died from intense stress when the acid was poured on him but Louis didn't notice. He continued to stab and poke at everything with his free hand. He bothered the pink flesh, like a curious child, and picked the skin off his shirt with a small grunt.

 

 

Louis wiped the blood off his face using a towel from the countertop and sighed pleasantly, despite feeling the stickiness of the blood. He rested his hands flat on the table behind him and leaned back, legs stretched out in front of him.

 

 

He looked around the mess in the room, the dead body, the blood, the flesh, the hammer, the knives, the acid, and for once, he was disappointed with himself because this torture should have lasted much longer.

 

 

 _Maybe next time_ , he thought with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: YSLmalone on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	4. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

"You can go now Harry, your sister’s car is out front.” Harry let out a sigh of relief, going to the back to hang up his apron.

 

 

Today was warmer than it had been which meant that more people were out to do errands or getting a breath of fresh air. It also meant that the cafe was insanely busy and crowded. He did get a decent amount of tips so it was worth it in the end.

 

 

Harry waved goodbye to Meg as he walks out the door. He gets into Gemma’s car, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

 

“You sound like you had fun today.” Gemma chuckled, waiting for Harry to buckle his seat belt before she pulled out into traffic.

 

 

“It was busier than usual, I didn’t even have time for a break today,” Harry explained with his head thrown back on the headrest and his eyes closed.

 

 

“Did you see your little stalker today?” Gemma laughed while Harry mentally rolled his eyes. He told Gemma about Louis after the first visit the man made, as well as every other time he visited.

 

 

Gemma’s his best friend so it wasn’t a surprise that he told her about the man who visited him every day with a smirk on his lips and a flirty comment.

 

 

“Don’t call him that,” Harry snapped but there was no bite behind it so Gemma knew he found it funny. “But, yes, he came in at the exact same time as usual.” Harry watched as cars and building fly by as they made their way to the closest shopping center. People walked blissfully unaware of everything going on around them as they laughed with their loved ones. Half of them not understanding the troubles that less fortunate people face every day.

 

 

Harry hoped that one day he would be one of those people.

 

 

“What did he say to you today?” Gemma asked as she turned into the parking lot, her eyes sharply looking for an empty spot in the crowded lot.

 

 

“I didn’t have time to say anything to him today because it was so hectic. I got his order and hurried him along. He left earlier than usual, though.” Gemma hummed as she hurried to a spot before another car could, earning a honk from the white Lamborghini with tinted. Harry laughed at Gemma’s proud smile.

 

 

She loved to mess with rich people.

 

 

“He left because you didn’t let him flirt with you, obviously. Now, let’s go find me something hot to wear.” Harry chuckled at how excited Gemma was. She had been crushing on a regular customer who always sat in her section. He was there one time when Harry was and Harry saw from a mile away that the boy fancied his sister.

`

 

He finally asked her out yesterday which led to Gemma having a freak out over having nothing date-worthy to wear. Considering she hadn’t gone shopping for over two years and she never went out other than work, she wasn’t wrong. All she owned was t-shirts, jeans, and leggings.

 

 

“Where are you guys going?” Harry asked as they left the car, walking through the entrance doors.

 

 

“Just a dinner and a movie, but he told me to dress up a bit because the restaurant is fancy,” Gemma explained, heading to the escalators.

 

 

“Well, let’s find something that makes you looks so good he won’t be able to look away from you.”

 

 

******

 

 

“I would have slapped her, honestly,” Harry snipped as he sipped his drink. Gemma laughed before taking a bite of her food. After finding a black, long sleeve dress that Gemma looked absolutely stunning in, they decided to head to the food court considering they actually had extra money for once that didn't need to go to bills.

 

 

“I was close, if her boyfriend hadn’t apologized for her, I totally would have. He was completely embarrassed, it was hilarious.” Gemma snickered. Harry smiled at her until he saw her attention focusing on something behind him.

 

 

“Are you okay?” Gemma hesitated, her eyes still trained on him.

 

 

“Do you know him?” Harry’s eyebrow furrowed in confusion and suddenly he felt a presence behind him and a shadow looming over him.

 

 

“Hello, love, glad you found some free time after how busy you were today.” Hands rested on his shoulders as the familiar voice talked in his ear. Harry turned with a small smile, his eyes meeting blue ones.

 

 

“What are you doing here?” Harry asked. The shopping center they were at wasn’t a very expensive one which is why Gemma and he went there. Louis, however, was incredibly rich (Harry could tell by the tips the man leaves) so the question of why he was here instead of the more expensive one down the street with stores like Gucci and Yves Saint Laurent was a very good one.

 

 

“I was visiting my friend here, he works over at the vintage clothing store.” Gemma’s eyes shoot up in surprise.

 

 

“You’re friends with Zayn?” Gemma asked in shock. Louis sent her one of his charming smiles and nodded.

 

 

“Been best friends since we were children. Do you know him?” Gemma nodded.

 

 

“He comes into the restaurant that I waitress at and we chat whenever we see each other. He’s a nice lad.” Louis hummed, tightening his hands on Harry’s shoulders a tiny bit.

 

 

“He usually doesn’t talk much. He must like you if he actually chats with you.” Gemma laughed.

 

 

“I can’t say that were more of acquaintances, but he seems like he’d be a good lad to be friends with.” Louis smiled.

 

 

“He is, why don’t you say hi to him before you leave?” Louis suggested, rubbing his thumbs on Harry’s shoulders lightly. Harry shivered as Louis’ thumbs go under his shirt.

 

 

“I will, thanks. Who are you, if you don’t mind me asking.” Harry laughed.

 

 

“Sorry, this is Louis, Louis, this is my sister.”

 

 

“Ah, so you’re Gemma, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Louis said, removing a hand from Harry’s shoulder to shake her hand. Gemma smirked at Harry as she shook Louis’ hand. Harry blushed, already knowing that Gemma would make this embarrassing for him.

 

 

“I’ve heard quite a bit about you as well, Louis. I assume you came over to talk to Harry since he was too busy to talk?” Louis nodded. Harry looked up to see him smiling smugly at his smirking sister.

 

 

“Oh, god, you two are so alike it’s irritating. You both are so sassy and sarcastic and try to expose me any chance you get.” Harry grumbled causing both to cackle. Gemma took a sip of her drink and stood up, grabbing her purse.

 

 

“Well, I’ll go say hi to Zayn and you can have my seat and flirt with my baby brother. I’ll be back in a minute,” Gemma teased, walking away with her trash before either man could reply. Louis squeezed Harry’s shoulder before taking Gemma’s seat.

 

 

“You told her that I flirt with you?” Louis questioned, sitting in his usual position with his hands laced together on the table. He sat with such an aura of confidence and dominance that Harry felt like the man could get him to do whatever he pleased with one command and Harry would have no choice but to obey. It made him nervous, but a good type of nervous.

 

 

“I didn’t, she came up with that conclusion on her own. I don’t know why, but she did,” Harry muttered sheepishly, sipping his drink with his curls covering his face. Louis smirked when he saw the blush appear on the younger lad’s cheeks.

 

 

“Beautiful,” Louis muttered under his breath so Harry wouldn’t hear. “Well, she’s not oblivious like you are.” Harry’s head snapped up, his mouth slightly parted in shock.

 

 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked in confusion with his eyebrows furrowed adorably. Louis reached over the table and took Harry’s hand, holding it softly.

 

 

“I have been flirting with you and I wasn’t trying to be subtle. You didn’t notice, did you?” Harry’s blush deepens as he shook his head, his curls flying in different directions.

 

 

“No, I thought you were being polite.” He admits, holding Louis’ hand back lightly. Louis smiled brightly at that.

 

 

“I don’t stay an hour at a cafe just to talk to someone when I’m being nice love. Usually, I would get everything to go, but I wanted to talk to such a beautiful and kind creature such as yourself.” Harry giggles softly, sending a smile to the older man.

 

 

“I’m sorry I was so busy that I couldn’t talk today.” Harry changed the subject, but Louis didn’t mind. Harry was obviously flustered and it made Louis extremely pleased to see him like that.

 

 

“I understand love, that’s why I’m talking to you now.” Harry nodded, taking the last fry out of the container and pulled his hand away from Louis to clean his trash up.

 

 

“I’m glad you are, I missed talking to you today, as much as I hate to admit it,” Harry teased, smiling at Louis who smirked at him.

 

 

“Looking who decided to be a jokester,” Louis teased back, his smile fading once he sees Gemma walking towards them.

 

 

She was barely gone five minutes, Zayn should have been able to keep her for longer than that.

 

 

“Sorry to cut this little date short, but mum needs us to come home. She needs the car.” Harry frowned but nodded, turning back to Louis with a sad smile.

 

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” He asked as he stood up. Louis stood up as well, pulling an unexpecting Harry into a hug.

 

 

“12 o’clock sharp,” he whispered in his ear, pulling back with a smile. “It was nice to meet you, Gemma.” Gemma smiled and nodded.

 

 

“You too, Louis, let’s go Hazza.” Harry flushed at the childhood nickname, hoping Louis would forget about it by tomorrow and not make fun of him for it.

 

 

But Harry knew that he would.

 

 

“Bye darling,” Louis said, waving before turning the other way and walked away. Harry throws his trash away and followed his sister outside in a hurry. They get in the car and pull out of the parking space quickly.

 

 

“He seemed nice. How old is he?” Gemma asked, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the road.

 

 

“26.” Gemma hummed in distaste.

 

 

“That’s a bit old for you, isn’t it?” Harry rolled his eyes.

 

 

“You just said he was nice.”

 

 

“No, I said he _seemed_ nice. He was a bit touchy wasn’t he?” Harry looked over to see his sister staring at the road with a cross look on her face.

 

 

“What’s with you? You were the one who left us alone so he could ‘flirt’ with me.” He pointed out, watching as her expression softened.

 

 

“I know, I just…” She sighed. “He’s a lot older than you and you tend to be oblivious to people’s intentions. Zayn told me how old he was and that the guy is a bit of a player. I just don’t want him to hurt you.” Harry sighed, leaning his head against the headrest.  

 

 

“I’ll be fine, but if you knew his age, why did you ask me?” He questioned. She shrugged.

 

 

“I wanted to make sure you knew without seeming like an overprotective big sister.”

 

 

“Too late,” Harry muttered under his breath, but Gemma still heard him.

 

 

“Oh shut up. I’m allowed to be protective.” She looked into her rearview mirror and let out a groan. “What the fuck, it’s that stupid lambo again. Are they following us or something?” Harry looked out the side view mirror to see the same white Lamborghini with the same tinted windows behind them. He rolled his eyes, pulling out his phone that he was finally able to buy after a year of saving money.

 

 

“Just ignore it, I’m sure they’ll turn soon.”

 

 

******

 

 

“Mum! We’re home!” Gemma yelled as she and Harry entered the house. Harry turned to shut the door, his eyes widening as he sees the white Lamborghini pull up on the other side of the street. 

 

 

As Harry turned to shut the door, his eyes widened when he saw that same white Lamborghini pull up on the other side of the road. With his heart picking up speed and his mouth hanging slightly open, Harry blinked harshly and shook his head.

 

 

He tried to see inside the car, but the tinted windows made it hard to see inside. As soon as he made his way back outside, the car sped off. A chilling shiver traveled down his spine and his eyebrows were deeply furrowed when he caught a glimpse of the driver from the side view mirror.

 

 

A glimpse of Louis.

  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: LarryShipperForLife on Ao3 and Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	5. Walk the Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

Harry was never good at confrontation, hence why he was a bit of a pushover. It was worse when he was younger though, and he knew it wasn't good because it put him in some pretty awkward situations.

 

 

However, he didn't think he'd ever been in a situation like this one.

 

 

Was Louis stalking him? Was he overreacting? Was his mind playing tricks on him? It _was_ pretty dark out and he had to admit that the glimpse he got of the driver was small. Then again, he seemed to be seeing the man everywhere and the chances of it being a coincidence were slowly decreasing in size and suddenly becoming more of a possibility, which scared him half to death.

 

 

On the other hand, he didn't want to assume. What if Louis wasn't stalking him and he asked him about it out of the blue? It was possible that it could come off as rude—in fact, it was inevitable.

 

 

It was early in the morning as he was doing the first shift like he did every Friday. Unlike other days, it wasn't that busy despite it being Friday with people still at work. He just assumed it was because nobody wanted to be awake at six am and if they were they didn't want to get coffee because they were completely done with everything.

 

Harry knew how that felt.

 

The shop didn't have a bell to signal whether a customer entered or not, but immediately when the door opened, Harry looked up because the atmosphere in the cafe changed.

 

Louis looked different today. Normally his hair was neatly styled in a way that when you looked at it, the hair screamed ‘swoosh’ and businessman. However, today he looked… soft. Gentle. Sweet.

 

The blue of his eyes stood out when he wore a cosy, navy jumper. His hair was light and feathery, in a fringe across his forehead which emphasised the natural caramel highlights that were left astray to do as they pleased.

 

Then, Harry was snapped out of his dreamy daze when the signature smirk appeared on the older man’s lips, and the smugness of it made Harry flustered. With red cheeks he cleared his throat and routinely asked, “What can I get you?”

 

Harry didn't know if it was humanly possible to continue smirking while also talking, but Louis succeeded at it. “My usual,” he replied.

 

Harry pretended to scoff, and they both knew it was playful. There was something about the look in Harry's eyes though, which told Louis otherwise, but he didn't say anything about it.

 

“And you expect me to know what that is because…” Harry trailed off.

 

“I come here everyday. I'm your stalker, Harry,” Louis said.

 

“W-What?” Harry stuttered.

 

“I come here everyday, you know my order, Harry. It never changes,” Louis chuckled, giving Harry a concerned look. The boy behind the cash register sighed in relief and nodded, not having the energy to continue the conversation.

 

While his back was turned to make Louis’ drink, he took a deep breath and thought about the other day. He was sure it was Louis driving that car.

 

That really fucking douchey car might he add.

 

Anyway, that was irrelevant.

 

Nervously, he turned around and he couldn't help but blurt out, “are you following me?”

 

The question caught Louis off guard. Of course it did. Why wouldn't it? However, he sold drugs for a living, he’d killed a few people. He'd mastered the poker face by the time he was twenty- at the oldest.

 

With a raised brow Louis replied with, “no, why would you think that?” And his eyes were so blue—such a beautiful blue and he looked so good with his hair different and… and he was gorgeous. His cheekbones were chiseled and his jawline was sharp enough to kill without even touching Harry because there the oblivious boy was, shrugging his shoulders and muttering a soft ‘no reason’.

 

“Maybe it's because we’re so similar. Like the same things…” Louis trailed off, licking over his lips sensually in a way that made Harry shiver and he knew it, “have the same interests. Great minds think alike, Hazza.”

 

Once again Harry was blushing and shaking his head. “Do you remember _everything_?” He groaned, the tension between them being carried away with the breeze from the door opening when a customer left. Internally, Louis thanked the lord that Harry was trusting, a little too trusting, but it worked to his advantage.

 

Louis always knew he was doing the right thing when Harry's dimples made an appearance. All he wanted to do was kiss those spots, then kiss his jaw and his neck and his collarbone where he would leave a mark. Then Harry would have to be his.

 

“I do,” Louis confirmed.

 

“Um, I'd love for you to stay and chat but there's another customer.” Harry gave the only other person in line a sympathetic smile, only to receive a slightly annoyed glare back. The smirk Harry had come to know well creeped onto Louis’ lips and he left.

 

It was only after the last customer left did he notice Louis never paid for his drink.

 

~

 

It was during Gemma’s break that she was met face-to-face with Zayn. They had talked a few times and he seemed pleasant enough, despite being quiet. She just couldn't believe he and Louis were friends because Louis was so… upfront and Zayn was so not.

 

“Hi,” she smiled, “Zayn, isn't it?”

 

The lad raised an eyebrow, wondering why he was being talked to because it wasn't often people talked to him. He knew Gemma from the few times he visited the restaurant she worked at.

 

“It is,” he replied, “Can I help you?” His tone wasn't rude, more questioning than anything which put her mind at ease a little, but not much.

 

“Yeah, actually, you're, uh, you're friends with Louis?” She asked.

 

Friends? Yes. Partner in crime: more accurate.

 

“I am,” his answers were short, which Gemma took note of.

 

“Has he ever mentioned my brother, Harry?” She knew it was weird to ask, of course she did, but she couldn't help it. The worry she felt was overwhelming and there was something off about the whole situation whether she wanted there to be or not.

 

“Hmm,” he hummed, voice vibrating deep in his chest. “In what context?”

 

Gemma didn't know how to answer that question, but she did anyway, “Um, I don't know they have a thing going on and… I feel a little wary that's all. I just want to make sure he's okay.”

 

“Can't promise you that,” Zayn chuckled, looking at his watch, “I have to go. This was nice,” he pursed his lips, “Bye, Gemma.”

 

“Bye?” She called after him. All she got was a glimpse of the back of his head, but she knew a twisted grin was on his face. It was odd, normally Zayn was… nice. Yes he was quiet but he was always willing to chat, but that day he wasn't.

 

It was like the topic of Louis made him quiet. Maybe she was overreacting. She didn't know.

 

All she knew was she believed there wasn't something right, but she couldn't tell Harry otherwise he'd do something stupid like he always did. Which was why she had to do some more digging herself.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: castaway_larry on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	6. They Don't Really Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

 

  
"Don't you care about us? We're your children!"

 

 

  
"Unfortunately!"

 

 

  
Harry shut his mouth and blinked a few times, not expecting that to leave Des' mouth. He takes a small step back and briefly, glances to the door before looking back at Des, who was angrily panting, his whole chest heaving up and down.

 

 

  
He looked awful.

 

 

Des' eyes were red around the rim, he had a terribly untamed scruff around his mouth and down to his neck, scattered like ashes. He was a mess and it was far too late for Harry to help him out of whatever loop he was circulating in.

 

 

"You don't...you don't mean that," Harry whispered.

 

 

"You just yap and moan all day about me. Des, get a job, Des, stop drinking—wish someone told me ages ago: Des, don't have children," Des snickered bitterly and shook his head slowly. His eyes never shone anymore and Harry missed that. He missed his dad.

 

 

"Des."

 

 

 

"Oh, piss off, Harry."

 

 

  
"All we want is for you to stop using and asking for our savings. We have fantasies and dreams, too," Harry exasperated.

 

 

"I'm your dad, you don't want to help me?!" Des' eyes were big and he took a wide step forward, leaning towards Harry who tried his best to not look away.

 

 

"We've been trying to help. You don't let us and that's your problem!" Harry yelled.

 

 

"What good have you done for me?"

 

 

"Des, are you serious?" Harry wiped the side of his face and heavily sighed, speaking up before Des could. "Everything we do is for you and mum, you just don't appreciate it. Gemma has to work the night shift, too because you keep taking our money."

 

 

"She works night shift cos she's a slag," Des scoffed and Harry gasped uncontrollably.

 

 

"What?!" Harry's head was spinning. Was this really happening? Was he really arguing with his dad? It was like talking to a brick wall.

 

 

"And you're worse. Good for nothing, I got so much shit done when I was your age and look at you. You're mentally ten years old, always skipping and joking about because you can't deal that your dad's a crackhead, innit?" Des' tone was malicious and he was doing everything he could to make Harry upset.

 

 

"Just get a job," Harry's voice quavered slightly. "That's all we ask of you."

 

 

"My job is to do whatever the hell I want, so don't you start on that," and just as usual, Des walked out of the living room.

 

 

The second he left, Harry's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He began to breathe heavily, although it felt like his inside were being crushed by his tightening rib cage. His brain felt fuzzy and he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer. He hated it. He hated how his dad treated him and how it all shows that Des just doesn't give a shit anymore.

 

 

  
And that scared Harry because he's always dreamed of being in a perfect family but Des was ruining that chance.

 

 

Harry sighed, feeling a heavy knot in his throat and slowly glanced up at the time. He had to go to work now. He doesn't know if he'll be able to keep up with the customers and other responsibilities during his shift, but he left for work anyway.

 

 

  
So, he prepared drinks and desserts and watched with longing as customers laughed amongst each other. They were so clueless. Although, Harry knew that everyone had their own problems even if they were grinning wide but he couldn't help feel a twang of jealousy that they were still smiling and he wasn't.

 

 

  
Around his break shift, he left the café and sat down on the cobblestone steps behind the café, nearing the alleyway which held rubbish carts and huge recycling bins. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and stretched his dangly legs out in front of him.

 

 

A slight breeze swept his hair away from his face and nipped at his nose. He gently tucked his chin deeper into his zipped up jacket so only half his face was showing. He willed himself not to cry. 

 

 

 

This wasn't the first time he fought with his dad, but it hurt still. They were always worsening and he hated arguing. Harry hated getting angry and talking back in a way that people would think was rude of him.

 

 

  
"Hey," a sudden whisper interrupted his thoughts. Harry abruptly looked up and saw Louis standing tall behind him.

 

 

 

"Hi," Harry replied and opened his zip a little bit to sound clearer.

 

 

  
"You not feeling well?" Louis gently sat down next to Harry, hardly making any noise which bothered Harry.

 

 

  
"Uh, no..."

 

 

"Yeah, the tea didn't taste nice as it usually does." Louis smiled at Harry sympathetically.

 

 

"Sorry," Harry mumbled.

 

 

"Don't be. So, what's wrong?" Louis thought that Harry looked extremely adorable when he was sad, even though Louis disliked the fact that he was sad in the first place.

 

 

"Family," Harry said and shrugged.

 

 

"Hm." Louis knew it was his dad that was the problem. It had to be, he's a fuck up. "Wanna talk about it?"

 

 

  
"I feel like...everything is going to shit. Like. I don't know." Harry looked away from Louis and pouted, biting his top lip.

 

 

He's so sad, he can't even speak properly. And that angered Louis.

 

 

"Do you want to go somewhere when your shift is over?"

 

 

"I don't know..." Harry hesitated. "I just want to sleep."

 

 

"I can help you sleep." Harry frowned at his words but didn't glance at Louis just yet. "I mean, I'll take you somewhere nice and you can sleep there if you want. It'll calm your mind, you deserve to be looked after."

 

 

"Where?"

 

 

"I'll think of a place whilst you finish and then I'll let you know. Is that fine?" Louis raised an eyebrow and Harry nodded numbly, hardly thinking of anything.

 

 

"Yeah."

 

 

"Look, I wish you would see the masterpiece that you are. I hate that you're not being treated with love and care and respect. If no one gives you that, Harry, leave them. I'll cherish you."

 

 

And Harry felt like crying because he was so overwhelmed from Louis' words and so fed up with the way he was treated and so done with this shit world and everything inside it. He just wanted to curl up in a ball, be tucked under the duvet in a dark room with the curtains pulled and his hot mug of tea on the bedside table as the sweet sounds of Fleetwood Mac echoed in the room from his playlist. He just wanted time to himself. 

 

 

 

Louis hugged Harry. He put his arm around his shoulders and smiled when Harry easily tucked himself against Louis' chest and clutched onto his black suit with shaking fingers.

 

 

  
  
******

 

 

  
  
When his shift finished, Harry pulled his jacket on and didn't bother covering up entirely. He said bye to no one in particular over his shoulder and shut the door behind him. He had been thinking hard throughout his shift and decided that it was best for him to just head home and hope that Louis forgot about his promise to take him somewhere nice.

 

 

 

Unfortunately, Louis was standing in front of a shiny black Mercedes-Benz G-Class. Harry was impressed at the jeep's clean state but didn't bother showing it. He slowly walked to the parked car that was definitely better up close.

 

 

 

“You ready to go?” Louis opened a door and Harry found it weird that Louis wanted him to sit in the back rather than the front beside.

 

 

 

“Um...yeah,” Harry whispered unsurely. Louis helped Harry in and shut the door tight, then he quickly jogged to the driver's side and sat in the car, too. “Louis, could you just take me home, please?”

 

 

 

“Home?” Louis started the car and frowned at Harry through the rearview mirror. Harry's pained eyes met his and he slowly nodded.

 

 

 

“I'm not feeling well. I'd rather be at home. I want to talk to Gemma and my parents,” Harry said lowly. He felt a flood of sudden yearning to be with his family fill his heart. Maybe to even be with Des.

 

 

 

“With him? Your scum of a father?” Louis spat.

 

 

 

Harry was shocked as he blinked a few times. “How do you know my...dad?”

 

 

 

“Everyone knows the crackhead.” Louis shrugged. “He doesn't deserve you. Don't go back to him.”

 

 

 

“I don't care, I want to go home. They're my family and even though Des can be heartless at times, he's still my father and I love him. I love all of them. I can't just abandon them when things get hard." Harry grabbed his seatbelt as he heard Louis sigh.

 

 

 

“I can't, Harry, I don't want you to be upset because of him,” Louis pleaded.

 

 

 

“Easier said than done. Look, Louis, I know you're looking out for me and I really appreciate it but I just, I'm so tired, I just want to sleep and be in my room.” Harry maintained eye contact with Louis through the mirror and watched as Louis looked out his window before back at Harry.

 

 

 

That was when Harry heard the doors lock.

 

 

 

“Louis…?” Harry questioned.

 

 

 

“I'll take you home.”

 

 

 

“But why did you lock the doors?” Harry asked frantically.

 

 

 

Then, for the first time, he looked around the car and felt uneasy as he saw what occupied the front seat. A cloth, a knife and a bottle with a small print label.

 

 

 

Louis watched Harry's eyes and smirked when he noticed the chloroform.

 

 

 

“No, Harry, I won't use them unless you cooperate.”

 

 

 

“Get me out,” Harry demanded, unable to take his eyes off the weapon. “Get me out now, Louis!”

 

 

 

“Harry, I just want you to be safe. I want you to be happy—”

 

 

 

“Shut up and let me out!”

 

 

 

Something inside Louis snapped as his face turned a ferocious color and twisted his body to glare at Harry who gulped nervously. Harry took his phone out of his pocket and waved it at Louis’ face.

 

 

 

“I'll, I'll call the police. I will.”

 

 

 

Louis reached to the other seat and lunged for the knife. “How about now?”

 

 

 

“Louis, Louis, please—”

 

 

 

“Just relax, Harry, I won't hurt you. Ever. Not like he did to you.” Louis was now half on his seat and half on the cup holder on his knees as he bent down and picked up the chloroform and cloth. He wished he picked something stronger than chloroform so Harry would be asleep faster. All he wanted was to sleep.

 

 

 

Harry was shaking, he could do nothing as his phone fell from his fingertips and landed by his heeled boots. His throat was tightening and he felt his stomach convulse as it threatened to empty out the contents in fear.

 

 

 

He mumbled helplessly for Louis to get off him when Louis pressed the cloth to his face. His nose and mouth were covered by a thick, creamy cloth that made it harder for him to breathe through. He felt his mouth run dry and his nostrils stung as air slipped in laboriously.

 

 

 

Soon, his mind went fuzzy, much like earlier today after Des left the house, and he began to see in blurred vision. He couldn't focus on one thing before his eyes blinked slowly. At one point, they stayed shut.

 

 

 

Louis listened to the slow breathing of Harry in the backseat, he was lying down across the seats and Louis gently took his boots off. He took his phone, too and threw it out of the window, hearing a crunch as his tires drove over them.

 

 

 

“They don't know how to look after a fragile China doll but don't worry, Harry, I've got you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: YSLmalone on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	7. Wake Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone so much for being so incredibly nice and supportive of this story. Your support means so much to all of us and it really helps motivate us to make our writing the absolute best it can be for you guys. I am personally so proud of this story and honored to work with such amazing authors. Love you all -E
> 
>  
> 
> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

 

 

People are selfish. Whether they want to be or not, people take things for granted and don't realize what they have until it's all gone and disappeared into nothingness. People take their freedom for granted, their life, their everything. Because they're selfish and they don't mean to be.

 

 

 

There's a difference between being selfish with yourself, taking your own freedom for granted, and taking someone else’s freedom. It’s fucked up.

 

 

 

Louis didn't realize that. He didn't realize he was selfish and taking someone’s life from them, something that should be valued and treasured and taken care of. Harry wanted to make the most of his life. He had aspirations and desires and wants and maybe he didn't have a bucket list, but that was because he didn't think he'd be kicking the bucket anytime soon. 

 

 

 

Then again he probably didn't expect to be kidnapped, either.

 

 

 

As Louis drove his car down the highway he let out a content sigh as bright street lamps passed by the window, looking blurred due to the fast speed. In the backseat Harry lay limply with his head resting against the window, completely knocked out. 

 

 

 

There was something about Harry looking so vulnerable, so soft. So delicate and sweet, that made Louis feel this flutter in his stomach. He didn't know if it was the ringlets that framed his cherubic face, or his plump lips that involuntarily parted when he passed out, or the paleness of his porcelain skin. But Louis felt something. Lust. Want. Need. 

 

 

 

What he was going to do with the boy was unknown. He didn't want to hurt him… not badly anyway, but something told him Harry wouldn't be that cooperative. 

 

 

 

From what he'd learned about Harry he figured out he was sweet and kind and he cared a lot about others. However, he was defensive and could be snappy if he wanted to be. 

 

 

Louis didn't like non-cooperative people. 

 

 

 

He did like Harry though, a lot. 

 

 

 

He liked Harry a little too much it seemed. 

 

 

 

Which line did Louis have to cross before his infatuation became an obsession? Which line did he have to cross before it became too strong, too overwhelming? And who drew the line? Was it him? Or was it Harry?

 

 

 

The drive to his house was a long one, as he lived far away from the city center. The only reason he traveled that far every day was to see Harry, but now he didn't have a reason to. Therefore there was a sense of relief when the large gates opened, motion sensors letting the vehicle through. 

 

 

 

They recognized Louis’ car, so it made it more secure. 

 

 

 

A good place to keep someone that wasn't meant to be found… 

 

 

 

At first, he was unsure where to put Harry because he didn't know how much longer the boy would be out. However, he decided the basement was a good idea.

 

 

 

It was a bit strange (usually) to have a basement in London, due to them being an American asset rather than a British one, but this was Louis’ house, therefore he was allowed a basement. And in his defense, the basement was actually quite nice. The floor was carpet, there was a chair and if he chose to, he could turn on the heating. 

 

 

 

However, he never chose to. 

 

 

 

So as Louis struggled to carry Harry down the creaky steps, he immediately felt a cold chill hit his skin. Regrettably, he didn't call Zayn for backup, because it took him quite some time to tie Harry up. 

 

 

 

The handcuffs he had were metal and rattled loudly; it honestly surprised him Harry didn't wake up during the whole process. 

 

 

 

And after finishing what should've been an easy task, Louis took a step back to admire his work. 

 

 

 

He saw a doll. Harry's skin was smooth and contrasted with the dark clothing he was wearing. His body was long and slim, covering the whole chair and though he was slouched and unconscious, he looked delicate when he was limp. Dolls would envy him: envy his skin; envy his hair; envy his legs; envy his lips and most importantly they'd envy his owner, who'd try and take care of him. 

 

 

 

Louis knew Harry wasn't a puppet but as he stared at the boy, lifeless and looking like the only possible way to make him move was by pulling a few strings, he felt like a puppeteer.

 

 

 

With shaky breaths, Louis walked up the stairs to his room. As soon as he entered he fumbled around in his drawers, opening and slamming them shut frantically until he found what he was looking for. 

 

 

 

It used to be his Dad’s camera, and Louis was always infatuated with it as it printed pictures immediately after he took them. There wasn't a flash on it, from what he could remember, but that didn't matter because the picture of Harry came out perfect. 

 

 

 

Once again, where was the line? Who drew the line? 

 

 

 

Louis had a feeling he'd already passed it. 

 

 

******

 

 

“So you kidnapped him,” Zayn repeated Louis’ earlier words. It was late in the night and Harry still wasn't awake. He would've assumed he was dead if it weren't for the sight of his chest slowly moving up and down with each delicate breath he took. 

 

 

 

Louis nodded and the two glanced at the young boy. 

 

 

 

“I just… I don't know why. I wanted him so I just took him,” Louis explained. 

 

 

 

Zayn sighed, “that's not how the world works. He's not a stray cat, he's a person and normally I'd be a little more cool about this but he's done nothing wrong.” 

 

 

 

“You have to help me, though,” Louis pleaded, “I need him to not be mad at me.” 

 

 

 

“He's going to be mad, it's inevitable,” Zayn said, making Louis groan in frustration. 

 

 

 

“I know,” he mumbled. 

 

 

 

“Manipulate the anger.” Zayn shrugged, watching Louis’ face contort in confusion and curiosity. Realising he'd have to elaborate, Zayn let out a huff as he looked at Harry's passed out figure. He grimaced, “he’ll be mad. Just make him… not mad at you and direct the anger at something else, like that shit of a father you always talk about.” 

 

 

 

“Would he believe it?” Louis questioned. 

 

 

 

Once again, his friend shrugged which he did more often than not. 

 

 

 

“Sell it, Louis. Make him trust you. Make him so emotionally distraught, that all he has left is you.” 

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

It was hours later that it happened. The basement was still freezing, the cold air surrounding Louis, suffocating him but not killing him. Nothing could kill him. 

 

 

 

It was hours later that the boy’s green eyes fluttered open, his vision blurred partially due to the bright light that had suddenly hit him. The pounding in his head began when he tried to think and remember where he was. 

 

 

 

However, for some reason he couldn't. There was a part of his memory gone and he knew he wasn't in his home because it didn't feel like it. He didn't even realize he was tied up until several moments after he woke up, that's when he started to freak out. 

 

 

 

And then all of a sudden he remembered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: castaway_larry on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	8. Stone Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone who reads this story. I'm really proud of this story as are the other authors. Please leave a comment telling me what you think of the story and if you like how it's going so far! Enjoy.xx

 

 

Harry watched from his chair as Louis’ menacing eyes bored into his frightened ones. The eyes that he so desperately wanted to trust at one point, now he saw the true evil in them. The cold, dead eyes of his kidnapper. 

 

 

“How do you feel, Doll?” The blue-eyed man asked with a stone cold face. Harry looked away from the electric blues to look around the empty basement. It was then that he noticed how cold it was as he started to shiver.

 

 

“As. as if y-you care about how I-I f-feel,” Harry stuttered angrily, looking back up at a monster. The man walked towards him and began to circle his captive. 

 

 

So pale and small, the little china doll was. His skin, the color of porcelain, had a slight blue tint to it as the temperature in the basement was as cold as outside. A snowstorm had blown in suddenly and shockingly, covering London and the surrounding cities with a white blanket. It was below freezing and he could see both of their breaths. 

 

 

“Of course I care, that’s why I brought you here,” he explained while he placed a hand on Harry’s bare arm. He faked a gasp. “Are you cold, little dove?” He asked while walking over to a chair, holding up one of his own jackets. He had taken off the lad’s jacket after about an hour of watching him slouched unconscious on the chair. He wanted to see how pretty he would look with blue tinted skin and purple lips.

 

 

He also wanted to see the boy in his clothes. It was a way to claim him as if that jacket made Harry his. It wouldn’t stop the boy from fighting him, though, and he knew that.

 

 

“N-No, I’m n-not cold at all,”  Harry snapped as he shivered and watched his breath flow out of lips like smoke. Louis frowned.

 

 

“Of course you are, if you want the jacket, just tell me that you’re cold.” 

 

 

“Where’s m-my jacket?” Harry asked, pulling slightly on the cuffs wrapped around his wrists tightly. They only added to the cold his body was trying to fight.

 

 

“Upstairs in your room, but I have my jacket, you can wear this.” Harry looked at the jacket and wondered what it had gone through. What had Louis done when he wore that warming cloth? Did he hurt someone or kidnap another unsuspecting person like him? If he had, what happened to that person?

 

 

What’s going to happen to him?

 

 

“I-I d-don’t know wh-wh-what’s on that jacket. B-Besides, I’d rather f-freeze than w-wear anything that b-belongs to y-you.” Louis’ frown deepens into a scowl, pulling the chair he was sitting on before Harry woke up and placed it down backward in front of him. He straddled the chair and rested his elbow on the back of the chair, placing his chin on his palm.

 

 

“Why not? You seemed to like me before.” Louis pouted at Harry mockingly as the boy looked away.

 

 

“Th-that was before you...kid-kidnapped me,” Harry stuttered as he shivered violently, refusing to look at his captor in the eyes. He was embarrassed at how true the statement was, he did like Louis. 

 

 

But now Harry knew there was a monster hidden inside him, and he’s disgusted.

 

 

“Only because you’re so cute. So beautiful and precious and all I want to do is hold you and protect you,” Louis sighed as he looked at the beautiful creature shaking violently from the cold in front of him with a fond look.

 

 

“Do y-you u-usually fl-flirt with people you kid-kidnap?” Harry spat out. Louis only grinned.

 

 

“Of course not,” Louis said, walking behind Harry. He leaned down, his lips next to the shivering boy’s ear. “I kill them,” Harry froze suddenly, his shivering even ceased to stillness. 

 

 

“Y-You k-kill—”

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry, my precious little, Doll,” Louis cooed mockingly, moving in front of Harry to caress his cold cheeks. Ice cold to the touch, he’ll probably freeze soon if he doesn’t get warm. “I couldn’t even imagine painting your skin red like I do with the others.” He leaned into the terrified boy to press a kiss to his neck. Harry whimpered in fear, his eyes shutting as his lip quivered. 

 

 

“Then w-what do you—” 

 

 

“What do I want?” Louis scoffed, g rabbing Harry's curls, using them to pull his head back. He grinned sinisterly down at his boy. “What a stupid question, the answer is obvious.” Louis leaned down and pressed his lips against Harry’s. His  lips were so cold and chapped, but Louis couldn't get enough of him as he struggled to get away. He loved the fear he felt radiating off of the younger lad. He pulled away, his lips hovering over the shaking boy. “I want you. I want you so I took you.” Louis watched as Harry closed his eyes in fear.

 

 

“L-L-Let me g-go,” Harry stuttered, exhaustion suddenly taking over his body. Louis ran his thumb over the boy’s purple quivering lips. His eyes suddenly had a faraway look in them and his body started to slouch. 

 

 

Hypothermia was beginning to set in.

 

 

“I told you I wouldn’t hurt you, but I won’t stop you from hurting yourself. Tell me you need the jacket or you’ll get hypothermia,” Louis demanded, smirking when Harry looked at the jacket with longing in his eyes. But he was hesitating.

 

 

He was so cold, he wanted nothing more than to give in and cover up. The cold was torture. But he doesn’t want to give this psyco what he wants. He didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of having control over him.

 

 

He didn’t want to let him win.

 

 

But he’s so, so cold. He felt like he could feel his blood freezing in his veins and he was beginning to have trouble breathing. He’ll probably die at this rate.

 

 

“O-okay.” Harry’s shivering had turned so violent that when Louis placed the jacket over him, the jacket fell off him. Louis sighed.

 

 

“Can you move?” Louis asked, but Harry passed out, slouching in the chair again. “I guess I’ll have to carry you upstairs then,” he muttered, grabbing the key to the handcuffs from his pocket. 

 

 

He sighed and called Zayn.

 

 

“I need you to go to his room and get a fire started. And bring a cup of tea, he deserves a nice little treat.” Louis looked at the boy’s stiff figure and pressed his lips together in a tight line.

 

 

“You’re so strange, Lou. I don’t understand you sometimes.” Louis smirked at his friend’s statement as he maneuvered the boy onto his back. 

 

 

“It’s okay, you don’t need to understand the King. The King makes his own rules and reasons and everyone else needs to follow. Isn’t that right, Prince?” Zayn could hear the smirk on his best friend’s lips. 

 

 

The brother of the King in London’s underworld, the Prince of drugs and thieves. It only fit that as the brother of the King, he himself became a Prince. 

 

 

This was a monarch, their little country of criminals that listened to their hierarchy. If they decided to disobey, they were punished.

 

 

And the punishment was always the death penalty.

 

 

“I suppose so. How’s the Queen doing?” Louis began to walk up the stairs with the corpse-like body of his doll barely weighing him down when carried like this.

 

 

“He’ll be better once I defrost him.” Louis gave Zayn a smug smile as he met him at the top of the stairs, on his way to make tea. 

 

 

“How are you going to do that, King?” Zayn asked as he walked the opposite direction of him.

 

 

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.”

 

 

******

 

 

Harry woke up hours later feeling much warmer than he had ever felt in his life. He opened his hurting eyes and noticed he was on a bed in a huge room. He sat up on the bed only to find out that he had his hands cuffed together in front of him this time and they were connected to chains on his ankles. He began to freak out as he noticed all of his clothing had been removed minus his boxers.

 

 

“Oh, god, no—”

 

 

“Great, you’re awake.” Louis clapped as he came out of a door, naked minus his boxers as Harry was.

 

 

“W-What did you d-do—”

 

 

“Oh, don’t worry,” Louis cooed, walking over to Harry who struggled to get away from him. “I needed to warm you up or you would have frozen to death, I just shared my body heat with you, nothing else, Doll,” Louis explained as he crawled into the bed and grabbed Harry, forcing him to quit trying to get away.

 

 

His grip on him wa s too strong.

 

 

“So, I figured I should get this out of the way so we can get to what I really want,” Louis said, digging his nails into Harry’s side to get him to stop struggling. He did, only because he was still extremely weak from earlier. “Drink this,” Louis said and handed him a cup of tea, rolling his eyes when Harry looked at him in distrust. “It’s to warm you up and help your throat stop hurting because I can’t imagine it feels good at the moment. I didn’t poison it, that would  defeat the whole purpose of having you here.” Harry sighed and took the tea, he might as well, he can’t do anything about the situation as it is. 

 

 

Harry began to drink the tea and held back his sigh of relief. He didn’t want the monster to know he was grateful for it.

 

 

“So, I imagine you want to know why you’re here. The answer is a bit more complex than how I had originally explained it. I’m your pathetic excuse of a father’s supplier.” Harry’s eyes widened at the mention of his father and looked up  to see Louis staring off into the fireplace that was directly in front of the bed.

 

 

“He owed me quite a bit of money, so instead of making him pay me that, I made a deal with him. I’ll forgive his debt and I get you instead.” Harry’s entire body froze in its place as he looked down at his mostly filled tea cup.

 

 

_ He couldn't have. He wouldn’t do th— _

 

 

“He agreed.” Harry shook his head violently as he threw the rest of his tea at Louis. The man screamed in pain as the scorching hot liquid ran down his naked torso.

 

 

“He wouldn’t do that! You’re fucking lying!” Harry screamed. He rolled off the bed and onto his wobbly legs. He tried to run but the chains on his ankles were chained to the bed, making him fall to the ground when he tried desperately to escape.

 

 

“He’s a lying piece of shit. He’s a drug addict and he didn’t deserve to have you in his worthless life. He didn’t love you, but I do. So stop trying to get away from me because you’ll never escape me,” Louis seethed, picking Harry up and placing him over his shoulder after unlocking the chain that held him to the bed. 

 

 

Harry struggled, flailing his chained arms and legs as much as he could as Louis walked him back down to the basement. He opened a hatch in the floor that was hidden under the rug and threw Harry inside carelessly, making him hit his head on the concrete ground. He felt the welts beginning to form on his wrists and ankles as he struggled to get free.

 

“You’ll stay in there until you learn how to behave,” Louis sneered, shutting and locking the door. He turned toward the thermostat as Harry began banging on the door, calling for help. He turned the temperature up so the boy wouldn't freeze but not high enough for him to be comfortable.

 

 

“I’ll be back once you’ve learned that this is what’s best for you because you’re not going anywhere,” Louis sneered coldly, sending a shiver down Harry’s spin at how cold his tone was. Or maybe it was the cold air that made him shake.

 

 

Harry sat down on the wet, dirty ground and felt the where he hit his head. He was bleeding and he had a huge cut right above his temple. He moved his hand away from his head and wrapped his arms around himself to try and stay warm. 

 

 

He leaned his head back against the wall and shivered, praying that this is just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: LarryShipperForLife on Ao3 and Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	9. The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

  
Harry could barely see anything in the dark room. He kept imagining that there was something moving around and every time he snapped his head to see what it was it, there would be nothing but blackness. It was unnerving that Harry had essentially lost his sight.

 

  
  
If only a little bit of light would shine through a crack or a hole, he would feel a little bit more at ease. 

 

 

 

He didn't move from his bent position with his legs folded close to his chest and his arms tightly wrapped around himself. He felt his feet go numb and tingle but he was finally warm and he didn't want to ruin that.  


 

 

It was so damn surreal to Harry, he never ever thought anything like this would happen to him. How did he end up so unlucky? First, it was always family that was the main problem in his life, then he grew up and school became a big part of his life, after that money started to get involved, causing jobs to intervene and now—now he has been kidnapped. 

 

 

  
Harry always heard about those wild stories where a mysterious yet charming stranger you meet would end up being a murderer or something worse but never did Harry think he would ever be in that situation.   


 

 

In a situation where he's sitting in a stranger's basement; no food nor light and only his mind to keep him company.

 

 

 

And his mind wasn't great company, either. He kept thinking of horrible things Louis could do to him. 

 

 

  
Will Louis kill him? Torture him? Just keep him here forever? Ask for money in return for Harry? Rape him?   


 

 

Harry shuddered. Louis did kiss him earlier. It was everything he never imagined it to be because Louis' lips were harsh and they were so wet, Harry felt some saliva on the corner of his mouth. That alone was enough for Harry to think about his shirt being ripped off him and his hair being harshly tugged on as he tried to escape from Louis' wandering hands, touching places Harry wished he never would.   


 

 

Taking in a large breath and harshly closing his eyes, Harry shook his head, begging himself to not think of being raped. He didn't need those images in his mind, he needed to stay sane and patient.   


 

 

Unsure of what to do, Harry looked to where he presumed the door was. He sat there for a full minute, watching the door aimlessly until finally, he dragged his sleeves down to cover his hands and he slowly stood up.   


 

 

His legs felt shaky and his head suddenly began to pound as he remembered hitting it on the concrete floor when Louis chucked him in here like a rag doll. Louis said he wouldn't hurt him and now look at Harry's situation.   


 

 

Ignoring the pain on the back of his head, Harry stood straighter, trying to balance himself in the dark. His arms were outstretched, fingers straight and slowly, he walked to where he hoped the door was. The dark room intimidated Harry as he tried to pick up the pace, not anticipating bumping into a wall.  


 

 

Harry groaned and placed his palms flat against the wall, bowing his head closer as he felt a sharp pain to his forehead, where it was hit by the wall. He clutched onto the wall and used that as his guide to get around the room.   


 

 

He stumbled over his feet a couple of times and knew he was walking extremely slow even though it didn't feel like it and Harry almost cried due to how suffocating everything felt. He had no sense of direction nor could he see anything. He didn't know if the room was big or small. He didn't know if there was anything else in the room. He didn't know if Louis was watching him secretly and that scared the shit out of him. Harry couldn't even see his own hands in front of him.  


 

 

He carefully let go of the walk and sighed heavily, giving up. He leaned back on the wall and slid down, sitting on the cold floor.  


 

 

How long was he here for?   


 

 

Another sigh escaped his mouth, this time shaky and full of regret and melancholy.   


 

 

Harry felt as if this won't be the last time he'll feel like this. Even if he's out of here and free, he'll still feel melancholic. It'll hurt him mentally, absolutely.  
  


 

******

 

 

 

"So...did you feed him, at least?"   


 

 

Louis looked up at Zayn and ponders. When was the last time Harry ate? Looking back at it, perhaps it was before Harry got to work today. Louis quickly checked his clock, the time read a few minutes past eight, just been three hours since Harry was officially his. Truthfully, ever since Louis laid his eyes on Harry, Harry had already been his.   


 

 

"Well, no, he was being disobedient." Louis turned off his phone and looked at the man opposite him, who sighed and shook his head. "What?" He asked Zayn.  


 

 

"You're being...extra. Just give him food, I'm sure he gets it now," Zayn replied.  


 

 

Louis placed his palms flat on the sofa armrest and clenched his jaw. "Hm."   


 

 

"Do what you want, whatever." Zayn drank the remains of his beer and crunched the can in his palm effortlessly. "Let's go smoke."   


 

 

"Yes, _boss_ ," Louis snarked and immediately got off the sofa.   


 

 

"What _ever_ ." Zayn laughed. "How long is he going to be there? Can he even hear us?"   


 

 

"For as long as I want. And no, he can't. It's just him and his mind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: YSLmalone on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	10. The Quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here. Sadly, YSLmalone on Wattpad can no longer write this, but Castaway_larry and I will be continuing the story on our own.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

 

 

It was as though Gemma was on the Titanic. She couldn't rid of the sinking feeling in her chest; it was almost as if she was the only passenger on board that knew the boat was sinking. Maybe it was all in her head.    
  


 

 

No. It wasn't in her head. There was something wrong and it was eating her alive like a vulture to prey. Her phone had been empty of calls from her brother for a few days now. He wasn't at home which was unlike him, he was a homebody. The comforts of his bed were what Harry longed for every day after work. Therefore, the fact he wasn't home and didn't even answer her texts or calls worried her a lot.   


 

 

 

Of course, she knew Harry was old enough to take care of himself. Intelligence wasn't something he lacked and if he was in any danger, he would've called by now. However, that was the problem. What if Harry was in danger and unable to actually contact anyone? Was she being paranoid?

 

 

 

The shopping center was particularly quiet that day which she was thankful for. For some reason she felt on edge and working in such an overcrowded environment was sometimes overwhelming. In hindsight, she should've thought about that before she started working there but a job is a job and unfortunately, you get what you can.    


 

 

 

It was her lunch break though, so she was currently walking around the shopping center with a confused look on her face. It was Tuesday, meaning Harry should be meeting her for lunch like they did every week, however, after waiting twenty minutes at the cafe they go to every time and seeing no sign of Harry, that's when Gemma felt her heart truly sink.    


 

 

 

Shakily, she stood from her seat and paid for the coffee and sandwich she had, before deciding to head back to work. It was extremely unlike her brother not to show up to pre-made plans. He was always organized, always on time, always very informative if he wasn't able to make it. Therefore when he didn't show up she became so, so nervous that something had happened to him.    


 

 

 

She still had ten minutes of her break left, and last minute decided to take a little pit stop along the way as Zayn worked in the shop right next to where she worked. Inside the shop, music played quietly through the speakers. Though it was meant for customers, she knew that everything playing was in Zayn's taste (which was fair enough since he was there basically all hours and nobody wants to listen to music they don't like for hours on end). She recognized the song as Milk by The 1975 and smiled quietly to herself.    


 

 

 

Obviously, because the shop had been empty for hours, Zayn didn't expect anyone to be paying him a visit anytime so he was humming (quietly of course because everything Zayn did was in a quiet manner) along to the song. Occasionally, he sang the lyrics but he was more of hummer rather than a singer. 

 

 

  
Clearing her throat, Gemma caught the attention of Zayn. Startled, the tanned man looked up from where he was doing something behind the desk and immediately his eyes blew wide. Despite knowing it was impossible Gemma knew anything about Harry being kidnapped by Louis, he was still on edge. A part of him felt guilty that he was going to have to pretend to be oblivious to the fact Harry was literally starving in Louis' giant mansion. However, he plastered on a smile.    


 

 

 

"Gemma, how can I help you this fine afternoon?" Zayn asked playfully, leaning on the counter with both elbows. The girl glanced at his position before letting out a rather long sigh. Though he'd only met Harry briefly, Zayn noticed that he and Gemma had the same enticing green eyes that Louis happened to love so dearly. 

 

 

 

But, despite being the girl, the sister, Harry was more doll-like. Gemma's skin was pale but not in a porcelain way. Her eyes were enticing but nowhere near as emerald. Her lips were less pouty, though still the same bow shape, and her hair was straight whether that was because she chose to straighten it or not, Zayn didn't know. All he knew was this was precisely the reason Louis chose Harry to kidnap.    


 

 

 

Both the Styles siblings were beautiful, but Gemma had something about her that made it seem harder to manipulate. Her features weren't as soft. She wasn't so doll-like. She didn't fit the mold Louis would want.    


 

 

 

Her voice was low as well, obviously not as low as Harry's and not as smooth, but it still had the same droning effect Harry's had. She asked, "Have you seen Harry lately? I'm really worried about him, he hasn't answered my texts or calls and he hasn't been home in days."    


 

 

"Nope," Zayn lied smoothly.    


 

 

 

Gemma sighed.    


 

 

 

Zayn bit his lip, "I'm sure he's fine."    


 

 

 

"I don't know..." She mirrored Zayn in the biting of her lip, and the man noticed Harry also had that habit. Louis told him everything. It was creepy.    


 

 

 

"I just feel weird. I mean, everything was fine and then he met Louis." She shrugged, fumbling with her fingers. The fact that Gemma's mind immediately flew to Louis worried Zayn. He warned Louis many times that he wasn't being discreet enough. He showed up everywhere, though. He knew where the poor boy was at all times, he knew his address, where he ate his lunch, which bin he threw his lunch out in. It was creepy and not subtle in any way, shape or form.    


 

 

 

"Louis?" Zayn played it cool, "What does Louis have to do with any of this?"    


 

 

 

"My brother is nineteen. What would a grown man like him want to do with my brother?" She scoffed.    


 

 

 

"They're not that far apart in age," Zayn defended, "I just don't think Louis has anything to do with the disappearance of Harry. As you said, the kid is nineteen. He's probably gone somewhere with his friends and forgot to tell you because that's what they do at that age. Besides, I saw Louis yesterday and Harry wasn't with him."    


 

 

 

Whether it was a good idea to bring up Louis again, Zayn didn't know. However, he couldn't let the king get caught. Especially not by Gemma of all people.    


 

 

 

"He would've called by now, wouldn't he?" The girl sighed.    


 

 

 

Zayn argued, "It's been a few days, I don't blame him for wanting to get away."

 

 

 

"But—"    


 

 

 

"Stop worrying," Zayn interrupted, "I’m sure he’s fine." 

 

 

  
"Okay," She took a deep breath, "Thanks."    


 

 

 

Zayn smiled, "Anytime."    


 

 

 

And with that Gemma turned on her heels and made her way out of the shop, heading next door to her own job. Though Zayn told her not to worry she couldn't help it. That sinking feeling in her chest was still weighing her down and it was heavy. 

 

 

 

In a way, she felt guilty that she was considering leaving Harry to do what he wanted. She was trying, she really was. She wished she wasn't so protective but she couldn't help it. After everything they've been through with their dad, she couldn't help but feel protective of her brother; it was natural. 

 

 

 

Though she tried hard not to think about it, she couldn't stop. And everyone knows the Titanic sinks eventually.    
  


 

 

******  


 

 

Darkness engulfed him, putting pressure on every part of his body. He felt suffocated, both physically and mentally. He felt as though all four walls were touching him in some way, grabbing him forcefully and pulling him in all directions trying to claim him as theirs. He felt suffocated by his own thoughts, that weren't even clear anymore. They were just fuzzy images of the free life he used to live.    


 

 

  
For all Harry knew, he'd been in darkness for months.    


 

 

  
The reality was he'd been alone for only a few days, but it felt like so much longer. Every few minutes his stomach would let out a low grumble, reminding him of the lack of food.    


 

 

  
On the bright side, he'd made a friend in the darkness. Sometimes a little bit of light would peak through cracks in the ceiling, reassuring him that no, he hadn't gone blind, but yes, he was unfortunately still alive and living like an animal. So, the small spider that kept him company was his friend.    


 

 

  
If he was honest he didn't quite know if the poor creature was dead or just lazy. He didn't know what was worse. He didn't fancy living with a dead spider.    


 

 

  
Once again, Harry didn't know how long he'd been down there and in reality, his perception of time was completely messed up. However, at some point in his time in Louis' basement, a light switched on. A bright light, may he add. It was one of those stupid bulbs that had no shade and was just hanging from the ceiling by a wire.    
  


 

 

"Morning, Doll." A sickly sweet voice was heard as Harry's eyes blinked furiously, trying to adjust to the new setting. He wondered what made his kidnapper's voice so light and airy; it completely juxtaposed his true personality.    
  


 

 

Doll. 

 

 

The name sent shivers down Harry's spine and his eyes met Louis', emitting an icy glare that hit the crazy man's face. Though he didn't like the way his hostage was acting, he still placed a sickening smirk on his lips, bending down so he  was eye level with Harry. The boy didn't dare speak, he didn't dare move. He didn't dare do anything.    


 

 

 

"I'm cooking up breakfast," Louis announced.    


 

 

 

Harry tried so hard not to look directly into Louis' blue, mesmerizing eyes, but it was difficult. There was something about Louis that made Harry tingle, made goosebumps rise on his skin. Maybe it was because he was his kidnapper but for some reason, Harry wanted to convince himself that Louis could be a good person. There was obviously a reason he was still alive.    


 

 

 

Surely if Louis was a bad person he'd be dead, not cooking breakfast.    


 

 

 

"You like pancakes?"    


 

 

 

Harry stayed silent.    


 

 

 

"Answer me," the blue-eyed man ordered sternly, not shouting but snapping. The young boy flinched and shook his head. As a matter of fact, he loved pancakes, but he wanted nothing to do with Louis or his food.    


 

 

 

"No." He was thankful he didn't stutter. At least he was still able to form a coherent word.    


 

 

 

"Right," Louis stood so he was taller than Harry again. Both knew that Louis was nowhere near taller than Harry but he looked so intimidating when he towered over the boy who'd been tied to the same chair for days. His back was  aching, begging to be relieved from the pain.    


 

 

 

Louis watched as Harry looked at the ground, his curls flopping everywhere, hiding his perfect porcelain face. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see something move on the ground. His blue eyes rolled in annoyance and a crushing sound was heard as Louis' foot stepped on the creature. Snapping his head up quickly, Harry looked at Louis' foot as it moved to reveal the spider Harry had become friends with. 

 

 

 

If it wasn't dead before it definitely was now.    


 

 

 

"So be it. Starve."    


 

 

 

He didn't know why but Harry’s eyes filled with tears, pooling until eventually, a droplet slipped out, cascading down his soft cheek before falling to the ground. Suddenly, he was sobbing. 

 

 

 

 

He choked out, “You killed it.” 

 

 

 

Louis didn't know what to say. He had never seen someone cry over a spider. Harry never thought he would cry over a spider. However there he was, crying in Louis’ basement tied to a chair in front of his kidnapper.

 

 

 

“Pathetic,” Louis mumbled before he left. 

 

 

******

 

 

  
"Louis?" Zayn's voice was tentative as he entered Louis' office. It was later on and from what he could tell, the man was tense, obviously still pissed at the fact Harry was refusing to eat. He offered him pancakes that morning, a sandwich of his choice for lunch, and pasta for dinner. 

 

 

 

He refused it all.    
  


 

 

"What?" He snapped angrily.    
  


 

 

"I..." Zayn trailed off, not knowing what he was supposed to say, "I need to tell you something."    
  


 

 

"Go on." Louis sighed, rubbing his forehead frustratedly.    
  


 

 

"Harry's sister, you know her right?"    
  


 

 

Louis nodded.    
  


 

 

"She uh, she suspects. She's noticed Harry is... missing." Zayn paused as he waited for a response.    
  


 

 

"And you know this how?"    


 

 

  
"She asked me. She asked me about you, actually," Zayn admitted and saw the rage slowly building on his best friend's face, "But I steered her away! I tried to make her think you weren't involved."    


 

 

 

"Why would she think I was involved?" Louis' voice was angry and he practically growled.    


 

 

 

"Because you followed the poor kid everywhere! I don't blame her for suspecting shit." Zayn immediately regretted his words as soon as they escaped his lips. There was this empty air that surrounded them. It should've been filled with words but Louis had none.    


 

 

 

"I didn't follow him everywhere," Louis argued.    


 

 

"That's a lie and you know it," Zayn argued back.    
  


 

 

"I-I care for him."    
  


 

 

"Shit Louis," Zayn rolled his eyes. Then he sarcastically said, "that makes this totally okay now. My mind has completely been changed on the situation. The best thing for Harry is to starve and rot away in that basement of yours."    
  


 

 

"Shut up," Louis said quietly.    
  


 

 

"What was that?" Zayn asked, pretending not to hear him.    
  


 

 

"I said shut up!" He seethed. 

 

 

 

Zayn flinched, knowing he hit a nerve.    


 

 

 

"Congratulations, King," Zayn said, "You've ruined an innocent life."    


 

 

 

"I-I—"    


 

 

 

"You care, I know," Zayn's eyes went soft, "You don't offer Harry food, Louis. You give it to him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: castaway_larry on Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	11. Final Warning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here. Sadly, YSLmalone on Wattpad can no longer write this, but Castaway_larry and I will be continuing the story on our own.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

__

_How many days had it been?_

 

 

_How much longer would he keep me here?_

 

 

_Food._

 

 

_Water._

 

 

_Who would kill me first? Louis or the hunger?_

 

 

Those thoughts were the only things inside of Harry’s mind. An endless cycle of questions and the constant wanting of some type of food or water. He could feel himself wasting away, but that didn't matter.

 

 

He’d rather starve than take food from the monster keeping him captive in this dark abyss.

 

 

He was curled up in the same corner that Louis first threw him into when he pushed him into the small room under the floor of the basement.

 

 

_Footsteps._

 

 

Harry knew what they meant, Louis was coming. He just didn’t know if he felt fear or relief during Louis’ visits.

 

 

Fear of what the man would do and relief of seeing the light.

 

 

Relief of knowing that he was still alive.

 

 

But then again, is that really a _relief_ , given his situation _?_

 

 

_Maybe death would be better—_

 

 

The door that hovered above him opened and revealed a blinding light that hurt his eyes. Hurt him in the best way possible.

 

 

“Are you ready to eat yet, Doll?” Harry glared up at the shadow with defiant eyes.

 

 

“Go fuck yourself,” Harry spat out as strongly as he could. He could barely make out Louis’ glare because of the shining light around him, ironically making him look like an angel instead of the devil he truly was.

 

 

“Do you even know how long you’ve been in here?” Louis questioned, his tone stern, but Harry could hear the cockiness underlying it. Cockiness that had Harry completely helpless, so helpless he didn’t even know the time, or what day it was, what _month_ it was.

 

 

“T-Two weeks?” Harry answered, but even he doubted himself. Louis smirked menacingly.

 

 

“It’s only been 6 days darling.” Harry felt like he was going to scream.

 

 

_It had to have been longer than that! There’s no way I would be this weak if it were only six days, I wouldn’t be so tired._

 

 

 _I couldn’t be so close to giving in after only_ six days.

 

 

 _“_ You’re lying,” Harry muttered, laying his head back against the wall.

 

 

Louis only laughed.

 

 

“Oh, my Queen, I would never lie to you! Besides, you would be dead from dehydration if it had been anything over a week, and that’s if you’re comfortable and eating, and you aren’t doing either, so, it’s a miracle you lasted this long! My sweet Queen is so strong!” Louis cooed, walking down the stairs towards the curled up lad. Harry tried to disappear into the wall, but the cold cement only made him shiver.

 

 

Louis sat the tray of food down on the ground beside Harry, sitting criss-cross in front of him.

 

 

“Will you eat? At least take a sip of water.”

 

 

_Water water water wate—_

 

 

_Stop!_

 

 

Harry looked at Louis with a soft smile, reaching towards the bowl of soup that was on the tray. Louis grinned, happy that Harry was finally learning to trust him.

 

 

“You know, you should really stop giving me hot liquids,” Harry hummed, picking up the spoon.

 

 

“Why’s that?” Louis grinned only for it to fall from his face when the captive boy threw the soup in his face, hitting him with the bowl.

 

 

“That’s why! And I’ll say it again, go fuck yourself!” Harry yelled, spitting at Louis. Louis wiped the hot liquid from his face, glaring at Harry.

 

 

_I didn’t think he would fight this hard, especially for this long. I’m getting sick of this shit._

 

 

Louis stood up quickly, walking up the stairs. He turned around to glare at Harry who was glaring right back at him.

 

 

“Harry, I’ve been tolerating you thus far, but believe me, if you don’t start behaving and cooperating, I _will_ show you how much of a heartless beast I can be. I have a bad reputation and I earned it honestly, don’t make me show you…” Louis smirked. “And don’t make me show Gemma and Anne how cruel my torturing methods can be. This is your final warning.” Harry’s glare suddenly fell from his face, his eyes widening as Louis slammed the door shut, locking him inside with the food and water taunting him.

 

 

He ran up the steps and started to bang his fists against the door.

 

 

“Don’t you fucking touch them Louis! I’ll fucking kill you!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, continuing to hit the door above him with all of his strength.

 

 

******

 

 

“Wow, he really has a set of lungs, doesn’t he?” Zayn chuckled, hearing the Queen yelling from the little room under the basement. Louis nodded absentmindedly, continuing to type away on the laptop. “What are you doing?” Zayn got up from his seat, walking around the table to see Louis typing an email.

 

 

“Just getting that nosy sister of his off my tail. If this doesn’t work, I’ll just have to kill her so you better be ready to talk to her and convince her that it’s Harry,” Louis replied, typing away. Zayn wondered how Louis even got Harry’s email, but then remembered who the man is.

 

 

He got Logan to do it for him.

 

 

“‘Dear Gemma, I’m sorry that I haven’t contacted you and I’m sure you’ve been worried because of it. I can’t stand living with Des anymore, I can’t take the abuse or him stealing my money anymore. I’ve decided that I need to leave and be on my own from now on. Maybe one day I’ll come back, but I don’t think I’ll ever be able to see that man again. I have a new phone and a new number so don’t bother to call and I’m deleting my email after this. I love you and I’m sorry that I let him get to me. All the love, H.’ Do you think that she’ll believe it? And who the hell says ‘all the love?’” Zayn asked after reading the email out loud. Louis rolled his eyes.

 

 

“I looked through his old emails and that’s how he ends it, I studied the way he words things and tried to get it as accurate as possible. I don’t want her sticking her nose into this,” Louis explained, rereading it before pressing send. He leaned back in his seat and cracked his back before sighing. He closed his eyes briefly before he got up, heading over to the front door.

 

 

“I’m going to go make some rounds, I’ll be back in an hour. Go check to see if he ate anything yet.” Zayn nodded, grabbing Louis’ coat and helping him put it on, watching him leave before he sighed.

 

 

******

 

 

“Alright Queen, it’s time to eat.” Zayn grabbed a banana and walked down towards the locked hatch. He unlocked it, opening the door to see Harry curled into a ball as usual. “Harry, it’s Zayn, you don’t have to be scared,” Zayn said, watching as the young boy looked up from where his head was on his knees.

 

 

“I wouldn’t be scared if I wasn’t here. Until I’m back home, I’ll always be scared.” Zayn sighed, trying to hand the boy the banana.

 

 

It wasn’t a shock that he refused.

 

 

“Harry, you need to eat.” Harry shook his head in defiance.

 

 

“I don’t want anything from that monster, I’d rather die,” Harry sneered, hiding his face once again. Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

 

“If you don’t start eating he’s going to start hurting people you care about, Harry! Gemma is already being nosy and it’s pissing him off. The last thing you need to do is to add fuel to the fire and get her killed,” Zayn said, grabbing Harry’s face gently to make the boy look at him. Tears were shimmering in the young lad’s eyes and Zayn felt his heart break a bit.

 

 

He didn’t even know his heart still worked.

 

 

“Please, just eat. Save them the pain.” Zayn held the banana out for Harry who looked at it cautiously. The emerald eyed boy took it from him hesitantly before opening it and eating. Once he took his first bite, it took all of his willpower not to devour it in seconds.

 

 

He gave in, but he didn't want them to think he was weak.

 

 

“Thank you, now drink some water and that’ll calm him down. I’ll be back to bring you lunch.” Zayn smiled, petting Harry’s curls fondly. Their Queen was an adorable one.

 

 

No wonder Louis wanted him so much.

 

 

******

 

 

It was quiet when the King returned to his castle. No yelling coming from the basement, no music coming from the Prince’s room, no sounds of torture coming from the attic.

 

 

Peaceful it was, but peace didn't last long in Louis’ life.

 

 

Louis walked into the kitchen to see his best friend cooking, presumably for them considering Harry refused to eat. But upon further inspection, there was enough for three people.

 

 

Were they having a guest over that Louis didn’t know about?

 

 

“What’s with all the food?” Louis interrogated, watching in confusion as a fond smile appeared on the tan lad’s lips.

 

 

“Harry finally ate something so I made enough for him.” Two conflicting feelings aroused in Louis’ heart. Relief because Harry was _finally_ eating and the boy wouldn’t get sick now.

 

 

But anger because it was _Zayn_ who got him to eat. _Zayn_ of all people got his precious doll to eat.

 

 _Why would he eat for_ him _? I’m the one who loves him! I’m the one who saved him yet he eats when_ Zayn _asked him too?_

 

 

“I don’t want you going down to see him anymore.” Louis snapped, grabbing the plate Zayn was making from his hand, grabbing a fork for the boy. Zayn looked at him in shock.

 

 

“What? Why—”

 

 

“He’s _mine,_ Zayn, and I don’t appreciate you trying to steal him from me!” Louis yelled, towering over the raven-haired man. Zayn looked at him in fear.

 

 

_Messing with something he loves is enough to earn anyone death, even me._

 

 

“But I wasn’t trying too! You need him to eat so he doesn’t _die!_ Who cares who got him to eat!” Zayn yelled back, knowing that he can’t let Louis sense that he’s afraid.

 

 

He can’t let him go into his predatory mode.

 

 

“ _I_ care. He’s mine and I will kill anyone who tries to take him from me, even you, Zayn.” Louis sneered, turning around, ignoring Zayn when he spoke one last time.

 

 

“Don’t let your unreasonable jealousy get in the way of the fact that he _ate_ something. If you truly loved him, that fact should make you overjoyed, no matter who got him to do it.”

 

 

Louis only slammed the door behind him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: LarryShipperForLife on Ao3 and Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	12. Disconnected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was co-writing this story with two other amazing authors on Wattpad and decided to post the story on here. Sadly, YSLmalone on Wattpad can no longer write this, but Castaway_larry and I will be continuing the story on our own.
> 
> This story will be intense and graphic. Read with caution.
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.

**  
**

 

 

 

**You should just give up, he obviously won’t let you go.**

  
  


“Shut up! I’ll find a way out!” 

  
  


**_That’s funny! You’re naked and shivering in your own filth and you’re convinced you can make it out!_ **

  
  


_ He’s an idiot. _

  
  


**_It’s painfully pathetic._ **

  
  


**Absolutely** _. _

  
  


“Just stop it! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” Harry screamed as loud as his lungs would allow, gripping his knotted hair in anger.

 

**Just give up already.**

  
  


**_Do what he wants._ **

  
  


_ Save us the pain of being in your fucked up head. _

  
  


**_Either do what he says—_ **

  
  


**Or just die already.**

  
  


“Please, go away, go away, go away—” Harry sobbed, cry rocking back and forth with his knees to his chest and his head on his knees. He tugged at his hair lightly, tears streaming down his face. 

  
  


He was finally beginning to lose his mind and he knew it.

  
  


******

  
  


Louis walked down to the basement with the lunch Zayn prepared and a bottle of water. 

  
  


He sat them down on the table, unlocking the hatch to see Harry asleep, curled in a fetal position shivering. He grabbed the food and walked down the stairs, sitting down beside the boy. He placed the tray beside him and smiled fondly, taking his jacket off and placing it on him. 

  
  


Harry couldn't possibly be human, no human could be as beautiful as him. Even as his tear-stained cheeks slowly lost their fat from lack of food and the dark circles appeared under his eyes from stress and loss of sleep, he was still as breathtaking as when Louis first saw him. He reached out and combed his fingers through the sleeping boy’s greasy locks, smiling in admiration. 

  
  


Harry began to stir when Louis’ rough fingers continuously got caught on knots in his curls, his eyes slowly blinking open in a daze. He looked around the dark, musty smelling room that had been his home for almost a week and almost didn't remember what the outside of this room looked like. It was slowly fading from his mind, disappearing into his subconscious until it would forever be locked away.

  
  


“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you, love,” Louis murmured, placing a kiss on the tired boy’s forehead. Harry flinched, moving away once he realized who was talking to him. Louis frowned. He picked up the tray and placed it in front of his captive, pushing it towards him. The boy looked at it in complete distrust as he did everything in his place. Why wouldn’t he? It’d probably be a concern if he  _ didn’t _ distrust everything that had to do with this man.

  
  


“If you eat and drink, I’ll let you walk around the house, how does that sound? Maybe we’ll even be able to give you a bath,” Louis muttered, watching happily as Harry perked up a bit. Harry hesitantly took a bit of the bread that was on the tray and took a bite, slowly beginning to eat faster. 

  
  


Louis stared at him, relief and joy filling his body. He watched as the boy ate like he would die if he didn’t and Louis had to hold back a smirk. He got him to this point, this point of complete desperation.

  
  


And soon, it would be admiration and adoration.

  
  


“You know, I was really happy when Zayn told me you were eating. I know that this isn’t how you wanted things to go with your life, but I promise, it’s for the better,” Louis muttered, reaching his hand out to brush a curl behind Harry’s head, but he flinched, causing Louis to frown. 

  
  


Harry looked away, taking a sip of the water.

  
  


“How could kidnapping someone and stuffing them in a quiet, dark room for a week make their life better? How the actual fuck does that make any sense?” Harry gritted out, glaring at his kidnapper. Louis opened his mouth, but Harry continued. “You took me from my entire life. You took me from my job, uni, my friends, my family — ”

  
  


“Actually, your family is the reason I took you. Des, to be more specific. I took you to protect you from him.” Harry’s glare fell from his face and twisted into confusion. The two stared at each other in the small, dark room with the only light coming from the room above. Then, Harry broke the silence.

  
  


“What do you mean?” He questioned, watching in bewilderment as Louis stood up, offering Harry his hand. Harry stared at his hand, a battle raging in his mind. He wanted to leave this godforsaken prison he was kept in. He wanted to get a shower, he wanted to wear clothes other than the boxers he’d been wearing for six days. He  _ needed  _ to see the light and breathe fresh air that wasn’t musky or stale.

  
  


He  _ had _ to stretch his legs before he cut circulation off completely and they needed to be amputated. And Louis probably wouldn’t be against the idea of doing it himself with how psychotic he was.

  
  
  


“Why don’t we go on that walk now, hm?” Louis grinned, frightening Harry, but he needed to walk around. He was determined to find a way out of there and he needed to be able to walk to do that.

  
  


**_Take his hand, moron!_ **

  
  


Harry flinched at the voice screaming inside his head, but took Louis’ hand and let him pull him up, but he began to fall. He grabbed onto Louis as the older man grabbed his waist, holding on to him tightly. His legs were so weak. 

  
  


This is just sad.

  
  


“I’ve got you, take your time,” Louis murmured into his ear, making Harry shiver in disgust. He tried to put more pressure on his legs than on Louis but that only caused him to fall once again, making Louis grab his waist harder.

  
  


Louis chuckled slightly at him. 

  
  


_ ‘He actually needs me now, for something as simple as walking,’  _ Louis silently mused with a smile.

  
  


He was sickeningly proud of that.

  
  


Harry, on the other hand, wanted nothing more than to punch the man in the face. How could someone be so messed up in the head that the fact that a person temporarily losing the ability to walk was funny? How could they find pleasure in causing something like that?

  
  


Harry took a deep breath of determination and began to walk, his legs shaky, but he was able to walk on his own. However, that didn't mean that Louis was going to let go of his waist and hand. 

  
  


Louis helped him walk up the stairs.

  
  


**Useless** _. _

  
  


_ Pitiful _ **_._ **

  
  


**_You’re a complete waste of space._ **

  
  


**Bitch can’t even walk on his ow—**

  
  


Light.

  
  


As soon as Harry took a step outside of that dark hole of isolation and solitude, the voices ceased.

  
  


Harry let out a breath of relief and a small smile.

  
  


_ ‘Thank god,’  _ he thought.

  
  


Louis led him further into the basement, guiding him over and up the stairs to the main hall before Harry had to take a break causing Louis to smirk. 

  
  


“Tired already? Maybe we should put you back in your hole until you can actually make it upstairs to your room.” Harry looked at him in anger and frustration, gasping for air. 

  
  


The room around him was starting to spin, black spots dancing around his vision. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He needed to make it up the stairs, he couldn’t go back down there. Not where the voices came to talk to him.

  
  


Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, concentrating on his heartbeat. He felt it beating fast and willed it to go down and slowly, along with his heavy breathing, it went down. 

  
  


He turned to the blue-eyed nightmare and glared. 

  
  


“Let's go.”

  
  


******

 

Zayn watched his target with sharp eyes as they moved about the restaurant. He was currently in the back corner in a booth, barely lit up by the hanging stained-glass light. 

  
  


Gemma was quite popular. Many customers were requesting to be in her section and many of them were men. He scowled at the men that drooled over her curves as she walked by them, making disgusting gestures when she wasn’t paying attention. 

  
  


“Zayn? What are you doing here? Don’t you usually work the second shift?” Gemma questioned as she stood in front of him, her eyes looking quite tired and hair fell from her ponytail onto her face. 

  
  


She was beautiful even when she was exhausted, but her beauty didn't really compare to that of her brother.

  
  


But, beautiful she was nonetheless.

  
  


“I took the night off and decided to have dinner here. I wanted to see if you’ve heard from Harry yet.” Gemma’s tired smile fell from her face and her eyes watered. 

  
  


 

“He said he couldn’t take living with Dad anymore. I don’t blame him for that at all, but he could have told me. We could have left together with Mom. How could he just leave us like that, and how dare he say goodbye in a fucking email instead of in person or even a fucking phone call,” Gemma began to cry and Zayn felt so bad for her. 

  
  


But he knew that if she were to find out the truth, it would only cause her more pain.

  
  


Zayn stood up and gathered her in his arms, rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

  
  


“It’s okay, he needs to find his way right now, but I’m sure he’ll be back.” Gemma cried harder because she didn't believe a word he said.

  
  


And neither did he.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written By: LarryShipperForLife on Ao3 and Wattpad
> 
> Co-written with castaway_larry and YSLmalone on Wattpad.


	13. Fuck You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next update is a bit late but I would like to explain why. This story started out with three authors and sadly because of personal issues, there is only one author left, that being myself. Because of these personal issues, both Hosna and Sian have decided to no longer continue to write this story. This is the reason that the updates have been stretched out so far and I apologize for that.
> 
> However, I absolutely love this story and it has become an outlet for my own personal issues and instead of discontinuing or just deleting it, I have decided to continue it by myself. I would love for them to join me if they ever are able to return to writing but until/if that happens, I will be writing this alone. I have the rest of the story mostly planned out and updates should be coming a lot faster now, but please, bare with me for the next few. 
> 
> I hope you all will still continue to read this story even though it'll only be me writing this. We all truly appreciate the love and support you've given this story, especially when we had to switch what story the account was on.
> 
> There will be an update either tonight or tomorrow depending on how things go because I'm also a bit sick at the moment and have to finish editing the chapter. 
> 
> Thank you ~E

 

 

Harry sat on ‘his’ bed with a towel wrapped his shivering, naked body. He watched as Louis pulled clothes out of the closet on the wall left of the bed.

 

 

The man was humming a song that sent a creepy feeling into his heart. The notes his voice produced created such a sinister sound that seems to match his personality perfectly. He turned around with a peaceful smile displayed on his face.

 

 

“Stand up,” he commanded smoothly, watching Harry’s every movement, even the ones his eyes subtly make. Harry obeyed reluctantly, keeping the towel wrapped around him as tightly as his bound hands allowed.

 

 

Louis bent down, holding out a pair of underwear for Harry to step into, pulling them up the boy’s wonderful legs. He let his fingers skim against his skin as he does, his fingertips sending feelings of disgust through Harry’s body.

 

 

Harry grabbed the towel that's still around him tightly, biting his lip.

 

 

The blue-eyed man stepped closer so their bodies were nearly touching. He trailed a finger over the boy’s left collarbone, earning a flinch out of the vulnerable boy.

 

 

“I met your father when I was a teenager. My father was able to hold down a steady job along with our little underground business and met your father through that. Your father used to be a good man. You know, until my father got him hooked.” Louis began to play with a curl that’s in front of Harry’s eye. Harry wanted to cut it off as soon as the man touched it. He wanted to burn every part of his skin that this fiend touched.

 

 

“So it was your dad that r-ruined my father. Not you,” Harry stated, glaring up at the amused man. The blue orbs danced with humor and knowledge that Harry didn’t know, and Harry knew that he loved that. He loved the fact that Harry needed him to answer everything for him.

 

 

He was sick.

 

 

“Actually, it was us both. My father began to ease him into it about 4 years ago. Mainly, Des only wanted weed, but then I took over the business when I was 23 and I began to make sure people would come back.” Louis smirked, the pride his voice held pissed off Harry’s soul. “I laced his supply and got him hooked on harder things. Normally, I only do this with the ones who are too stubborn to sell their souls to the drug. Your father was one.

 

 

“I even offered him some meth, free of charge, but he declined. I assume it was because he loved you guys. But—” Louis smugly smiled, pulling Harry closer. “Considering he let me have you to pay his debt, his love now belongs to the drugs.” Harry glared up at him, his hands were the only thing creating space between them.

 

 

“I don’t believe you. My father may be fucked up, but he loves me. He wouldn’t sell me to you. You’re so fucked up in the head it’s unbelievable,” Harry snarled, trying to push the psychotic man away from him. Louis frowned.

 

 

“But I’m not fucked up. This is my normal. This world was the one I was raised in and this mindset I have was how I was raised to be. You’re the one who’s head is fucked up in my eyes.” Harry looked up into Louis’ eyes in astonishment. He didn’t glance or try to seem brave by looking. He actually looked, trying to see into Louis’ eyes, his heart.

 

 

The fact that Louis probably wasn’t lying saddens Harry. If he was telling the truth, it sounds like he had been raised to be the ruthless demon he was. A person who did whatever to get what he wanted and believed he deserved. Growing up in an environment like this would fuck any child up.

 

 

The other thing that bothered him, awakened a million questions, was the fact that Louis probably did think that Harry’s mindset was fucked up. Louis didn’t understand the fact that most people feel guilty when inflicting pain on others. He didn’t understand why Harry would be so upset to leave his family and friends because he didn’t care about them, or at least it seemed as though he didn’t. Louis didn’t seem to understand the thought of love in the way most people do. He did think that he was protecting Harry, he did think that he loved Harry. He thought this simply because this was the love he grew up around, he never had the chance to understand what true love actually was.

 

 

“You’re so pretty when you open your heart up to me, you know?” Louis pressed his lips to Harry’s in a quick peck before pulling away and continuing. “You’re so pretty all the time. I was wondering how you didn’t have a boyfriend, not that I mind, of course.”  Louis chuckled. “But how could someone not want you? It’s quite annoying to think about how many people will want you when they see you. All of my men, they’ll all want you for themselves,” Louis snipped in annoyance, but then a thoughtful look appeared on his attractive face. “Maybe I should make sure no one would ever want to look at you again. That way, I’ll be the only one to know the truth of what your beauty was until I took it away.” Harry whimpered in fear as the man pulled a knife out of his pocket, holding it up to his cheek.

 

 

He skimmed the knife against the pale skin, causing Harry to close his eyes in fear. He gripped his towel tightly and braced himself for the pain, but it didn’t come.

 

 

“But I suppose there is no need to be so drastic, they all know that if they even think about you in a way only I should, that they’ll face a fate that’ll make them beg for death.” Louis pulled the knife away from Harry’s face, putting it back in his pocket. Harry opened his eyes and watched as Louis’ demonic smile faded into a thin line. It wasn’t until Louis wiped the tear from his cheek that he knew he was crying. “That finally broke you into tears in front of me? Of all the other times you tried to stop me from seeing you cry, all those times you waited until I left, me threatening your face caused the river to flow? I figured that you weren’t a vain person, but I guess I was wrong. That’s a shame.” Louis sighed. “Then again, you did cry when I stepped on that stupid spider, which was one of the most pathetic things I’ve ever seen. You’re lucky that I already fell in love with you or I would have killed you by now.” Harry glared up at him, his fighting spirit suddenly entering his body.

 

 

“Then fucking kill me! I would love to die at this point! And for your information, I wasn’t afraid of becoming ugly! I was kidnapped, nearly frozen to death, starved for days, locked in a goddamn basement for so long I don’t even know what day it is, and had a knife held to my face; of course, I’m going to fucking cry!” Harry screamed, letting tears fall down his face freely. “And who knows what the hell you're going to do to me! I don’t understand why you had to take me of all fucking people! I-I just don’t understand!” Harry sobbed, sitting back on the bed.

 

 

Louis looked down at him with cold eyes. He pushed Harry down onto his back, ripping the towel away from his body. He ran his hands over Harry’s chest, letting his fingers scratch marks into the tattooed skin.

 

 

“This is part of the reason I took you. If you honestly don’t know why I took you, you’re not as smart as I thought you were. Why would someone kidnap someone as pretty as you?” Harry tried to push Louis away, but Louis pinned Harry’s bound hands above his head with one of his. Louis glared down at him with eyes so menacing that Harry felt his face go white in fear. “You’re poor, your father is a fucking crackhead, what else do you have to offer other than your body?” Louis chuckled coldly, leaning into Harry’s neck.

 

 

“Fuck you, you’re fucking psychotic.” He felt Louis smile against his skin.

 

 

“Sorry, but I’ll be the one fucking you.” Louis bit down harshly on his neck causing the younger to let out a scream in pain. Louis pulled back with a smirk, looking at the mark his teeth left in the boy’s flesh.

 

 

He pressed his lips harshly against the terrified boy’s, moving his hand down under Harry’s underwear. Harry’s eyes widen in complete terror, tears began to stream down his face. He struggled to pull his hands free but to no avail.

 

 

 

 _‘This can’t be fucking happening, dear lord, someone help me!’_ Harry screamed in his head.

 

 

Louis shoved his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth, grinding onto Harry’s leg. Harry thrashed around, trying to wiggle away from the stronger man’s grip. Harry began to cry harder as Louis’ hand began to wander and—

 

 

Suddenly, the door opened and a frantic and angered Zayn entered the room in a frenzy.

 

 

 

“Louis, they’re here!”


	14. Battlefield

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so, I have a question and I'd really appreciate as much feedback from you guys as possible on this because this is mainly for you readers. As the story stands right now, it will be around 70ish chapters which is much longer than anything I've ever written. I know that sometimes, it one story is too long, I end up losing interest so I have some options that I would appreciate you guys voting on. 
> 
>  
> 
> Would you rather:
> 
>  
> 
> This being a long story.
> 
>  
> 
> Having it split so it has a sequel.
> 
>  
> 
> Shorten it so it isn't as long.
> 
>  
> 
> Please let me know what you guys prefer!
> 
>  
> 
> ~E

 

 

Louis looked over at Zayn with an annoyed expression, his eyes filled with irritation.

 

 

“Who the fuck is here, Zayn? We were in the middle of something here,” he sneered, his hand tightening around Harry’s wrist making him whimper. Harry stared at Zayn pleadingly, hoping he would somehow be able to get Louis off of him, to get him away from him. However, Zayn didn’t even spare him a passing glance or acknowledge the situation which was out of character for him.

 

 

“It’s Leo.” Harry felt Louis tense from where he was on top of him, anger immediately radiating off of him. He removed himself from the trembling boy that was beneath him and began to talk to Zayn sharply.

 

 

“Where is he? He should know not to come here unless he has a death wish,” Louis snarled, storming toward the door. “Take him downstairs, I’ll be down in a minute,” Louis barked out, rushing out of the room. 

 

 

Harry watched him leave, completely astounded. He had never seen Louis like that. Louis has been cruel and cold towards him before, but he never heard him talk with such anger and dominance before. He reminded him of a lion getting ready to lead his pride into a hunt. 

 

 

Why the hell did he find him so attractive at that moment? The fact horrified and disgusted him. 

 

 

Zayn rushed over to Harry and tugged him to his feet harshly. He grabbed the clothes that Louis had picked out and rushed to help Harry get changed before ushering him out of the room.

 

 

“C’mon, we don’t have much time. Let’s go,” Zayn commands, pulling Harry out of the room quickly.

 

 

“Zayn, s-slow down—”

 

 

“We can’t slow down, we have to get you somewhere safe.” Harry struggled to keep up with Zayn in his weakened state.

 

 

Zayn tugged Harry down to the basement only for the boy to start resisting.

 

 

“N-No, Zayn—” Harry tried to pry Zayn’s hand away from his wrists, “—Zayn, I-I can’t go back in t-there. The voice—the voices will come back, Zayn, I-if I go back!” Harry began to hit Zayn as hard as he could when they got to the door. “N-No! Don’t make me go back there! No, Zayn, no!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, kicking and screaming as if he was being sent to his death.

 

 

“Harry, it’s to keep you safe—”

 

 

“I can’t take the voices! They only come when it’s dark Zayn don’t put me back in the darkness!” Harry begged as he tried to tug away from Zayn once again. Zayn got the hatch open only for Harry to start screaming louder as if the thought of being back in the dark room was physically torturing him.

 

 

“Harry, we don’t have time—” Harry kicks Zayn in the chest, catching him off guard. He fell to the ground, nearly falling into the hole that had become Harry’s personal hell.

 

 

Harry turned to run, prepare to take out anything that got in his way, but there were two sets of arm grabbing him, one set on each of his arms as he struggled.

 

 

“Let me go, let me go, let me go—”

 

 

“Time to go to sleep, Queen. I’ll be back for you once it’s safe,” Louis whispered soothingly, piercing a needle into Harry’s left arm.

 

 

“Let me go, let me go, let me go—” Harry continued to fight until he eventually began to feel tired, his eyes closing without his permission.

 

 

“Let… me…. g-go—”

 

 

******

 

 

“Goddamn, he can put up a fight for being so weak. Would've sent me to the hospital if I would have fallen down those stairs,” Zayn muttered angrily, not understanding how terrified Harry was of going back into that hole.

 

 

“Focus. He has men surround us everywhere. Logan sent out an alarm and Ryan, Michael, and Viktor are already on their way. We have everything secured for now, but I’m not sure how long we can hold them,” Louis muttered angrily, picking Harry up gently and walking him down into the room. He sat him down on a blanket he had brought down and covered him up with another.

 

He sighed and brushed Harry’s freshly cleaned hair away from his face.

 

“I’ll make sure you’re safe. Don’t wake up before I come back or the after-effects of the drugs will have you going insane,” Louis whispered in amusement, looking down at Harry’s lips. He leaned down and pressed their lips together. He bit down on the boy’s lip harshly, drawing blood from the plump lips with a satisfied smirk. He licked his lips and got up, leaving Harry reluctantly.

 

“Throw the rug over it, but don't lock it. The lock will give the door away, he shouldn't wake up before we take care of this, anyway. Let’s go kill this annoying little bitch.”

 

 

******

 

 

Everything was spinning. His head felt like someone was hitting him with a hammer over and over again. He tried to sit up but he fell back down again. He looked around as his eyes slowly began to clear up. He looked around only for his heart to drop when he realized he was in the dark prison that was slowly taking his sanity every minute he was in it.

 

**Look who finally decided to wake up.**

 

_God, pull yourself together._

 

**Piece of shit.**

 

 

“No!” Harry screamed at the top of his lungs, gripping his hair so tightly strands began to come out. He staggered up the stairs blindly and frantically, pushing on the door as hard as he could. He expected it to stay shut, for him to have to hit it with his entire body and it still not open, but it did.

 

 

It shot wide open.

 

****

**_What the fuck—_ **

 

 

Harry let out a laugh of relief, scrambling up the cold cement stairs and into the room where the tiny light bulb provided enough light to get rid of the horrible voices. He willed himself to calm down, taking deep, calming breaths. He felt his heart start to beat slower, the adrenaline from his fear beginning to disappear until his mind was in a sweet serenity of peace.

 

 

Well, that was until he realized he was still a prisoner and that even though he escaped from the lion’s den, he still had to walk through this prison he was being kept in.

 

 

He shivered at the cold air but didn’t want to walk back into the black abyss the blanket that had covered his body when he was unconscious. Now that he was calm, he noticed the slight pounding in his head, the pain on his lip, and how extremely dry his throat was. His stomach felt like it the acid in it was poking holes through the lining, trying to claw its way out of his body.

 

He fell down onto the cold cement, grabbing his head as the pounding became worse. He wanted nothing more than to lay down and die with how horrible he felt and he did. He laid down in the fetal position, willing the pain or his life to leave.

 

 

But then he felt the whole house shake.

 

 

It felt like an earthquake was shaking the entire house until it was ready to collapse. But then it ceased a few seconds later.

 

 

“I need to get out of here. T-This may be my only chance!” Harry grunts out to himself, clutching his stomach as he moves to stand. One arm on the ground to balance himself until his legs no longer felt like jello.

 

 

He staggered towards the wooden stairs, climbing them slowly with one hand helping him balance once again.

 

 

He gets to the door, taking a deep breath before he slowly turned the knob. He went to open the door slowly, but a sharp, throbbing pain in his head made him fall and the door to swing open with it.

 

 

“Shit—” The sound of glass shattering interrupted his thoughts and pain and the smell of smoke entered his nose. He looked up to see smoke on the ceiling and a window broken to his right.

 

 

The sounds of gunshots were going off and if Harry could feel anything other than pain, he would definitely be overwhelmed and terrified.

 

He glanced around to see people running around outside, taking cover behind the stone pieces that were scattered around the mansion as decoration. Harry noticed a man who seemed to be giving everyone orders, and he certainly wasn’t Louis. But he certainly must be the “King” of those guys like Louis was to his men.

 

“Oh god, did I really just call him 'King'?” Harry muttered in annoyance at himself.

 

 

He and the men must be the “them” Zayn was talking about when he saved him from the nightmare that was about to happen.

 

 

Harry walked toward the front door, which surprisingly had only one lock on it. What would Louis do if Harry got out and escaped? Then, Harry had such an unpleasant thought that made him want to cry. Obviously, Louis had some way of tracking him down if he got out or had a way to make sure he wouldn’t leave or have the chance to leave this horrid house.

 

 

Harry coughed harshly as smoke continued to fill his lungs and he unlocked the door. He swung the heavy door open and the gunshots and yelling got louder.

 

 

“Fucking aim you idiots!”

 

 

“Storm inside the house!”

 

 

“Don’t let them past the gate!”

 

 

Harry gasped for a fresh breath of air and slowly began to breathe properly. However, his breathing hadn’t really been proper since he was taken to the cage he was trapped in.

 

 

Harry scanned the scene with his eyes, finding them landing on the same man once again.

 

 

But this time, the guy was looking back at him with what seemed like confusion or astonishment on his face.

 

 

“Harry!” It was Zayn’s voice, but he saw the man mouth it at the same time. His eyes stayed glued to the suddenly familiar looking man, not noticing the pinch in his arm until Zayn had injected him with something.

 

 

“I’m so sorry, I need to do this to protect you. I’m so sorry…” Harry didn’t spare Zayn, only trying to figure out where he saw that face as his vision faded to black once again.

 

 


	15. I'm A Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you guys voted and the majority on here and Ao3 is that you guy would prefer this story to just be a long story! Thank you to everyone who gave their opinion, I really appreciate it!
> 
> See notes at the bottom for something about the next chapter and enjoy this chapter!xx

****

 

 

Warmth. Warmth and bliss surrounded Harry. He felt like he was on a cloud, covered by a blanket of protection. He felt so safe. He opened his eyes to see he was in the room that had been deemed his by the king. He tried to sit up but immediately fell back down onto the plush softness as his head began to pound and his vision began to spin. 

 

 

 

“Lay back down, Queen, you’re not going to be able to see straight for a while.” Hands press him down onto the bed, forcing him to lay down. Harry doesn’t put up a fight, only snuggling into a pillow. “Open up, this will help the headache.” Harry didn’t think twice, only opening his mouth as the person told him to do. He was too tired and in too much pain to fight. He felt something being placed onto his tongue and he felt it start to dissolve.

 

 

 

“You’re quite cute when you’re not fighting.” Harry felt hands running through his hair and he nuzzled into it, slowly feeling his headache fading away. He felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him into a chest as he slowly faded into unconsciousness. “Sleep my Queen, can’t have you getting me in trouble with the King when he wakes up.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

“—Oliver, are you insane? What if I would have been Louis, huh? He would have tortured you to death like Foster! Maybe even worse.” A frantic voice enters Harry’s sluggish mind as he slowly began to regain consciousness. He tried to open his eyes, to see where he was, but he couldn’t. All he could feel was cold air on his body, but he was still on the most comfortable things he’s ever been on.

 

 

 

“That’s why I drugged ‘im, so he can’t tell Louis who it was. Sad that he won’t even know what happened.”

 

 

 

“You were supposed to help him with the after-effects of the drugs, not try to rape him! You’re lucky I got here before you did too much damage. Now, I’m leaving before I get dragged into this because I was here, you’d be smart to leave while he’s still too dazed to identify you.” A door slammed, but Harry didn’t dare open his eyes. He heard a man let out a sigh only to feel a hand on his forehead.

 

 

 

“I guess you’ll be fine, fucking George had to ruin the fun we could have had.” He felt the hand leave his head and then footsteps retreat toward the door. “I know you’re awake. If your headache returns, take the pills I laid on the nightstand. It’ll help, for real this time. It’s over the counter pain medicine. Goodbye, my Queen.” The sound of the door shutting has Harry letting out a breath of relief, still struggling to open his eyes. He used his arms to push himself up, the soft, dim lighting still hurt his aching eyes as he was slowly able to open them. He looked around in a haze, realizing it was his room that he was in.

 

 

 

“Fuck, I feel like I was hit by a fucking truck,” Harry hissed out in pain, noticing the pills that the man, Oliver, said would help him. He’s not going to take it, though. He couldn't possibly trust that they were over the counter and nonaddictive. But as the stabbing pain in his head began to grow, the little white pills became more appealing.

 

 

 

Biting his lip, Harry reaches for the unknown substance, putting it in his mouth and swallowing. He relaxed, praying for it to work quickly. He laid back down and closed his eyes, too exhausted to even attempt to keep his eyes open. That was, until he realized what he had done, what kind of drug he had just willingly let into his system without know what it was. 

 

 

 

Harry stumbled to get up, rushing to one of the doors in the room that led to a bathroom connected to his room. He ran over to the toilet and shoved his finger down his throat, and forced himself to throw up.

 

 

 

He wiped his mouth with toilet paper, wiping the tears from his eyes. He’s always hated throwing up and it always caused tears to fall from his eyes. However, he doesn’t know if the tears are from that alone, or the fact that he willingly took drugs from a stranger without a second thought, just to get the pain to stop.

 

 

 

He faintly felt someone place their arms around him but he didn’t pull away. He felt so weak, so useless.

 

 

 

“I can’t take this anymore,” Harry whispered to himself, feeling the arms that held him tighten around his slowly thinning body. He felt himself being lifted off of the ground and vaguely noticed that he was being put on the bed.

 

 

 

“Harry, what made you throw up?” Harry looked up to see that it was Zayn who was holding him to comfort him. He figured it would be. It’s funny that Louis insisted that he was the one who loved Harry, yet it’s Zayn who is constantly comforting him and looking out for him.

 

 

 

_ Why did he even take me if he wasn’t going to at least try and love me?’ _

 

 

 

Harry tensed at his own thought.

 

 

 

_ ‘Why did that even cross my mind?’ _

 

 

 

“Harry!” Harry snapped out of the train of thought he was about to go down and looked up at Zayn who was looking down at him in concern.

 

 

 

“What?” He asked quickly, beginning to bite his nails. It’s a bad habit that he’s had ever since he was a child. If his anxiety grew too much, he’d bite them so much that they would bleed. Ironically, his anxiety had been so high since he had gotten there that he was too distracted to even do it. Until now, that was.

 

 

 

“Why were you throwing up? Our doctor should have checked on you.” Harry looked over at the white door that leads to the bathroom.

 

 

 

“My head hurt so much and I took the pills he gave me. It hurt so bad that I didn’t even care what it was.” Drops of water welled up in Harry’s eyes once again and the pain in his head grew. “I-I was so shocked that I did that and I freaked. I made myself throw up. For fuck sakes, the last thing he gave me knocked me out and who knows what he did to me,” Harry rambled, rubbing his eyes as he cried. He felt Zayn tense, but he didn’t care. He was more focused on the fact that he willingly took drugs after being injected twice with who knows what and willingly took drugs while he was barely coherent.

 

 

 

“Hold on to me.” Zayn lifted the small boy up suddenly, causing him to clutch onto him tightly. Harry didn’t pay attention to where they were going, but once he smelled the musky smell that sends terror through his body, he began to freak out.

 

 

 

“No, please, don’t Zayn!” Harry pleaded weakly, the pain in his head and the weakness of being drugged constantly stopped him from being able to try to get away.

 

 

 

“Harry, you’ll be safe here, please, it’ll only be for a little while. I promise.” Zayn sat him down on the blanket before quickly leaving him. Harry struggled to follow after him, stumbling into the wall as he began to use it as leverage, but Zayn shut the hatch and locked it.

 

 

Harry fell down as he sobbed, hitting his head to try and get the pain to stop.

 

 

 

**Welcome back, bitch.**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think of this chapter? 
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter may be intense and triggering, just warning you.xx


	16. These Four Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of intense. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warning: Suicidal thoughts, self-harm, and sort of a suicide attempt. Read with caution.

 

 

Silence. Silence is something that so many people wish for and dream of. They crave silence and peace from their hectic, stressful lives.

 

 

 

But for Harry, the silence of this dark, cold room is nothing short of a nightmare. It scared Harry more than Louis did. If he had to choose between staying in this room a minute longer or doing whatever the hell Louis wanted him to do, he’d choose Louis in a heartbeat. And that thought scared him immensely.

 

 

 

But what truly terrified him was the voices. The voices, they whisper dark and insane thoughts into the precious boy’s innocent mind. Not once in his life had he ever contemplated taking his own life. Never did those horrific thoughts appear when his father first began his addiction and completely tore his family apart. Nor when Des hit him the first time. He never talked to anyone about it and it was only a few times, but he hadn’t gotten over the fact that these drugs made him hate him enough to do that to his own child.

 

 

 

However, these four walls made him think of nothing else. He couldn’t escape the thoughts of cutting his wrists or swallowing a bottle of pills. The constant thought of pushing Louis to his limit so he would end his misery. He used to fear ever being held at gunpoint, but now he wants nothing more.

 

 

 

But he’s still too scared to actually want such a thing. He’s always feared the unknown reality of death. He was far too terrified of it ever take risks of things he wanted to do. He had always wanted to go skydiving or climb up a mountain without a rope, but death kept him from doing these things.

 

 

 

But the voices keep pushing him further to the brink of insanity.

 

 

 

_I bet you’ll end up killing yourself before Louis even has a chance to do it himself._

 

 

 

“No, I won’t,” Harry said, closing his eyes and curling his body in to try and protect himself.

 

 

** _You should just do it. At least if you do it, it won’t be as painful as he’ll make it._ **

 

 

 

“Stop,” Harry quietly pleaded to the voices, wrapping his arms around himself.

****

 

 

**_Why are you trying so hard to be brave?_ **

 

 

 

_ Who are you trying to fool? _

 

 

 

“Shut up,” Harry whispered to himself, digging his nails into his arms to try and ground himself.

 

 

** You’re never going to get out of here. **

 

 

 

“Yes, I will!” He snapped loudly, digging his nails into his skin enough to break the skin, but that didn’t prevent him from doing it.

****

 

 

**You’re pathetic. How could a little weak, insane freak like you get out of this?**

 

 

 

“Shut up!” Harry screamed, biting his lips so hard that he bled.

 

 

 

You’re going to die in here.

****

 

 

**_No one will save you._ **

 

 

_You’re going to rot in here for the rest of your worthless life with us here to keep you company._

 

 

 

“No, I won’t! Just stop! Shut up!”

****

 

 

**We’re always going to be here, Queen.**

 

 

 

Harry’s eyes shot wide open and suddenly, he couldn’t catch his breath. As soon as the word ‘Queen’ is even muttered now, all he feels like he’s going to die. Tears started to flow from his eyes and he struggled to breathe. The boy shot up from his position where he was curled in on himself and hit his head against the ceiling from standing up so fast. He didn’t care though, the pain made him feel better.

 

 

 

“Shut up!” He scratched his nails down his arms as hard as he could, creating deep lines of pain that he needed to try and ground himself.

 

 

 

** _You can’t escape us, Queen._ **

 

“Shut up! Shut up!” Harry screamed, hitting his head against the wall.

_‘Painpainpainpain’_

****

**_We’ll never leave you, Queen._ **

 

“Leave me alone!” Harry screeched, running to the other wall and throwing himself against it.

_You’re stuck with us, Queen._

 

He fell on the ground in pain but got back up, hunched over a bit.

**In your fucked up, insane mind.**

 

He hit the cement wall in anger and fear.

__

_ We’ll shut up if you hurt yourself. _

 

Harry, with tears streaming down his face, bit down on his arm harshly. He let out a scream in agony but he needed the voices to disappear.

 

“Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up—”

**_ The only way to get rid of us is to kill yourself, Queen. _ **

 

Harry wrapped his hands around his throat and started to squeeze.

 

‘ _Getoutgetoutgetoutgetout_ — _”_

 

Suddenly, light brightened up the dark room and arms were wrapping themselves around his wrists, prying his hands away from his neck. Harry coughed and his body involuntarily began to breathe as he tried to break away from the voices.

****

**_Can’t even kill yourself right, pathetic._ **

 

 

“G-Get out, get o-out!” Harry cried, feeling someone pick him up and carry him out into the light. And as if the light was the only thing that could help him, the voices disappeared and Harry suddenly calmed down. He was still crying, but he felt like he could actually breathe once again.

 

 

 

“Hush, love, I’m here.” Harry recognized Louis’ voice, only to look up at him in fear.

 

 

 

“Please, d-don’t make me go back in there! T-The voices—”

 

 

 

“It’s all in your head, darling,” Louis soothed, cradling Harry’s head into his neck. Harry didn’t fight or try to get away.

 

 

 

He’d let Louis hold him as much as he wanted if that meant that he didn’t have to go back down there again.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Harry was currently in his room once again, cuddled under a huge blanket and a warm cup of tea beside his bed. Louis had calmed Harry down enough—which now that he’s not having a panic attack, Harry can’t believe that Louis was the one that calmed him down—he brought him upstairs and tucked him in, stepping outside to have a hushed conversation with Zayn.

 

 

 

Too bad for them, the walls were thin.

 

 

 

“—I’m telling you, as soon as he saw Harry, he called for a cease-fire and they retreated. Do you think they know each other?”

 

 

 

“They better not or I’m going to kill someone.” Harry flinched at Louis tone, picking up his tea and sipping it to calm his nerves.

 

 

 

He’s exhausted, but he’s been unconscious way too much for his liking since he’s gotten here. It’s either he can’t sleep or he can’t stay awake it seems and he’d rather be exhausted than asleep at this point.

 

 

 

The door opened, snapping Harry out of his thoughts and turned to see the two men walking in, both faces stone cold. Harry doesn’t feel anything at this moment so he imagined that he was giving them an emotionless stare back.

 

 

 

“Why did you leave the house?” Harry looked up with dull, greyish green eyes and a blank stare.

 

 

 

“I smelt smoke and I heard gunshots. Besides, it’s not like I want to stay here with you.” He said in a monotone. Louis rolled his eye, but Harry paid it no mind. He was too detached at the moment to care.

 

 

 

“Did you see a man—”

 

 

 

“Yeah, I saw him. The one telling everyone to attack? Yeah.” Harry interrupted, but Louis didn’t get upset or angry. He just kept the same stoic expression.

 

 

 

“Did you recognize him?” Harry shrugged, looking over at Zayn who wore an unwavering cold expression, but it didn’t make Harry feel the least bit threatened.

 

 

 

“He looked familiar, but I can’t tell you why. I thought I saw him say my name, but I could have just been seeing things.” Harry explained, giving up the truth without a fight. He doesn’t care what they do to that person, he only cared about being away from that room. He’ll give up any information he can if it kept him from there.

 

 

 

Louis untensed slightly, barely enough to notice, yet Harry did. He watched as Louis held his hands out for the boy to take and he did without much thought. The outer corners of Louis’ lips twitched up slightly when he didn’t fight and Harry couldn’t find it in himself to care that it made Louis happy.

 

 

 

‘ _Maybe keeping him happy is the best thing to do for right now,’_ he thought to himself, relieved that the other voices were nowhere to be heard.

 

 

 

Louis silently nodded at Zayn who walked out of the room before he helped Harry stand up and began to lead Harry out of the room, the blanket still wrapped around him. Harry followed wordlessly and held Louis’ hand without a thought.

 

 

 

They walked down the stairs and towards the kitchen where there was a door leading outside. Harry tightened his grip on Louis’ hand and felt the first emotion since he calmed down from his panic attack.

 

 

 

Happiness.

 

 

 

He never really thought about it, but he longed to breathe in fresh air now that he sees the dead grass through the window. There were small patches of snow on the ground but Harry didn’t care.

 

 

 

He was being greedy, he knew it, but he was desperate to go outside now that the thought has entered his slowly breaking mind.

 

 

 

Louis opened the door and Harry smiled as the cold air hit his face.

 

 

 

“I missed that,” Louis muttered softly, rubbing circles into the back of Harry’s hand with his thumb.

 

 

 

“Missed what?”

 

 

 

“Your smile.” Harry’s smile immediately dropped. He hadn’t even realized his lips quirked up without his permission. Louis doesn’t comment on the frown reappearing, only pulling Harry towards a metal building that Harry assumed was a really big workshop.

 

 

 

But when Louis pulled him inside, he realized that it was a workshop, but not for building things.

 

 

 

This was a workshop of death and torture.

 


	17. Stay Alive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clear up the confusion that may occur in this chapter, this chapter will be happening at the same time as the next chapter.

 

 

He didn’t run away, Gemma knew that much. He didn’t have the funds, he didn’t have the support of someone else, and he had nowhere to go. She knew her brother and she knew that no matter how bad their situation was, he would never leave.

 

 

 

He wasn’t stupid enough to do that. He wasn’t dumb enough to leave without a plan and as far as she knew, he never had one. He didn’t take anything from his room and she knew that.

 

 

 

He didn’t have much and even if one thing was taken, it was noticeable. No clothes were missing, not a bag, or food. Not even any money was taken from the secret little stash he kept in the air vent that he never told anyone about except for her.

 

 

 

Nothing was missing, but that’s not the only reason she knew that he didn’t run away.

 

 

 

Harry wasn’t afraid of much, but he had always been afraid of the night. Not night time specifically, but being outside at night. The thought of all things that go on or the things that could happen always freaked him out. Not only that, but he hated being away from home. He always found it stressful to spend the night at someone’s house, even if it was as simple as their Grandmother’s or the kid who used to live next door. He hated it.

 

 

 

There’s absolutely no way that he’d leave without money or go to someone else’s house.

 

 

 

And that’s why she’s currently arguing with Des.

 

 

 

“Who gives a shit about him! He left us, Gemma! Fuck him! I may have fucked a lot of shit up but I never left you guys to fend for yourselves—”

 

 

 

“No, but you gladly drained all of our savings for your fucking drugs! So maybe he’d still be here if it wasn’t for you! Maybe we would have been better off without you!” Anne screamed, tears of frustrations and longing flowing from her face.

 

 

 

If Gemma thought she was taking Harry’s disappearance hard, it was _nothing_ compared to Anne. The poor mother hadn’t stopped crying ever since she found out. She’s been depressed and so incredibly angry.

 

 

 

And she absolutely _hated_ Des.

 

 

 

“He’s a wimp! If it bothered him so much, he should have been a man and stood up to me—”

 

 

 

“He did, but you were just too fucking high to remember it you fucking piece of shit!” Anne screamed, lunging at a laughing Des, but was held back by Gemma.

 

 

 

“He didn’t fucking run away!” Gemma screamed in anger and frustration. Des suddenly stopped laughing at how weak his wife seemed and Anne stopped her attempt at killing her husband. They both looked at her bewildered and shocked.

 

 

 

“What do you mean he didn’t run away? We read the emai—”

 

 

 

“Look at the facts, Mom. Nothing is gone from his room, he didn’t take any food from the house or any money that he had stashed away.” Des suddenly perked up but Gemma glared. “I fucking put it somewhere you won’t be able to touch it so don’t even look for it. God, are you so fucking hooked that you care more about your damn drugs than your son who is fucking _missing_?” She screamed in disbelief, glaring at her father with such cold eyes that he froze.

 

 

 

“Well, I—”

 

 

 

“No, you’re going to fucking shut up and listen to me for once. I want you to let the fact that you’d forget about your only son being missing for those stupid fucking drugs sink into that rotting brain of yours. The little boy that looked up to you like you could protect him from the world, the little boy whose hero you were and loved you with all of his heart even after you began to hurt him and pick drugs over him, he-he's _gone_ —” Gemma watched as tears finally began to enter his father’s mind but she wasn’t stopping until he broke. “—There is a huge possibility that the only person who never loved you any less when you became a fuck up is _never_ coming back. Harry may never come back to us and that’ll be like he’s dead. Hell, he could be dead! So pull your head out of your fucking drugs and think about Harry and how scared he may be! He could be fighting for his life while you're slowly killing yourself.” Gemma doesn’t pay attention to her mother’s sobs in the background, all she can see is her anger towards this man.

 

 

 

“If you need a distraction from reality so much, use finding him as a fucking distraction!” Gemma screamed, running out of the house and to her car. She started it up and pulled out of the driveway, knowing exactly who she needed to talk too.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Gemma was never one to cause a scene. She liked to be hidden in the back and not have any attention drawn to her. It’s not that she hated attention, but she preferred to live her life without eyes prying at her.

 

 

 

However, she was far too angry to care about that.

 

 

 

She stormed into the store that was unusually booming with customers, not that it was unpopular, but it usually wasn’t busy at this time during the day. However, that didn’t stop her from storming right up to Zayn who was at the cash register.

 

 

 

“Where the hell is he?” Gemma snapped, earning Zayn’s attention who had previously been preoccupied with a customer.

 

 

 

“Gemma?” Zayn said as if he couldn’t believe that she was there. They haven’t spoken since the night at the restaurant despite Louis telling him to get her off his trail. “What are you—”

 

 

 

“Where the hell is that bastard, Louis?” Zayn remained calm on the inside but internally was freaking out slightly.

 

 

 

“Can we talk about this later—”

 

 

 

“No, we fucking can’t,” she sneered out angrily, looking like a dog that was about to attack. Zayn knew how serious she was and nodded.

 

 

 

“Give me a second.” Zayn went into the back and came out with another employee who walked behind the register. Zayn looked at her and motioned for her to follow him into the back. She stomped over to him, her temper reaching its peak. He led her through the back and outside to the back of the mall, giving her an annoyed look. He’s already on edge about what he left Harry to face with Louis in that shed and this isn’t helping.

 

_Harry’s probably a wreck_ —

 

 

 

"Where the hell is Louis?" Gemma snipped, her brown eyes shimmering in fury. Zayn changed the subject, trying to steer her away from the conversation and to try and stop her from asking any more questions.

 

 

 

“I know you’re worried about Harry, but that doesn’t give you the right to storm into my workplace and cause a scene—”

 

 

 

“My brother is fucking _missing_ and I’m guessing your creepy friend Louis had something to do with it so forgive me if I don’t give a fuck about causing a scene,” she sneered. “Now where the hell can I find him?” Zayn rolled his eyes.

 

 

 

“Gemma, I know you’re taking this hard, but Harry fucking _ran away_. I know you loved him, but this shit happens—”

 

 

 

“He didn’t fucking run away!” Gemma slapped Zayn across the face. He held his cheek and looked at her in shock. She looked just as shocked as he did.

 

 

 

Until she burst into tears.

 

 

 

“I-I’m so s-sorry!” Gemma cried, falling to the ground. Zayn watched in anger, but he couldn’t let her think that he didn’t care about her or that would screw things up. So he leaned down to her and held her close to him.

 

 

 

“It’s okay, I can’t even imagine what I would do if I lost someone I cared about.” Zayn sighed. “I still think he ran away, but I’ll try to help you find him.” Gemma looked up at Zayn with hopeful eyes and she hugged him tightly. He chuckled slightly and found himself hugging her back just as tight without thinking. But once he did realize, he pulled away, quite flustered by the fact that he just did something like that to the person causing him an insane amount of trouble.

 

 

 

“Call me when your shift ends.” Gemma stands up with the help of Zayn and turned to run toward her car. And if Zayn found himself smiling fondly at her, no one needed to know.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

 

When Gemma arrived back home, she was shocked to see a police car there.

 

 

 

Des.

 

 

 

She ran inside, only to be completely shocked, again, to not see Des in handcuffs, but instead, talking calmly and seriously to the officer. Anne, who noticed Gemma’s arrival and obvious confusion, walked over to her.

 

 

 

“Des called them, we’re reporting Harry as missing. Des is showing them the email. ” Gemma stared at her mother in disbelief. How could that be true after what Des said this morning? But then Des is shouting in anger at the policeman.

 

 

 

“What do you mean you can’t help us?” Anne walked over to Des and grabbed his arm to calm him down, but it didn’t work. But he was able to stay calm enough to not attack the officer.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry, but the boy is 19 and he said he was running away. There is no reason for us to believe that your son was taken. However, the abuse he mentioned is something I would like to look into Mr. Styles.” Des and Anne both freeze, but Gemma stepped up.

 

 

 

“If you aren’t going to help us then we’d appreciate it if you would leave officer.” The man looked at her unsure, but nodded his head and left without another word.

 

 

 

“T-Thank you, Gem—”

 

 

 

“I only did it because as much as I hate to admit it, we need your help to find Harry. You know the most about the dangerous things that go on in London so you’re the best person to help.” Des nodded, he was upset but not at her, at himself.

 

 

 

“I-I won’t be doing drugs anymore. I-I—you were right. I need to pull my head out of my ass and focus on what’s important, you guys. It’s going to be hard, but I want you guys to love me again. And I will _not_ stop until we find Harry.” Gemma nodded, but she wasn’t convinced.

 

 

 

“I’ll believe it when I see it. I’m going up to his room to look for clues.” She didn’t wait for a response, only hurrying up to the abandoned room. She sighed and walked over to his bed, laying down on it and covering up.

 

 

 

“Wherever you are Harry, please, stay alive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this probably wasn't what you guys were waiting for but this chapter is really important. Also, the next chapter will be up tomorrow! And, it's all about Larry ;)


	18. Monster Among Men

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Gore and slight manipulation.
> 
> Enjoy this fully Larry chapter.xx

 

 

 

The large shed looked like it came straight out of a horror movie. Weapons of all kinds were hung up on the walls with hooks and nails. Metal bats with red tints and wooden bats with nails on the ends were old and dented. Kitchen knives, meat cleavers, hammers, electric drills and so much more were hanging with dried blood staining them. There were chains attached to the metal walls and hooks were hanging from the ceiling. Blood was splattered against the walls and floors, but none of those things caught Harry’s attention. What caught his attention were the two men, tied up and half naked.

 

 

 

Harry stared at the two tied up men in astonishment. Tears were streaming down their faces as they struggled to get free. One man was on an iron bed, leather straps kept his legs and arms tied down. The other man was chained to the wall, trying to snap the chains in pure fear, fighting to escape.

 

 

 

Harry felt Louis pull him further into the building, forcing him to sit down on a wooden chair in front of the two. Harry looked at the man chained to the bed whose grey eyes were creating a waterfall of tears. Before he could comprehend what was happening, Harry’s left arm was cuffed to the arm of the chair and soon his right was as well.

 

 

 

“This is Oliver and George, I’m sure you can all guess why you’re here.” Harry looked up at Louis with confusion in his dull eyes, only to see the man gazing at the two tied up men with an irritated frown. “I heard that you gave the Queen drugs that knocked him out and then you both proceed to touch him. Now, you know that I don’t like when you guys touch things that aren’t yours. So why’d you do it?” Louis asked, going over to take the gag out of George’s mouth and then did the same to Oliver. He sounded so calm, but Harry could see the true irritation and anger in his eyes.

 

 

 

“S-Sir, I didn’t touch him—”

 

 

 

“Oh, George, you should know better than to lie to me.” Louis walked over to the wall of weapons, skimming each toy with his fingers and examining them carefully.

 

 

 

“What about you Oliver? Would you like to deny it?”

 

 

 

“Sir, I was just trying to stop George, but I left as soon as I got him to stop!” George looked at him in disbelief and betrayal.

 

 

 

“Liar—”

 

 

 

“Oh boys, shut the hell up. You’re both lying and you know that isn’t a good idea.” Louis angrily snipped. He picked up a large pair of bone shears, smiling at it pleased. He walked back over to George who tried to get away, but the chains kept him in place. “I have cameras in all of the hallways. So please, save your breath and focus on not passing out. It wouldn’t be any fun if you did that.” Harry couldn’t believe what he was watching, this was something that you would never think could actually happen because it's way too fucked up.

 

 

 

“Louis, what are you doing—”

 

 

  
“Oh, I suppose that you wouldn’t know this, but the punishment for lying to me is either death or having a few fingers clipped off. That’s why you’re here, baby,” Louis explained to the frightened boy, licking his lips as he looked back at George. Harry looked up at Louis completely and utterly shocked. The look in Louis’ eyes was one that he hadn’t seen before and it scared him in a way that he never had been before.

 

 

 

“What do you mean?” Louis lifted the bone shears up to the man’s neck, closing it so the blades were just barely slicing the skin on his throat and the back of his neck.

 

 

 

“You get to choose which one dies and which one gets their fingers taken off. It shouldn’t be too hard.” Louis smiled down at Harry with such wild eyes that he reminded Harry of the Joker. How is it possible that someone like that actually exists?

 

 

 

“W-What?” Harry began to feel nauseous, his nerves making feel like he could throw up at any second.

 

 

 

“You get to kill one and save one. They're of absolutely no importance to you so it shouldn't be too hard to decide.” Louis tilts his head, a pondering look crossing his features. “Of course, you could always tell me to kill them both. I’d prefer that actually.” Harry shakes his head as both men cry harder.

 

 

 

“G-George didn’t even do anything! Why are you—”

 

 

 

“Because he was there,” Louis said simply, moving the shears away from George’s neck and opened them wide, slicing his left forearm. George let out a scream of pain while tears made their way to Harry’s eyes. “And besides, this game only works if there are two or more people in the hot seat.” Louis laughed wildly, placing the scissors down on a table beside George and skipped back over to the wall. He grabbed a baseball bat and a butcher’s knife. “The longer your decision takes, the more fun I get to have with them! So please, take your time!” Louis yelled wildly, his eyes filled with excited amusement. He walked—more like skipped—over to George, setting down the knife and held the bat up in hitting position.

 

 

 

‘ _This can’t be fucking happening.’_

 

 

 

Louis swung at the outside of George’s knee, smirking when he hears a satisfying crack followed by a scream.

 

 

 

“Fucking hell—”

 

 

 

“No—” Harry started to scream, but Louis raised the bat and brought it down on his right elbow, another loud crack echoing along with cries of pain.  “Please, stop it!” Harry cried. George didn’t even do anything to him. If anything he saved him and Louis’ still doing it because he thinks of it as a game?

 

 

 

Louis' eyes scanned over George’s body, smirking when he found his next target.

 

 

 

Louis stood to the side of him, lining his bat up with George’s nose. He pulled the bat back and hit the guy right on the nose, blood immediately rushing down his face. He grabbed a knife off the wall and began to slice random parts of the man’s arms and chest, moving up to his neck—

 

 

 

“He didn’t touch me, Louis, fucking stop it!” Louis looked over at him in slight irritation and annoyance, but then he looked over at Oliver. He smirked and put the kitchen knife down, picking up the butcher’s knife instead. He began to stride over to Oliver who was trembling with fear.

 

 

 

“King, pleas— _Ah!”_ Louis took the butcher’s knife and began to slice his skin open. Blood gushed out like a river and Oliver’s struggles only made it worse. He dug the cold metal into the screaming man’s chest, dragging it all the way down to his pants. “No, no, please!” Louis pulled the man’s pants down, grabbing his dick and grinning down at him.

 

 

 

“This is what caused you to touch him—”

 

 

 

“Louis, don’t do it!” Harry screamed, but Louis didn’t listen.

 

 

 

“King, please, anything els—”

 

 

 

“So this needs to go.”

 

 

 

“Louis, please stop!”

 

 

 

“I can’t, baby! Not until you choose who dies!” Louis laughed, holding the shining metal to the limp appendage.

 

 

 

“King, please—” Oliver’s voice lift his throat as Louis began to saw at the skin slowly, thriving off of the man’s screams.

 

 

 

“Louis! Fucking stop! Stop it! Please!” Harry screamed, trying to get out of the chair, struggling to get to Louis so he could try to stop him.

 

 

 

“Only you can stop this Harry—”

 

 

 

“Please, don’t make me—”

 

 

 

“Either Oliver or George. It’s not that hard to pick.” The screams of agony from the two men were making Harry go insane. He couldn't think. “They don't matter, Harry! They're dirt under your feet, simple little worker aunts at our disposal! They don't matter so just pick one!” Louis chuckled menacingly, beginning to saw fiercely.

 

 

 

“Please, don’t let him kill me!” Oliver pleaded, tears streaming down his face as Louis cut through the final piece of skin. Louis smirked, wiggling the body part around as if it was a toy.

 

 

 

“Harry!” George called to him. Harry looked over with blurry eyes to see George’s wet face looking back at him. “H-Harry, please, he has a family, kill me, please!” George cried. Harry only continued to sob, looking at George until Louis spoke.

 

 

 

“You know, I feel bad—” Louis smirked, looking down at Oliver who was in shock. Harry watched as the man walked over to a cabinet, pulling out a needle and a rusted wire. “Maybe I should reattach it.” Louis then looked over at George. “Maybe I should reattach it to him—”

 

 

 

“Kill Oliver!” Harry screamed, all heads turning to face him. Louis looked shocked but smiled once again.

 

 

 

“What?” Louis asked as if he couldn’t believe that’s what he said.

 

 

 

“Harry, no—”

 

 

 

“I told you to fucking kill, Oliver!” Harry screamed, tears flowing down his face as he began to hyperventilate. Louis only grinned wildly.

 

 

 

“As you wish, my Queen.” Louis grabbed the bone sheers and put them to Oliver’s neck.

 

 

 

“Harry! Stop him! King! Kill me instead, please!” George shouted, but Harry could only look away.

 

 

 

“Harry, if you watch, I won’t cause any further harm to Georgie over there. He’ll stay completely intact.” Louis said, looking at Harry with sparkling eyes. Harry looked over at George who looked like he had given up, accepting the fate of his friend.

 

 

 

“You have to promise t-to let George leave if he wants too.” Louis and George both looked at him in shock and confusion.

 

 

 

“What—”

 

 

 

“I-It can’t be easy to g-get out of a gang. I’ll watch—” Harry tightened his hands into fists, “—but only if he isn’t hurt anymore and you allow him to leave anytime he wants to. I don’t care if it’s now or ten years from now. He can leave with no problem and you’ll send money to Oliver’s family for what you're about to fucking do.” Harry sneered. Louis looked at him with his head tilted, a curious look on his face.

 

 

 

“Okay, deal,” Louis said, turning to Oliver who had passed out from the pain and shock. Louis rolled his eyes. “Well, since I have to kill him without hearing his screams, you’re going to have to repay me if you want all of your conditions to be met.” Harry bit his lip in anger, but he didn’t care about what Louis would do to him. He needed those conditions to be met or he’d lose his mind even more than he is now.

 

 

 

“Like what?” Louis grinned.

 

 

 

“You don’t fight me when I try to touch you or kiss you. You’ll listen to me and learn to love me. If you don’t hold up your end of the bargain, the deal is off.” Harry closed his eyes in fear, gripping the arm of the chair until his hands turned white. But he released his grip and looked up at Louis emotionless.

  

 

 

“Deal.” Harry bit his lip and kept his eyes glued to Louis who grinned like a maniac.

 

 

 

 

“King, please—”

 

 

 

“Oh George, look on the bright side, you can worm your way into his wife's heart like you've always wanted to do!” George's eyes widen, but Louis snapped the two handles of the sheers together quickly before he could get out another word.

 

 

 

And as Harry lost another piece of innocence and sanity, the only thing that could be heard inside that large shed was the sound of George’s cries and Oliver’s head dropping onto the floor.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys liked this chapter! There will be more gorey chapters as well as more Larry finally coming into the story!
> 
>  
> 
> Is there anything you guys would like to see in this story?
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter! Love you guys!Xx


	19. The End of the Dream

 

 

 

_ “ _ _You look so good, my Queen,” a voice whispered in his ear. Everything was blurred around him, his eyes fighting to stay open. Harry faintly felt a hand touching his chest, slowly skimming down his body. Harry flinched as the hand went below his pants._

 

 

 

_“S-Stop—” Harry was cut off by lips pressing to his harshly. Harry opened his eyes despite how the light hurt them, looking to see a faceless man on top of him. He tried to bring his arms up to push the man away, but he couldn’t move. He looked up to see he was tied up._

 

_The naked man straddled him, disconnecting their lips and began to grind down on the dazed boy._

 

_“G-Get off—” Harry said, but the man shoved a cloth in his mouth._

 

_“Why should I?” Harry’s eyes widened as the man’s face slowly began to appear on the faceless figure. “You owe me one, Queen,” Oliver sneered as he pressed kisses down Harry’s chest. He pulled Harry’s pants and underwear off of him, spreading his legs. Harry began to shake his head frantically, tugging at the restraints and trying to close his legs. Oliver only smirked, throwing the boy’s legs over his shoulders as he shoved a dry finger inside of him._

 

_Harry let out a muffled scream, trying to wiggle away, but Oliver placed a hand on his hip, keeping his body pinned._

 

_“You’re so tight, I can’t wait to feel you around me,” he growls in lust, leaning down to take Harry into his mouth while adding two more fingers. He scissored his fingers as he moved his head, looking up at Harry who was sobbing in pain. He pulled off with a smirk, moving up Harry’s body while shoving his fingers in deeper. He pulled the gag out of Harry’s mouth causing the boy to cough and gasp._

 

_Oliver stared down at him with lustful, angry eyes._

 

_“P-Please. S-Stop—”_

 

_“Why should I listen to you?” Suddenly, Oliver’s body had cuts and gashes covering his bloody body. He lets his lips brush Harry as he pulls the fingers out of the boy’s abused hole. “I don’t know what you’re so worried about, it’s not like I have anything to fuck you with.” Harry looked down to see blood covering his crotch and he screamed. Oliver grabbed his chin harshly, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “You watched him hurt me, you did nothing as he cut off my dick, and then you told him to_ kill me.” _Harry blinked and Oliver’s head was gone from his body causing blood to pour onto Harry’s naked body_. _“You’re the reason my head is gone.” He forced Harry’s head to look over beside him on the other side of the bed when Oliver’s severed head was lying and talking._

 

_“G-Go away—”_

 

_“I’ll never get to see my wife or kids ever again!” Oliver screamed and his body began to tremble on top of Harry._

 

_“I-I’m s-sorry!” Harry cried as he began to hyperventilate, trying to break the cuffs that bound him to this hell._

 

_“My wife is going to have to tell my 9-year-old daughter that her daddy isn’t coming back!”_

 

_“I’m sorr—”_

 

_“My 1-year old boy will grow up without a father!”_

 

_“I-I didn’t w-want you to die—”_

 

_“My unborn child will never get to hear her daddy’s voice! She’ll never get to meet her father!”_

 

_“I-I’m sorry—”_

 

 

 

“I’m sorry!” Harry screamed as he shot up from his bed, his breathing erratic as he tried to comprehend what was going on. He looked around to see he was in his room alone, only the light from the hallway entering his door. Footsteps approached his door and when it opened, it revealed Louis, who looked at him and sighed. He walked over and climbed into bed with Harry, pulling the boy on to his lap, holding him close to his chest. Harry didn’t fight him, only holding on to his shirt tightly as he calmed himself down.

 

 

 

“Another nightmare?” Louis asked, brushing his fingers through Harry’s hair. Harry nodded, finally calming down. It’s been a week since Harry had to choose between killing Oliver of George. He’s refused to eat or leave the room, the only person he’s seen since then was Louis. He’s also had a nightmare every night since then.

 

 

 

Louis hummed, rocking them back and forth slowly. He ran a comforting hand through Harry’s soft curls, holding Harry tightly.

 

 

 

“You know, every time I leave the room to go to the bathroom or get a drink, you’re having a nightmare when I come back to bed,” Louis told him, resting his head on top of the frightened boy. Harry bit his lip as he felt his heartbeat starting to go down gradually.

 

 

 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to burden you.” He didn’t care, actually, he loved to burden him with things if it’d make him as miserable as he had made Harry. Louis only smiled, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls.

 

 

 

“Makes me feel like you need me, even if you don’t want to admit it.” Harry rolled his eyes at that, untangled himself from Louis and rolling over to his side of the bed, facing the wall. He climbed back under the covers and he felt Louis do the same.

 

 

 

“Why would you want that?” Harry asked quietly, not even flinching when Louis began to spoon him. Louis pulled him close, breathing in his scent.

 

_‘So disgusting.’_ Harry thought.

 

 

 

“Because I love you. What’s wrong with wanting you to be completely dependant on me? I want you to need me and no one else. I want you to love me and only me and I’ll do the same in return.” Louis whispered, pressing kisses against the boy’s neck. Harry scoffed.

 

 

 

“You act like love is an emotion you can even have.” Louis only tightened his grip on Harry’s waist, chuckling tauntingly.

 

 

 

“What does it matter to me if you don’t think I can love? I know that I love you, I know that I’ll kill anyone who touches you to tries to take you from me. Oliver knew what the price he was going to have to pay was and he still did it. He deserved what he got.” Harry tensed at the mention of the dead man’s name, closing his eyes in fear and regret coursed through his veins.

 

 

 

“If you loved me you wouldn’t have made me do something like that. I’m not like you, I haven’t been around death and murder and torture my whole life. I’m trying to understand your point of view but you don’t give a shit about how I feel or how I’m now completely traumatized. I can’t even get a good night sleep because of what you forced me to do and you don’t even care,” Harry sneered, tears stubbornly making their way out of his eyes without his consent.

 

 

 

“I just figured you’d want to punish him for what he did to you—”

 

 

 

“I don’t even know what he did to me!” Harry turned around, yelling at Louis. Louis looked shocked to see tears staining Harry’s flushed face. “Out of all the things I’ve been through since you’ve brought me here, why would something I don’t even know the details to bother me? I know you’re going to eventually do the same thing so why would whatever he did bother me? At least I didn’t have to deal with the pain of it. I was more freaked out by the drugs than what he may or may not have done!” Harry screamed, turning his head into the pillow.

 

 

 

For once, Louis was at a loss for words.

 

 

 

But that didn’t last very long.

 

 

 

“Oh, my beautiful darling, your a precious Doll to me and anyone who hurts or threatens to hurt you will pay for it. I know you’re having a hard time, but you need to trust me.” Harry let out a laugh of disbelief.

 

 

 

“You’re the last person I would ever trust.” Harry’s tears stop flowing, never being one to cry for a very long period unless he was having a panic attack or hysterical.

 

 

 

“I’m the only one you can trust, I only want what’s best for you. I can give you anything you want, anything you need or desire.” Harry turned back away from Louis, not wanting to look at him anymore. Louis pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “I can give you the world, all I need is your love and devotion. I want you to listen without a doubt that it’s the best thing, I want you to trust me enough for you to follow every order with no hesitation.”

 

 

 

“So if I submitted to you completely, you’d be happy?” Harry asked, no emotion in his voice. He closed his eyes as exhaustion began to take over once again. Louis hummed, nuzzling his head into the back of Harry’s head, squeezing him softly.

 

 

 

“Yeah, I really would. I really don’t think it’s that much to ask,” he whispered, and Harry could feel his smile on his skin. Louis reaches up and grabs Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

 

 

 

“That’s way too much to ask of me.” Harry didn’t pull his hand away from Louis’ but didn’t grab his hand back.

 

 

 

“But that’s all I want from you. I’d be so happy.” Harry felt himself slowly drifting into unconsciousness as he spoke one last time.

 

 

 

“Then I’ll never submit to you,” Harry whispered so quietly that he could barely hear himself.

 

 

 

But Louis heard him loud and clear.

 

 

 

And he only smirked in a silent reply.


	20. Wear Me Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear that going a week without updating this story feels like a month. Sorry if this update was a little boring, things will definitely be picking up soon!
> 
>  
> 
> I just want to announce that I have finally finished one of my other books call Blood Stream (it's about time) and am never going to touch it again. That means that I'll have more time for my other stories that need to be focused on!
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys like this chapter, but be prepared because you're going to hate me soon. Be prepared for a character that was asked for but I guarantee that they'll be one of the most hated characters in this story. 
> 
>  
> 
> Shit is about to get even more intense, be prepared.

 

 

It was busy as soon as Harry walked downstairs to the first floor. There were men Harry didn’t know rushing around the house, glancing at him before quickly glancing away.

 

 

 

‘I guess they know about Oliver and George,’ Harry thought, glancing around with a blank mind. Louis wasn’t there when he woke up to people stomping outside of his door. 

 

 

 

Not that he really minded. Louis had been staying in his room with him every night since that traumatizing night two weeks ago and he’s really getting sick of being with him all the time.

 

 

 

He stopped in the main hallway, looking to the right at the front door longingly. He wanted nothing more than to run away.  But he turned to the left and into the kitchen, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to get away with all of these people even if he wanted to try and escape. 

 

 

 

He pulled his sleeves over his hands and walked towards the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Louis stopped keeping him chained up two days after the incident, knowing that Harry had no energy or will to try and escape at the moment. Or the fact that he saw the memory of Oliver’s head staring at him from the ground every time he closed his eyes. Harry wouldn’t have even left the room if he wasn’t so thirsty. 

 

 

 

“Harry?” Harry spun around to see Zayn standing behind him with papers in both hands. His face showed the confusion and concern he felt, but Harry didn’t understand why he would be concerned.

 

 

 

“I don’t have the energy to run away,” the depressed boy sighed, sitting down at the island counter. He knew that Zayn was confused as to why he was roaming about freely with no supervision, and that was really all that it was. He was too tired emotionally to try and run away.

 

 

 

He just didn’t care anymore.

 

 

 

“Still—”

 

 

 

“Where’s King at?” Harry inquired, not paying attention to the flabbergasted look that the tan lad wore. Whether it was from the fact that he wanted to know where Louis was or the fact that he called him King, Harry wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he didn’t really care how Zayn felt about it.

 

 

 

He doesn’t care about anything.

 

 

 

He doesn’t know why he started to call Louis ‘King’ but it began a few days ago. He guessed that hearing everyone call him that just sunk into his mind and he just started it. All he knew was that Louis kissed him passionately in joy the first time he called him it. 

 

 

 

“He’s up in his study, he doesn’t want anyone disturbing him.” Harry nodded, grabbing his water and left the kitchen without another word to Zayn. He ambled up the stairs, counting each one as he went up the three flights of stairs. There was the basement which Harry refuses to ever  walk by. Then there’s the first floor with the two living rooms, the dining room, a closet filled with weapons, and the kitchen that led to the backyard. Next was the second floor which held his room along with Zayn’s room(that he only stayed in when he was over late), guest rooms, a weaponry. The third and final floor belonged to Louis and only Zayn and Harry were allowed on that floor. Louis’ room was up there as well as his office, a weaponry, a work out room and a room that no one is allowed into.

 

 

 

As far as he knew, Zayn was the only one other than Louis that had ever been up there before Harry was taken. And now, Harry’s allowed to explore as much as he wanted because Louis knew that he wouldn’t leave.

 

 

 

Harry reached the final floor, walking towards Louis’ office without a thought. He knocked on the wooden door, his eyes finding the locked door at the end of the hall. At first, he wondered what was in there, but decided that it was probably a horrible room to enter.

 

 

 

If it’s locked, it’s something Louis doesn’t want anyone to see and that’s a scary thought considering what he  _ does  _ want people to see.

 

 

 

“Come in,” Louis’ voice said and Harry entered, shutting the door quietly. “I don’t want to be disturbed.” Louis snapped, not looking up from his piles of paper.

 

 

 

“Should I come back later, then?” Harry questioned, not moving from his spot by the door. Louis looked up and smiled at the boy, pushing his glasses up. 

 

 

 

“No, I’ll gladly be disturbed by you.” Louis watched as Harry moved further into the room, glancing at his still thinning body. He stopped eating full meals again, but he isn’t starving himself like he had been which Louis is grateful for. “I’m glad to see you out of bed, baby, I didn’t think that you’d ever get up.” Harry shrugged, looking at the bookshelf Louis had. 

 

 

 

“I was thirsty and bored,” he answered simply, looking over at the man who was watching his every move. Louis motioned him over, patting his lap. Harry did as he was told, placing the bottle on the desk and sitting on his captor’s lap, resting his head back on his shoulder. “And I’ve been up, you just have been couped up in here so you didn’t notice.” Louis hummed in response, hooking his chin over Harry’s shoulder.

 

 

 

“Should I get you some games to play? Any books you’d like to read? What would you like?” Harry’s lifeless eyes didn’t move from the mahogany desk as Louis rested a hand on his bum and the other resting his palm on his thigh, his fingers making their way between his thighs.

 

 

 

“Music.” It was the first emotion he’s shown other than his fear when he woke up from the recurring nightmare. Longing. True longing. He longed to go to the door earlier, yes, but this type of longing was stronger and more desperate than anything. He doesn’t know why he’s no longer as  desperate as he was to leave, but he just didn’t care anymore. 

 

 

 

Louis nodded.

 

 

 

“I’ll get you an iPod or something, let you download whatever music you want. Although, I hope you realize that I won’t allow you to have anything other than music on there.” Harry nodded, looking up at Louis. 

 

 

 

“Thank you.” He looked into Louis’ lustful eyes and didn’t flinch when Louis cupped his cheek. Louis brought Harry’s face close to his so their lips were nearly brushing. Harry didn’t pull away.

 

 

 

“Anything to keep you happy.” Louis leaned in, pressing their lips together. Harry doesn’t try to push him away, only letting Louis do as he pleased so he would keep his end of the deal. Harry began to kiss him back displeased, hating every second. 

 

 

 

Louis deepened the kiss, turning Harry around so the boy was straddling him. He placed his hands on Harry’s hips and forced him to grind down, making them both get hard. Harry blamed it on his teenage hormones.

 

 

 

“Have you ever had sex, Harry?” Louis whispered against his lips, forcing Harry to grind on him harder. Harry nodded.

 

 

 

“Yeah,” he said truthfully, moving on his own. It had been a while  _ before _ he was kidnapped that he had gotten any pleasure from another person and it felt nice to be touched after so long. But he still couldn’t get rid of the disgust he felt along with the pleasure as he did what Louis wanted him to do.

 

 

 

“How many guys?” Louis asked, unbuckling Harry’s pants as well as his own. 

 

 

 

“1.” Harry rested his head against Louis’ shoulder at the older man grabbed them both in his hand and began to jack them both off together. His other hand went down to Harry’s entrance, pushing a dry finger in. Harry bit his lip in pain but didn’t make a sound. He didn’t want to give  Louis more pleasure than he was already giving him.

 

 

 

“Fuck, baby, love you so much,” Louis whispered, moving down to Harry’s neck to suck marks into the pale skin. Harry bit his lip and said nothing, only whimpering as he came with Louis following a few seconds after. Louis kissed the dark mark on Harry’s neck and smiled at him.

 

 

 

“Go to my room and clean yourself off. I want you to wait in there for me, okay?”

 

 

 

Harry nodded.

 

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

 

_ ‘I don’t care.’ _


	21. Hello

 

Harry looked over at the opening door with relief. He’s been sitting there for hours with nothing to do except watch tv, but all Louis had was horror movies which Harry decided against watching.

 

 

 

His life was more of a horror movie than those.

 

 

 

Louis came in looking tired and irritated, but all the frustration seemed to melt away when his gaze locked onto Harry, just waiting for him on his bed. Just how he always wanted to see him.

 

 

 

“Hey, baby.” Harry watched as he stripped down to his boxer, climbing under the covers and encouraging Harry to do the same. The captive boy didn’t argue, doing as he requested of him.

 

 

 

“Why did you look so mad?” Harry asked, not caring that this kidnapper suddenly looked angry again.

 

 

 

“I don’t like you being so nosy.” Harry only shrugged. He lifted his hand up to touch Louis’ cheek, noticing that he had bags under his eyes. Louis sighed, his body untensing as he leaned into Harry’s touch.

 

 

 

“What are you going to do? Kill me? You’ve already made it clear that you sadly won’t do it.” Harry took his hand away, watching as Louis’ whole demeanor changed. Harry watched as Louis’ jaw clench, his eyes filled with anger and his face began to tint red. Harry furrowed his eyebrows and placed his hand on Louis’ cheek once again, watching in fascination as the older man relaxed. It was like Harry’s touch was a flip to a switch that calmed his anger.

 

 

 

_‘Interesting.’_

 

 

 

“I’m only going to answer your question because you need to know. A business associate is coming to stay with us while he’s in town, but I’ll be going on a business trip with Zayn in a few days to Cuba and then Spain. He’s like a brother to Zayn and I, which is why I’m letting him stay even though Zayn or I won’t be here.” Harry nodded.

 

 

 

“If he’s so close to you, why do you look so pissed that he’s coming?” Louis pushed Harry down so he was laying on his back, pinning his arms above his head as he straddled the boy’s waist.

 

 

 

“You’re really pushing me you know that right?” Louis asked, but he seemed more amused than angry. Glancing up, Harry tilted his head like a curious puppy.

 

 

 

“So are you going to answer my question?” Louis laughed, his eyes sparkling and Harry smiled slightly. But he immediately got rid of it when he realized it was there.

 

 

 

‘ _Did I really just let me guard down enough to smile at this monster?’_ Harry thought bitterly, irritated at himself.

 

 

 

“Niall and I don’t agree on a lot of things, but the thing we do agree on is our taste in men.” Harry tensed slightly at that, biting his lip and looking away. “He’s definitely going to like you as soon as he sees you and we’ve always had a habit of sharing our toys of the moment.” Harry looked back up at him.

 

 

 

“Wait, at the moment? So you’ve kidnapped people for the same reason you took me before?” Harry inquired, something tugging in his stomach. Louis grinned down at him.

 

 

 

“No, love, they were all willing to take my cock whenever it pleased me. You’ll get there soon enough which is why I haven’t forced you. Yet.” Louis chuckled, pressing a harsh kiss to Harry’s lips. Harry tried to turn his head away which only caused Louis to chuckle and pull away. “Don’t be mad, love, I didn’t love them. No need to be jealous.” Harry rolled his eyes in irritation.

 

 

 

“I’m the furthest thing from jealous you could get. I actually encourage you to go fuck someone else that’s willing so maybe you’ll let me go.” Harry snapped, but Louis only smirked.

 

 

 

“Maybe I’ll find someone while you stay here with Niall while I’m on my business trip.” Louis felt Harry tense beneath him and smiled smugly at the reaction he got, the one he desired. Harry began to internally freak out, but Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll have George with you when I go. He won’t let anything happen to you.” Harry turned his head to look up at Louis and shook his head.

 

 

 

“P-Please, I can’t stand to see him, not after—”

 

 

 

“I don’t have a choice, I don’t have anyone else who can stay here with you. He’s not stupid, he won’t hurt you if you’re worried about him getting revenge on you for choosing his best friend to be the one that was killed even when he begged for you to kill him.” The smirk on Louis’ face showed him that he chose George to be the one here on purpose, he chose him to torture him. “Then again, I could always leave you here alone with Niall—”

 

 

 

_‘I can’t believe I almost fell for his charm and manipulation again!’_

 

 

 

“—Just when I start to hate you less, you remind me why I pray for your death before bed every night,” Harry growled, pushing Louis off easily since his grip loosened. Louis smiled softly, watching in amusement as Harry got off the bed and stormed over to the door.

 

 

 

“Where do you think you’re going, love?” Louis asked teasingly, only angering Harry further.

 

 

 

“I’m going to sleep in my room—”

 

 

 

“Actually, the reason I had you stay in my room instead of us being in your room is because a few of my men are staying here tonight and I needed to let a few guys stay there. If you want to go down there, be my guest, but be prepared to choose five out of six guys who will die like Oliver.” Harry stopped, his hand frozen on the door handle.

 

 

 

And suddenly, like when Harry’s touch brought Louis out of his angered state, the mention of Oliver switch the fight and fire in him off and allowed his zombie-like state of mind to enter his head once again.

 

 

 

“C’mon, get in bed.” Harry slowly let his hand fall from the doorknob, turning around and walking towards the bed. He laid under the covers that Louis held up for him and stared at the wall. He didn’t register Louis pulling him close as he spooned him from behind, all he could do was stare blankly at the wall.

 

 

 

He barely slept that night.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

“C’mon, love, Niall’s here. I want to introduce you to him.” Louis pulled the covers off of the tired boy, licking his lips when he sees the boys naked pale thighs on display. The things he wanted to do to him ran through his mind as Harry laid there nearly helpless and unexpecting. But Harry sat up with a groan, exhausted from only getting an hour of sleep, and knocked Louis out of his trance. The exhausted lad rubbed his eyes with sleeve covers hands, reminding Louis of a child that just woke up from a nap and all Louis could do was watch in utter fondness.

 

 

 

His Queen was so adorable.  

 

 

 

Harry got up from the bed, moving towards the wooden wardrobe to grab pants when Louis suddenly grabbed him and dragged him out of the room. The curly haired boy blushed deeply, pulling the oversized sweater down to cover more of his thighs.

 

 

 

“King, I need to put pants on,” Harry proclaimed in embarrassment, biting his lip as they rushed down the stairs.

 

 

 

“Why? I like you with nothing but a sweater on.” Louis smiled back at him, holding his hand. Harry gazed at him in confusion.

 

 

 

_‘How is this the same person who killed and tortured people? He’s being so soft and sweet, yet he did all of those horrible things and forced me to choose someone’s death. How could he have such a different personality with me now than before? And how does he treat other people compared to me if he was what he considered to be nice?’_

 

 

 

No matter how much he tried to understand him, Harry could never get Louis. He couldn’t understand his brain.

 

 

 

Zayn met them halfway up the stairs, struggling to keep his eyes away from Harry’s thighs.

 

 

 

“Niall’s waiting in the hallway. He’s not amused that you decided to make him wait,” Zayn told him, walking down with them. Louis only laughed.

 

 

 

“I feel like he’ll forgive me after he sees why I was so late.” Louis leaned into Harry’s neck and gave him a light nip. Harry gasped slightly, pulling away in shock. Louis only grinned at him, squeezing his hand tightly as the trio made their way down to meet their visitor. They stood in front of the strong looking man, Zayn smirking while Louis was smiling with a hint of his crazy showing. Harry barely mustered up the courage to look up at him.

 

 

 

“Niall! Isn’t it just wonderful to see you!” The blond man waiting by the doorway turned from looking at a painting and Harry could feel the irritation radiating off of him. Crystal blue eyes that reminded Harry of ice flicked up to make eye contact with Louis. But then those cold eyes moved over to his half-naked body, not moving from him. Harry felt trapped under the gaze like the man had an invisible box caged around him whenever those eyes were on him.

 

 

 

He was uncomfortable, to say the least.

 

 

 

“That is the ugliest painting I’ve ever seen,” he commented in a strong, thick Irish accent. He moved his eyes away from Harry to look at Louis which Harry was grateful for, he felt like he could finally breathe.

 

 

 

“That’s an original by Zayn! How rude!” Niall looked over at Zayn who was glaring harshly at him. A smirk appeared on his thin lips.

 

 

 

“That’s why it’s so ugly.” Harry stared at him in disbelief. Louis said they were all like brothers, but this guy is nothing short of an asshole towards them. Not that Harry can really _blame_ him for being a dick to Louis, but Zayn is a nice guy.

 

 

 

Well, as nice as you can be when you’re an accomplice to kidnapping, murder, drug trafficking and who knows what else.

 

 

 

“Shove off, Niall. We all know you love Zayn’s paintings. You’re going to offer to buy it before you leave and you know it.” Niall chuckled slightly, but there was nothing but a thin line on his lips.

 

 

 

“I suppose that’s true, however—” Niall looked at his watch, “—I’ve been waiting for you to come down here for 10 minutes. You know I don’t like to wait, Louis, so why make me?” The man’s voice sent feelings of discomfort through Harry’s body, even more than Louis’ did.

 

 

 

Harry honestly didn’t know even that was possible.

 

 

 

“I was a bit preoccupied.” Louis smiled smugly, pulling Harry even closer to him. Niall’s eyes locked onto him once again, but Harry couldn’t look at that intense stare for more than a few seconds before having to turn away. “This is my boyfriend, Harry.” Harry looked up to see the reaction but was only met with those cold blue eyes that glared at him as if he were only a speck of dirt in his way. Niall looked at Louis once again and Harry visibly relaxed.

 

 

 

“We need to talk business, not about your boyfriend.” Harry moved his eyes down to the ground, relieved that he didn’t seem interested in him like Louis thought he would be. Although, all the staring seemed to be telling a different story.

 

 

 

“Right, I’ll go get the rest of the boys and we’ll meet you in my office. Harry, be a dear and wait for me in the bedroom.” Harry blushed in discomfort at the command as well as Niall’s eyes that were suddenly boring into him again. Louis pressed a kiss to his cheek before he walked off. Zayn gave Niall a warning glare before he walked off with Louis as well, leaving Harry in a very uncomfortable situation.

 

 

 

Harry nodded at the man with a fake smile as a way to excuse himself and began to make his way upstairs to try and avoid the awkwardness. But he was stopped by a hand gripping his wrist tightly, turning him so they were face to face.

 

 

 

“You’d be wise to leave him. Louis isn’t a good man to be with and you better run before you get any further involved,” Niall said coldly, letting his icy blue eyes staring into Harry’s soul. Harry tried to tug his arm out of the harsh grip, but the stronger man wouldn’t let him go.

 

 

 

“We aren’t even tog—” Niall tugged Harry so he was holding his waist, lips pressed to his ear.

 

 

 

“I will be gone for the next two days for a business meeting and Louis will be leaving tomorrow as well. If you aren’t gone by the time I’m back from my meeting, I’m not going to hold myself back.” His hand slipped under the back of Harry’s sweater as he moved his hand up the back of Harry’s inner thigh. Harry tried to push him away as two fingers pressed against his covered entrance. “This is the only warning I’ll give you,” he whispered, lips brushing Harry’s ear before he let go of the boy and walked up the stairs without looking back. Harry stared up at his retreating figure with wide eyes.

 

 

 

“Fuck, what did that even mean? Holding himself back? How was that holding back?” Harry whispered to himself. The places the blond man touched tingled in the worst way, almost feeling as if he was burning.

 

 

 

_‘Please, Lord, don’t let us ever be alone in the same room..’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked if Niall was going to be in this story and this is the result.
> 
>  
> 
> Question: Would you guys like it if I added Liam in this story? I have a part that I'm not sure if I should use for Liam or an original character so let me know what you guys would prefer.


	22. Wild Thoughts

 

Harry watched silently from the edge of Louis’ bed as the man packed his clothes away. It was the day after Niall arrived and he spent all of yesterday sitting and waiting for Louis once again. The man was so tired after the meeting that he just undressed and crawled in bed, forcing Harry to go to sleep with him.

 

 

 

Harry’s thoughts weren’t on Louis for once, though. He wasn’t trying to figure out what the man had planned next or what he would do to him or force him to do. He just couldn’t stop thinking about Niall.

 

 

 

What did he mean that he wouldn’t hold back? And does he not know what happened the last time someone messed with him? Maybe not, but if he’s known Louis for a long time, he should know what he’s like.

 

 

 

Unless he doesn’t know what Louis’ actually like. Sure they’re business partners in drug trading, but maybe he doesn’t know about how insane Louis truly is. Louis is extremely good at lying, Harry’s seen him tell lies and Harry almost believed them even when he knew they weren’t true.

 

 

But then again, with what Harry’s seen, maybe Niall does know but he really doesn’t care. He’s confident and Louis doesn’t seem to scare him in the least bit. Zayn shows fear sometimes with Louis’, but Niall absolutely does not.

 

 

 

Harry’s never seen someone who wasn’t afraid of Louis when he shows them their true colors. What if Niall’s just as fucked up as Louis?

 

 

 

Harry paled at the thought.

 

 

 

He bit his lip nervously, his leg bouncing. Louis looked at him from the corner of his eye, sighing when he didn’t stop.

 

 

 

“Why are you so anxious, love?” Harry snapped out of his trance and looked up at Louis. Louis was looking at him with a mix of annoyance but also concern. Harry never knew that those two feelings could go together, but Louis can do so many things that Harry didn’t know were possible.

 

 

 

“J-Just nervous,” Harry admitted, but the reason he was nervous, he would never tell him.

 

 

 

“Why, Doll?” Louis forced Harry to look back up at him, rubbing his thumb against his bottom lip. Harry sighed.

 

 

 

“I just don’t want to be here alone, not after…” Harry trailed off, looking into Louis’ eyes, praying that the man doesn't see through his lies. Although, it’s not really a lie. He doesn’t want to be there alone with George. Not after everything that happened.

 

 

 

But he’s more afraid of being here when Niall comes back from his trip.

 

 

 

Louis smiled down at him, pressing a sweet kiss to Harry’s lips softly.

 

 

 

“You’ll be okay, I promise. Everyone knows if they do anything they’ll suffer much more than Oliver did.” Louis gave Harry another kiss before pulling away, continuing to pack his clothes.

 

 

 

Harry brought his fingers up to touch his lips. He doesn’t know why, but he’s no longer disgusted when Louis presses their lips together. His lips tingle everytime Louis kissed him and before that thought scared him, but right now he has butterflies in his stomach.

 

 

 

He needed to find a way to get out before his mind gets anymore screwed up.

 

 

 

“What do you think of Niall?” Louis asked without looking at Harry. The younger lad looked up at the man who had a stoic look on his face. Harry grabbed a blanket and covered himself up, watching Louis with careful eyes.

 

 

 

“You said he was like a brother to you and Zayn, but he was nothing short of an asshole to you.” Louis’ blank face broke and he laughed.

 

 

 

“No one said every brother got along. He is an asshole, but he’s been with Zayn and me for a very long time and he’s always been this way. He does look out for us though, so we know that he doesn’t hate us like he pretends that he does.” Harry nodded but doesn’t say a word, not wanting to give Louis his actual opinion.

 

 

 

And he doesn’t want Louis to press the issue and accidentally let out the threat Niall gave him. Niall scared him to hell and back, but he doesn’t want him to go through what Oliver did or worse.

 

 

 

Harry wouldn’t wish that on anyone.

 

 

 

“Well, let me know if he says anything mean to you, he’s not as nice to other people as he is to Zayn and me.” The green-eyed boy nodded his head obediently but had no plans to do that. Louis shut his suitcase and let out a sigh of relief. He moved the bag off of the bed and crawled onto Harry, a smirk on his lips.

 

 

 

“I’m going to miss you, Doll,”  Louis whispered, reaching his hand up Harry’s shirt, feeling the boy’s torso. Harry looked at Louis with wide eyes, flinching when the man pressed kisses down his neck.

 

 

 

“K-King—”

 

 

 

“Shh, I don’t want to have to tie you up but I will if you don’t behave,” Louis grits out through a fake smile. Harry closes his eyes in fear, his body freezing as Louis unbuttons his shirt. “I love your body, I’m going to miss being able to touch you whenever I want,” Louis mumbled, leaving a trail of marks down his body as his hand comes up to play with Harry’s nipple. Harry bit down on his knuckle to stop himself from making any noise, gripping the bedsheet with his other hand.

 

 

 

He’s too scared of what Louis would to if he tried to push him away.

 

 

 

The older lad looked at Harry with hooded eyes, kissing down to the hem of his underwear. He brought his fingers up to Harry’s lips and forced them into his mouth making the boy choke. Louis smirked, looking back down at Harry’s naked body as the boy swirled his tongue around the digits in his mouth.

 

 

 

He didn’t want to make Louis any angrier.

 

 

 

“You know, I think I’m going to buy you some panties while I’m away, they’d look fantastic on you,” Louis muttered, pulling the cloth off of Harry’s body. Harry’s pulled away from Louis’ fingers and scrambled to cover himself up. Louis’ never gone this far before and it’s terrifying the curly-haired boy. “Please, just relax and enjoy yourself. I want to make you feel good before I leave.” Louis whispered, moving so his head was between Harry’s thighs. Harry arched his back in pleasure as he felt Louis thrust his tongue inside of his hole, no warning at all.

 

 

 

“F-Fuck,” Harry whimpered, his thighs tightening around the older man’s head as he grabbed onto his hair in pleasure. Louis smirked, moving his tongue in and out slowly, teasing the withering boy.

 

 

 

“P-Please, K-King—” Harry’s hormones took over his body completely, what he wanted mentally was totally throw out the window as Louis held him down when he tried to push down to meet his tongue. Louis grabbed Harry’s legs and pried them open so they would release his head, sending Harry a smirk. He was a wreck and that’s exactly how Louis always wanted him.

 

 

 

“What do you want me to do, baby?” Harry bit his lip and reached down to jerk himself off to get some relief, but Louis grabbed both hands and pinned him down to the bed, straddling him once again.

 

 

 

“I-I—” Harry let out a gasp as Louis ground his body down on Harry’s cock, his jeans hurting him, but that only made him harder. Louis chuckled, grabbing both of Harry’s wrists with one hand, freeing the other.

 

 

 

“I see my Queen has a pain kink, what useful information.” He chuckled as he reached up and pinched Harry’s nipple harshly, grinding down harder as Harry’s withered in pain and pleasure. Louis couldn’t get enough, the way Harry looked and was reacting was turning him on so much he  could barely hold back. “I’m gonna fuck your throat,” Louis told him, not giving him a chance to respond as he took himself out of his pants and crawled up to Harry’s face. He took himself and hit Harry’s lips teasingly with his tip, trying to get the boy to open up. Harry shook his head, refusing.

 

 

 

Louis only laughed, reaching behind himself to pinch Harry’s sore nipple again

 

 

 

“Ah—” Harry yelped in pain only for Louis to shove his length in his mouth to cut him off. Louis grabbed Harry’s curls and began to thrust into his mouth harshly, his breathing beginning to become labored as he watched tears fill Harry’s emerald eyes. The sound of Harry choking on his cock every time he thrusted into those delicious plump lips had Louis coming to his climax faster than anyone else had ever made him.

 

 

 

His Queen was so gorgeous and precious it made him want to cry in happiness and satisfaction. He was the luckiest guy on Earth and if he would have listened to Zayn, he wouldn’t have him right now.

 

 

 

“Fuck, baby, you’re so beautiful,” Louis moaned, his thrusts quickening as he reached orgasm. He let out a loud moan as he shoved himself as far down Harry’s throat as he could, staying there as he released down the boy’s throat. Louis looked down at Harry to see the boy’s eyes clenched shut and he felt his body shuddering below him. He looked behind himself and laughed in disbelief.

 

 

 

Harry came untouched, just because Louis used him to get his own pleasure. His boy was more of a masochist than he thought.

 

 

 

The older man pulled himself out of Harry’s mouth and watched as cum and spit dribbled out of Harry’s mouth and down his chin as the boy desperately tried to catch his breath. 

 

 

Louis grinned down at him.

 

 

 

“I want you to prepare yourself for tonight, baby, because we’re going to have a wild night when I get back from my meetings.” Harry flinched, his eyes connecting with blue ones as they grinned in triumph.

 

 

 

Harry hated that his heart started beating in excitement at those words as Louis cleaned himself up and got dressed, leaving him dirty and panting on the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOO. When I planned this chapter, this isn't how it was supposed to go. If that's poorly written I'm sorry, not really used to writing things like that. Also, it this chapter took a while because I got a new job and it was my first week. I was and still am exhausted from it.
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I just want to let you guys know that Liam is going to be in the story, but he won't be a major character nor will he end up with Zayn, sorry. When I asked if you guys would like Liam, I already had a plan for where he would be in the story if you guys wanted him. And him being with Zayn would kind of ruin the ending of the story that I'm in love with so soooorrrryyyyyyyy. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think about this chapter and if you have suggestions or things you want to see, let me know!xx


	23. Save Myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very important note at the end of the chapter, please read!

 

Harry lost track of how long it had been since Louis left, but judging but the moon now high in the sky, Harry guessed it had been awhile. Harry was still in the same spot, dirty and feeling disgusted. Louis told him not to leave the room but Harry wanted nothing more than to do so.

 

 

 

He needed to get fresh air to clear his head but of course, that’s not a luxury he had any more.

 

 

 

He couldn’t control or understand his thoughts anymore. He didn’t understand why his heartbeat quickened when he saw Louis. It had before, but that was in fear, this was different. It was so, so different.

 

 

 

Harry forced his limbs to move and got off the bed, cringing at how gross his body felt. He walked slowly to the bathroom attached to Louis’ bedroom, looking at himself in the mirror. He could see his ribs, the amount of food he’s been eating isn’t nearly what he used to eat when he was at home and that was never a lot. He isn’t ever really hungry anymore, but he doesn’t want to make Louis angry. He’s had a taste of how nice Louis can actually be and he doesn’t want that to go away. He doesn’t want Louis to be cruel to him anymore.

 

 

 

He turned the water on and hopped in the shower, wiping the dried cum and sweat off of his body slowly. He stared at the tiles on the wall and wondered if he should just give in. He’s been fighting Louis for who knows how long and he doesn’t want to go back to how he was originally treated. 

 

 

 

He hadn’t been in the hole for a few weeks now and he doesn’t ever want to risk going back there. Louis hadn’t forced him to hurt anyone else, he hadn’t hurt Harry. 

 

 

 

Besides, Gemma was looking for him. She had to be, she knew him better than anyone. She knew that he wouldn’t run away and leave behind all of his responsibilities.  

 

 

 

So maybe being good until she came for him was in his best interest for right now. 

 

 

 

_ ‘Maybe I could get Zayn to see how she’s doing. See if she’s okay. Then again, he could just tell Louis that I asked him to do that for me and getting onto Louis’ naughty list is the last thing I want. Although, Zayn doesn’t seem like the guy to do that if I beg hard enough.’  _ Harry thought to himself as he washed his hair.

 

 

 

Zayn was a person Harry didn’t know if he could trust or not. Zayn seemed too kind to be in a world like this. Louis was made for this world, he was a perfect fit for it. Zayn, however, seemed like he was forced into this world without a choice. He was always kind to Harry and he always comforted him. Harry felt that they could be friends with how kind he is.

 

 

 

Despite all of that though, Zayn was apart of this world. Zayn was Louis’ best friend and even though he seemed like a normal guy who was forced into a cruel world like Harry was, he had and still does have the choice to leave and he doesn’t.

 

 

 

And that’s why Harry can’t fully trust him, even if he wished that he could.

 

 

 

‘ _ Maybe I’ll just tell him that I need to know they’re okay so I can move on. That should work, no one here thinks I’m smart enough or brave enough to try and manipulate either Zayn or Louis.’ _ Harry knew that Louis and Zayn both underestimated him. Leaving him alone isn’t a very smart thing to do considering he’s found about a hundred ways to escape if only he had a few simple things. 

 

 

 

He could tie all of Louis’ blankets together and climb out the window if only all the windows in the house didn’t have a lock on it.

 

 

 

He could escape out the back door if only Harry could get his hands on a screwdriver to take the screws out of the metal gate in the back, or if they didn’t lock up the ladder in that damn shed. Harry couldn’t ever imagine going back inside there after what happened.

 

 

 

He could also go out through the front door if only he could sleep by himself at night.

 

 

 

Harry turned the knob and got out of the shower, not caring that drops of water were freely dropping onto the floor. He grabbed the towel that was hanging on the door and dried himself off quickly, wanting to find Zayn as quickly as possible. 

 

 

 

After getting dressed, he quickly made his way out of the hall, trying to sneakily make his way past Louis’ door without him noticing. He was allowed to leave, but he didn’t want Louis to call him in and distract him from his mission.

 

 

 

Harry paused outside of the door, however, hearing hushed voices talking inside of Louis’ office. The door was cracked enough for him to slightly see that it was Zayn who was inside talking with Louis, not that he thought it’d be anyone else. 

 

 

 

‘ _ Well, there goes talking to him now.’ _ He thought annoyed but moved closer. He looked inside, now being able to hear their discussion through the door.

 

 

 

“What about Gemma? Has she back off yet or do I need to take care of her?” Louis asked his lips in a thin line. Zayn let out a sigh, shifting in his seat.

 

 

 

“She said she couldn’t look for him anymore. It was too emotionally and physically draining for her and Anne to continue to constantly look for him. And since Des has a drug problem, Harry leaving only leaves them with less money so they can’t take any more time off of work.” Harry bit his lip to stop himself from making a noise. He slowly backed up, not being able to take any more.

 

 

 

He ran down the hallway with tears in his emerald eyes, his breathing becoming labored. He ran into his room and locked the door, running and collapsing on the bed.

 

 

 

“H-How could they give up? I-I thought they loved me, how could they?!” Harry sobbed, reality finally set in.

 

 

 

No one is looking for him, no one is going to save him. He’s going to be stuck here with Louis in the underworld of London as his Queen and no one can save him from that.

 

 

 

Harry turns his head to look at the window, the moonlight shining through beautifully. As he stared at the floating rock, he calmed down. And then he noticed something. He got off the bed and moved over to the windows, flipping the lock on it. Every other window in the house had a lock that needed a key to open, but his doesn’t. 

 

 

 

Why would Louis put him in a room where the window is unlockable without a key? Why is there even one?

 

 

 

He tried lifting the window, but it was stuck and it only budged slightly. He let out a huff in annoyance, lifting it enough to get his hands underneath in an opening. He used all of his strength but it made no difference. He sighed, putting his hands on his hips in frustration. 

 

 

 

He looked around his room for something he could use, but nothing was small enough to fit in the opening.

 

 

 

_ ‘How can I be so close yet so far?’  _ Harry thought to himself angrily. He paced in his room before he got an idea. He went over to his door and peeked out into the hallway. Once he saw that it was clear, he crept out and made his way to the weapons room. He punched the code in quickly, closing the door behind him quickly.

 

 

 

They underestimated him so much, he’s found so many ways out and he’s even figured out the code to one of the weaponry rooms.

 

 

 

He just needed to find the right time to make his move and now was the time.

 

 

 

He learned the code from watching people punch it in when he wasn’t looking, knowing that Louis would  _ never _ give him the code to a room like that. He looked around frantically, smiling when he saw a crowbar. He looked around and his smile turned bigger when he saw the rope. He grabbed that as well, hiding them under his shirt before exiting the room, hurrying back to the bedroom. 

 

 

 

He just prayed that Louis was too busy to see him in the cameras. 

 

 

 

He locked his door and took the crowbar, putting it under the small opening. He pushed down on the handle when it was secure and the window shot open after a few good pushes. 

 

 

 

“I can’t believe that worked.” Harry smiled in complete disbelief, but it diminished as he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. He hid the crowbar under the bed and the rope inside his pillowcase, wanting to keep them separated in case Louis found one. If he had one or the other, he  could still escape. He ran over to the window and shut it quietly, it got stuck a few times, but it was a lot smoother closing it than opening it. 

 

 

 

Harry ran to the door and unlocked it before he ran back to bed, climbing under the covers as Louis opened the door. 

 

 

 

Louis smirked at him, his eyes a bit red.

 

 

 

“Hey, baby, whatcha doing down here? I thought I told you to stay in my bedroom,” Louis taunted, a slight stumble in his step. 

 

 

 

He was high.

 

 

 

Harry kept his eyes on Louis as the man began to undress, leaving him naked before Harry. The captive boy turned his head away while a blush covered his cheeks. Louis chuckled, climbing onto the bed and on top of Harry.

 

 

 

Harry hated to admit it, but Louis was the most attractive and fit person he’s ever met. Everything about him was visually appealing from his eyes and cheekbones, his strong arms and toned torso. His tan skin was beautiful and the look Louis was giving Harry made him tingle all over.

 

 

 

Harry hated it.

 

 

 

“It was t-too hot upstairs.” Harry lied, letting out a gasp when Louis pressed his lips to his neck. Harry moved his head to give him more access without even realizing it, pleasing Louis greatly.

 

 

 

“Well, it’s about to be even hotter in here.” Louis pressed his lips harshly against Harry’s, prying the boy’s mouth open. Harry flinched, but gave in easily, kissing Louis back as the older man grinded down on him. He’s only human and he may as well enjoy it.

 

 

 

Louis chuckled a bit, but got off of Harry, confusing the boy. 

 

 

 

“As much as I’d love to fuck the shit out of you right now, I do need to be up quite early tomorrow and I do need to get my rest. But don’t worry, I’ll make it up to you when I get back,” Louis promised, pressing a kiss to Harry’s curls as he flipped him on his side, spooning him from behind.

 

 

 

Harry bit his lip as his eyes drifted to the lock. 

 

 

 

“Can I ask you a question, King?” Harry asked quietly, only earning a hum as a response. “Why did you pick this room for me?” Harry’s eyes widen in shock at Louis’ reply.

 

 

 

“I didn’t, Zayn did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to first start out by saying that I love this book with my entire heart and is one of my absolute favorites that I've ever written. That being said, I'm kind of having a hard time writing it. 
> 
>  
> 
> As I've already said, I have the whole book planned out and it's going the direction I want it to go in, however, I'm doubting that the story is getting any better. I've written enough stories and one-shots and poems and pretty much everything for years now to be able to crank something out if I need to, but I hate to do that. But I feel like that's what I've been doing with this story right now. 
> 
>  
> 
> So, to help with this, I think that I'm going to be taking a two-week break from publishing this story to see if I can get back to writing chapters I love instead of chapters that I throw together because I want to update every week. I hope you guys understand, writing constantly while trying to balance a new job and personal things in life can get very overwhelming even though it's something that I absolutely love with my entire heart and being. 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys understand and aren't too mad at me! I may put a little preview of the next chapter up next Sunday on so you guys won't be too upset with me! I will delete it once I publish the actual chapter though!
> 
>  
> 
> The next chapter of Crazed Addiction will be published on October 28th!
> 
>  
> 
> See you then! Love you guys!
> 
>  
> 
> ~E


	24. Ready to Run: Preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a day late, life was kicking my ass.xx

Harry glances at the black door curiously, biting his lip as he walked closer to it. Now that Louis wasn’t home to completely shut down the thoughts, he wondered what was behind that locked door.

 

 

 

The mystery behind it intrigued him the more he thought about it. Louis was never really one to not tell him something if he asked, but whenever this door was brought up, Louis gave nothing away.

 

 

 

Maybe Harry was just bored but he was craving to see the other side of the black door.

 

 

 

He moved towards the door with light steps, not wanting George to interrupt him once again.

 

 

 

He put his hand on the knob, turning it even though he knew the outcome.

 

 

 

But suddenly, a pale hand was on top of his, stopping his movements. Another hand came up to his waist and held on to it tightly.

 

 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat you know,”


	25. Ready to Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late again. Life decided to kick my ass again. I’ll explain at the bottom!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, things may be a bit confusing so look for that down at the bottom as well!

****

 

 

Everyone was currently running around trying to get everything ready for Louis and Zayn’s departure. Except for Louis, who had been beside Harry watching everyone scramble around to get everything done on time. While Louis was laughing at everyone being so frantic, Harry’s eyes wouldn’t leave Zayn.

 

 

 

Harry knew that Zayn was uncomfortable with all the staring he was doing, but Harry couldn’t help it. Not after the conversation he had with Louis.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

_“I didn’t, Zayn did.” Harry couldn’t even begin to try and process what Louis just said. Zayn? Zayn of all people gave him the one room without a lock on the window? Of course, he may not have known about it, but Zayn wasn’t dumb enough to not know every feature about a room before putting a hostage in it._

 

 

 

_He would think of every possibility and looked at every detail so there’s no way in hell he would miss something big like that when choosing a room._

 

 

 

_“Z-Zayn did?” Louis hummed, pressing a kiss to his neck. “Why Zayn? W-Why this room?” Louis shrugged._

 

 

 

_“Not sure, Zayn and I had this house built after we bought this plot of land so we would get what we wanted but I was busy so I let him take care of the details. This room used to be his since it’s the nicest other than mine but he insisted that you have it. I’m not sure why though, the other rooms are also nice so I’m not sure why he chose this room for you. Why?” Harry couldn’t think of an answer to that so he just didn’t answer. Louis is asleep a few seconds later anyway._

 

 

 

_******_

 

 

 

Zayn knew every detail of that house because he had a part in building it. That room was Zayn’s room before Harry came along so there was absolutely zero chance of him not knowing about the window.

 

 

 

Zayn walked over to them and ignored Harry’s stare, only looking at Louis. George was at his side, refusing to look at Harry or Louis.

 

 

 

“Everything’s ready. The men have already either gone home or started going to the airport. We should head out now.” Louis nodded, turning to face Harry. Harry looked over at him and suddenly, the man had their lips locked together passionately. Hands wandered down to his bum as Louis shoved his tongue inside of Harry’s mouth making Harry let out a small whimper before Louis disconnected their lips. The lust was clear in Louis’ eyes and Harry was kind of grateful for this business trip.

 

 

 

At least, until Niall comes back.

 

 

 

“I’ll see you when I get back, Doll,” Louis whispered, squeezing Harry’s bum before he turned to leave, nodding at Zayn to follow him.

 

 

 

Zayn finally met Harry’s eyes and gave him a small smile. He walked over to him, putting his mouth next to Harry’s ear.

 

 

 

“Stay in your room once Niall arrives and don’t leave. If you need food or water, George knows to get it for you. And good luck,” he said before he pulled away, nodding at George before it was just the two of them.

 

 

 

Harry watched silently as they walk out the door. Harry, not speaking a word to George, rushed upstairs and to his room. As soon as the cars are out of sight, he began his escape plan. He ran over to the bed and picked up the crowbar, grabbing the rope and rushed to escape before Niall arrived.

 

 

 

But as he was tying the rope to his doorknob and then bedpost, he realized something.

 

 

 

‘ _I need to make sure that George doesn’t come in here for any reason.’_ Harry thought, completely irritated that he didn’t think of that. And for the fact that he was going to have to talk to the guy after basically being the reason his slimeball friend is dead.

 

 

 

He let out a deep breath before untying the rope and re-hiding it as well as the crowbar. He walked out of the room, desperate to talk to George quickly.

 

 

 

“Harry.” George’s voice from behind him made him jump, the tone he used frightening him. He’s never heard George use a tone like that. So sad and empty. Harry turned to see his eyes looking exactly how he sounded. Empty.

 

 

 

“G-George. I wanted to tell you that I will be getting a shower and then spending the rest of the night in my room. I don’t need any food. Goodnight.” Harry spoke coldly, turning around and beginning his walk back upstairs.

 

 

 

“Harry, wait!” George snapped desperately. Harry turned around to see George with tears in his eyes, his right hand gripping his shirt tightly. “I-I need you to stop avoiding me, please,” George said with glistening eyes. Harry stared at him, taken back. That was the last thing that he thought he would ever hear from him. He figured that he would want to cuss him out or hurt him, but begging for him to stop avoiding him was the last thing he expected.

 

 

 

“W-What?” Harry stuttered, stepping back when George advanced, only to stop when he saw Harry retreat.

 

 

 

“I-I know that Oliver said that I was the one that t-touched you, but I—” he bit his lip, stepping towards a frozen Harry. “—I promise that I would never do that! Not to anyone! It’s disgusting and horrible and he deserved what you and the King did to him! I-I don’t blame you at all and I don’t know why you’re avoiding me, but please, please don’t anymore. The only other decent person here is Zayn and I can’t talk to him without being scared shitless. I—” Harry stared at him baffled, the bewildered look on his face scaring George. “I—”

 

 

 

“I know you didn’t touch me,” he told him, watching him closely. “That’s why you aren’t dead.” Harry flinched at his own words, wondering when the hell he became okay with saying something like that so easily. “I was just trying to stay away from you because I’m the reason your best friend is dead,” George flinched this time, but Harry honestly didn’t feel anything. Why does he feel so indifferent all of a sudden?

 

 

 

“H-He deserved it! You aren’t the first person he’s done it too.” George bit his lip, fiddling with his hands. Harry could hear it in his tone, Oliver did it to him too. His shaking hands and pale face gave it away.

 

 

 

But the amount of sympathy he felt toward him is nothing compared to what it should be. They’ve both been through the same thing but Harry didn’t feel pity for George or himself.

 

 

 

Shit happens.

 

 

 

Besides, he’s trying to escape which may end up in George getting killed or tortured.

 

 

 

And he still feels nothing.

 

 

 

“Well, then that asshole got what was coming to him and I’m not sorry.” Harry watched as George’s scared demeanor change and he was smiling softly at Harry.

 

 

 

_If only he knew._

 

 

 

**Poor bastard.**

 

 

 

Harry pays no mind to the voices, not questioning why they were out when he wasn’t in the hole.

 

 

 

He was too focused on getting the hell out of there.

 

 

 

“Well, I’m going to go now, I’m glad we got that all settled.” Harry faked a smile, nodding at George who walked away grinning.

 

 

 

“Pathetic,” Harry mumbled, shaking his head. When did he get so cruel and harsh?

 

 

 

As soon as the King took you.

 

 

 

**That’s when you started to loose your empathy.**

 

 

 

**_You’re turning into him, haha!_ **

 

 

 

Harry rolled his eyes at the voices, finding them more annoying than anything.

 

 

 

He walked up the stairs and hurried into his bathroom. He turned on the shower and sink full blast to mask the noise of the window. He grabbed the tool and opened the window easier than he had the last time, smiling to himself.

 

 

‘ _Almost free of these psychopaths.’_

 

 

 

He tied the to rope on the bed frame post, tugging on it to make sure that it held. He threw the rope out the window and shimmied himself down, quickly lowering himself onto the ground. He jumped onto the grass and made a break for it.

 

 

 

He didn’t think this very far, but he did know that he was going to climb the fence, regardless of the barb wire.

 

 

 

The pain he’d feel to escape wouldn’t even compare to what Louis would put him through.

 

 

 

It was an easy choice.

 

 

 

He grabbed onto the metal poles and desperately tried to lift himself up and as he began to climb, a hand pulled on his shirt, tugging him down into arms.

 

 

 

“You can’t leave, Queen, I’m sorry,” George whispered in his ear, sounding so sad and regretful as he picked Harry up who was screaming and cursing the fact that George was even born. He felt him flinching, whether it was from the harsh words or Harry’s weight, he doesn’t know. He is underweight for his size but he’s still taller than George.

 

 

 

“Fucking let me go or I swear to god I’ll kill you!” Harry sneered, as the older man carried him into the house and upstairs. He sounded so threatening, but both knew that he couldn’t ever do something like that.

 

 

 

**_Why not? It could be fun._ **

 

 

 

“Shut up!” Harry screamed, completely infuriated with the stupid voices.

 

 

 

“I-I didn’t say anything.”

 

 

 

“Not you dumbass!” Harry screamed, but suddenly George sat him on the bed in one of the rooms where the window locked with a key.

 

 

“I’m going to tell Prince about what happened.” Harry’s eyes widen in anger.

 

 

 

“You better fucking not—”

 

 

 

“I have to tell either him or King. Prince may not even tell King so telling him is your best bet. I’m just trying to look out for both of us.” Harry’s anger immediately dissipated and sadness took over.

 

 

 

“If you were looking out for me, you’d let me leave,” Harry cried, tears falling from his face.

 

 

 

“But I couldn’t and you know that.” Harry sniffles, but nods, tears still clouding his eyes as he calmed down.

 

 

 

Why is his mood changing so rapidly?

 

 

 

“I-I’m going to go to sleep. I want you to leave please.” George laughed.

 

 

 

“Why do you think I’d leave you alone after what you just pulled?” Harry bite his lip to stop from crying.

 

 

 

“Because I’m too tired to leave and I’ve never been in here before so there’s only two exists I know of and both are locked so please just leave!” George’s mocked smile vanished and he sighed.

 

 

 

“Fine, just don’t do anything stupid to get us both killed.” Harry heard the door shut and the lock from the outside lock. He grabbed a pillow and cuddled into it tightly, sobbing.

 

 

 

“I-I lost my one chance to escape.” He cried to himself, his heart breaking into microscopic shreds.

 

 

 

“I-I want to die,” he sobbed to himself, his tears ceasing a few moments later.

 

 

 

Why did those four words calm him so much?

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Harry woke up with puffy eyes and nothing in his heart. He felt completely empty and he didn’t know what to do. There was a strange smell coming from outside the room. He felt like it was tell him to follow it.

 

 

 

He felt like he was in a dream. His head spun when he sat up and he felt like he was walking on clouds every step he took to the door. He turned the knob, not expecting it to open, but it did.

 

 

 

“This has to be a dream,” he muttered sleepily, stumbling a bit from how exhausted he was. He followed the smell up to the top floor, his eyelids feeling heavy.

 

 

 

He walked down the hallway and his eyes were drawn to the black door.

 

 

 

Harry glances at the black door curiously, biting his lip as he walked closer to it. Now that Louis wasn’t home to completely shut down the thoughts, he wondered what was behind that locked door.

 

 

 

The mystery behind it intrigued him the more he thought about it. Louis was never really one to not tell him something if he asked, but whenever this door was brought up, Louis gave nothing away.

 

 

 

Perhaps it was because Harry was just tired and in a dream like state that he was craving to see the other side of the black door. Not only that, but the smell was coming from inside.

 

 

 

He moved towards the door with light steps, not wanting George to interrupt him once again.

 

 

 

He put his hand on the knob, turning it even though he knew the outcome.

 

 

 

But suddenly, a pale hand was on top of his, stopping his movements. Another hand came up to his waist and held on to it tightly.

 

 

 

“Curiosity killed the cat you know,” Niall whispered in his ear. He felt like water splashed onto his face and woke him from his dream. Harry froze in his spot, his body trembling as Niall whispered in his ear. “I can show you what’s behind that door, if you ask nicely like a good boy.” Niall took Harry’s hand away from the door and lace their fingers together.

 

 

 

“C-Can you show me what’s inside, please?” Harry whispered even though he didn’t want to be anywhere near this man. He felt so weird. His head became foggy as Niall smirked.

 

 

 

“That’s a good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I’m so so so sorry that this is a day late. My only excuses are that I’m working third shift at my job (10pm-6am) and it’s completely fucked up my sleep schedule and honestly Im having a hard time keeping track of what day it is. I was a day behind the whole weekend and I didn’t even realize today(yesterday(it’s 7am where I am but I still feel like it’s Sunday since I haven’t slept yet))was Sunday and I was on 4 hours of sleep and I could NOT work without getting more sleep or I would have fallen over dead. 
> 
> Speaking of dead, my car died for no reason so that’s a thing that happened.
> 
> Explanation on the chapter: 
> 
> Harry’s mood swings are from his depression. I go through these exact feelings in theses exact order sometimes. His sudden need to sleep after only crying for a short time is also being extremely tired which is because of his depression (and crying takes a lot out of a person) 
> 
> When Harry says: “Shit happens” I am in no way saying that that is true. Those things should never happen and they’re horrible! This is just the mindset Harry has right now!
> 
>  
> 
> The smell that Harry’s smelling will be explain next chapter and will clear things up! I’m hoping to have the next chapter up soon! Love you guys and I’m glad I’m back!xx


	26. Intoxicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next five or six chapters will be the days of Niall being at the house and Louis' business trip. 
> 
> Warning: Rape

 

 

“Come inside, darling.” Harry, with half opened eyes, allowed Niall to lead him into the room after opening the door. He stumbled into the room, the smell intensifies. He looked around the room, his mind too foggy to be shocked by what he saw. 

 

 

 

It was a sex room, no other way to really describe it. There were toys, some that Harry had never even seen before, on display on shelves and a few were on the table beside the bed. There were handcuffs attached to the bedposts, a hook hanging from the ceiling with leather cuffs dangling from them. Whips, canes, floggers and so much more were hanging on the walls. There were so many things that Harry didn’t even know what or how they were used but he really didn’t have much time to process it all before he was sitting on the bed, being forced to look into those cool blue eyes. 

 

 

 

“Guessing by your curiosity, I’m guessing your boyfriend never brought you in here, hm?” Niall asks, grabbing Harry’s chin and rubbing his thumb over the young boy’s bottom lip. Harry tried to pull away, but Niall kept a firm grip. “Answer me.”

 

 

 

“No. A-And he’s not my boyfriend, he kidna—”

 

 

 

“—Shut up, only answer the questions I ask you.” Harry shut his mouth obediently, looking over at a table on the other side of the  room. There was incense burning and Harry could only assume that’s what the smell was. “Ah, the incense, do you like it? I started burning it just for you,” Niall hummed with a smirk, watching Harry sway from side to side. He cupped Harry’s cheek lightly, caressing his cheekbone with his thumb softly. Harry closed his eyes, feeling like he was under a spell.

 

 

 

“W-What is it?” Niall brushed curl away from Harry’s face as he smiled.

 

 

 

“Just something that I thought you’d like. However, the side effect of fogginess and obedience of whoever smells it is wonderful. It’s like putting you in a state of hypnosis, where you have no choice but to obey everything I say.” Harry looked into Niall’s devious eyes with fear in his own. What the hell is wrong with him? How did he even know that something like that existed? 

 

 

 

Maybe he did know what Louis’ really like and he was just as fucked up as Louis.

 

 

 

“Why isn’t it affecting you?” Niall grinned wildly.

 

 

 

“There’s an oil that overpowers the smell, you just have to put it around your nose and the scent is strong enough to push the effects off for hours. That’s why I decided to use this approach instead of just drugging you. At least, for right now, anyway.” Harry  struggled to stand, only for a cold chuckle to pass Niall’s lips as he pushed the boy back down on the bed. Niall nuzzled his head into Harry’s neck, pressing light kisses against it as Harry trembled in terror.

 

 

 

“P-Please, don’t—”

 

 

 

“Stay still.” Harry froze, his body unwilling to move as Niall unbuttoned the white collared shirt Louis made him wear that morning. He felt like he was paralyzed as the other man maneuvered him so he was laying on the bed, his arms above his head and cuffed to the posts. He watched the blue orbs scan his defenseless body, a small look of satisfaction displayed on his pale features.

 

 

 

“G-George, h-help—”

 

 

 

“Oh, shut up, I sent him home. There’s no one here except us. And that’s how it’s going to stay for the next five days. Now, don’t move a fucking muscle,” Niall snapped harshly, taking his own shirt off before climbing on top of him, straddling his waist. He smirked cruelly down at the bound man, loving how weak he seemed. 

 

 

 

There was a burn from tears that wanted to escape Harry’s eyes, but for some reason, the tears wouldn’t flow. Just like the rest of his body, he was paralyzed.

 

 

 

Niall cooed as he noticed the wetness that would appear and then dry up immediately and then repeat. He simpered.

 

 

 

“Cry.” The tears immediately burst from Harry’s eyes as soon as Niall spoke those words. Harry still couldn’t move anything else, but the tears flowed freely and it turned Niall on more than anything else.

 

 

 

“You should know that you brought this on yourself. I warned you to leave, I told you what would happen if you were here by the time I returned from my business trip.” Niall let his hand wander over Harry’s torso, pinching his nipple roughly causing Harry to whimper. He looked up at the still boy and smiled a mocking smile. “But you didn’t listen to me, not that I thought you would because none of Louis’ sluts ever leave. It’s pathetic that you all fall in love with a man that’s a sociopath.” Niall chuckled, sliding his hand down towards Harry’s pants.

 

 

 

“I’m not in love with him,” Harry said quietly, somehow managing to gain the ability to speak. The thought of loving Louis must have repulsed him so much that it snapped him out of the hypnosis enough to tell Niall. But after uttering those words, his eyes fell shut in complete exhaustion.

 

 

 

“Ah, so someone is stubborn enough to fight off the effects for a few seconds. I’m actually quite impressed. You’re strong, but that only makes me want to weaken you even more. I want to take all the fight out of you until you give in without a second thought,” Niall whispered in his ear, his breath on his neck sending disgust into his heart. “And by the time I’m done with you, you’ll want nothing to do with him anymore.” Niall chuckled, moving to bite down on Harry’s neck harshly. Harry let out a weak whimper, his heartbeat quickening as Niall slid down his body, pressing kisses to his pale skin. He sat up, reaching over to the nightstand and grabbed a roll of duct tape and a gag. He shoved the gag between Harry’s plum lips, tying it behind his head tightly, knowing it’ll hurt the boy. He grabbed the duct tape and bent Harry’s left leg so the back of his calf was touching the back of his thigh, putting tape just below his knee to keep his legs bent. He repeated the process with the other leg, biting his lip at the sight. 

 

 

 

Harry was completely helpless and spread out before him and it was such a beautiful sight. He can’t wait to wrap him up all in leather and harass him until the boy completely breaks.

 

 

 

“Move.” Harry’s muscles finally began to move and he struggled as much as he could. He could feel the tight leather that was wrapped around his small wrists began to create welts but he didn’t care.

 

 

 

He needed to get out.

 

 

 

“That’s right, keep struggling. Your struggles only turn me on more.” Niall laughed, positioning himself between Harry’s legs. Harry couldn’t stop crying, trying with all of his strength to close his legs but Niall kept them spread apart.

 

 

 

Niall released himself from his pants, positioning himself at Harry’s entrance. 

 

 

 

“Don’t forget to relax and enjoy yourself—” Niall laughed as he pushed in. Harry arched his back in pain, trying to get away from Niall who went in all in one go. “—This is the first time of many to come over the next five days.” Niall chuckled breathlessly, not believing how tight the emerald-eyed boy was. “God, for a slut you sure feel like a virgin.” He placed both hands beside Harry’s head and began to thrust into him, grabbing his chin when the boy tried to look away from him.

 

 

 

“Can’t stand to look at someone who isn’t your boyfriend? I’m not good enough for you?” Niall simpered, gripping Harry’s chin tightly as the boy continued to sob with this eye shut tightly. “Look at me.” Harry’s eyes shot open against his will, those frightening blue eyes biting into his as his thrusts became harder and deeper as the time when on. 

 

 

 

“How does he always get such beautiful ones like you?” Niall panted out, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he neared his orgasm. He reached down to grab Harry’s length, smirking at the helpless boy below him.

 

 

 

“You’re hard?” Niall moves his hands in time with his thrusts, jerking Harry off despite the boy’s efforts to get away. “You really are a slut, getting off at being used.” Niall leaned into his neck and bit down hard where Harry’s neck met his shoulder, thrusting deep and hard into Harry’s aching hole.

 

 

 

“Cum,” Niall whispered, releasing as he felt Harry tighten around him and release all over his hand. He pressed slow kisses against the boy’s skin, watching as his cum trickled out of the boy when he pulled out. 

 

 

 

Harry was still, but his eyes were wide and still, tears were flowing freely from his eyes as he stared blankly at the wall.

 

 

 

Niall leaned into his ear and whispered softly to him.

 

 

 

“Get some rest, I’ll be back soon for round two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story is going to start getting intense. As I said, the next few chapters will each be one day of Niall and Harry being alone while Louis and Zayn are on the business trip. There's going to be a lot more of what was in this chapter and much worse so be prepared. I will put warnings at the top so if anything could be triggering, please don't read. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you guys think!


	27. Evil Deeds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Rape, spanking, slut shamming.

 

Niall didn't come back the rest of the night, much to Harry's relief. Harry fell asleep with his legs still taped up and his arms still cuffed, very aware of the tingling feeling of losing circulation in his limbs.

 

 

 

When he woke up the next morning, however, his arms and legs weren't tingling and they were no longer tied up. He was curled up, the feeling of heavy metal on his left ankle. The lights were on, but he could see a flash from behind his eyelids. As he sat up, a clicking noise became apparent and his face paled when he saw lens pointed at his naked body.

 

 

 

"W-What are yo—"

 

 

 

"Oh! I'm glad you're awake!" Niall exclaimed, walking over to the boy. Harry crawled away from him, trying to cover himself as best as he could. Niall frowned, setting the camera on the table. "Don't run away, I need to take some pictures to show, Louis," Harry let out a gasp as his eyes widen.

 

 

 

Was he insane? He's doing this and he willingly wanted to show Louis?

 

 

 

"Do you have a death wish?" Harry asked, his astonishment forcing him to blurt out his thoughts. His face paled as Niall frowned, his eyebrows furrowing together in anger.

 

 

 

"Why do you think you can speak so freely towards me?" Niall spat out, grabbing the chain that was attached to Harry's ankle and tugged him to the end of the bed. Harry winced in pain as the metal dug harshly into his skin, red marks appearing instantly. He grabbed Harry's arms and tied them together, not caring to avoid the welts he created yesterday that had the boy wincing in pain. Despite Harry's struggles to get away, Niall was able to maneuver him so he was bent over his lap.

 

 

 

"I need something else to piss him off, so endure as much as you can." Harry has no time to respond as Niall slapped his bum harshly, pain sending through his ass and spine. He was still hurting from yesterday.

 

 

 

"P-Please, stop—"

 

 

 

"C'mon, I barely did anything. For such a big guy, you sure do complain about pain a lot," Niall chuckled, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth as he landed another slap to Harry's bum. "Wow, you're already turning red. As soon as I saw you, I guessed that you bruise easily. I judging by this—" he lands another slap down on his flesh, licking his lips at how his ass jiggled, "—I guess I was right." Harry tried to turn and glare, but Niall forced his head back down harshly. Harry felt Niall lean away and then lean back so he was sitting upright. Harry was about to question him when he felt intense pain.

 

 

 

"W-What is that?" Harry panted out, still trying to wiggle away. He felt another slap, but this time more towards his thighs. He tried so hard to not let out any noise, knowing that this man got a sick satisfaction out of it, but he couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped his lips as another blow was delivered on the same spot.

 

 

 

"Just a paddle. I was going to use a wooden one but I like this leather one better. Gives the same effect as a whip but leaves a thicker mark. And that's exactly what I want." Harry bit down harshly on his lip as he kept getting hit, each one seeming to be harder than the last.

 

 

 

By the time Niall was done, Harry couldn't help but sob in pain. His ass was stinging not only from today, but he was still hurting so much from yesterday. He felt like his ass and lower back was on fire, and he just knew that he had marks and bruises covering him.

 

 

 

He flinched in fear as Niall ran a hand through his curls, his other hand rubbing over his hot skin.

 

 

 

"Louis' going to hate this." Niall chuckled, groping the bruised skin. Harry let out a small cry of pain, not really being able to speak properly. He lost the ability to tell him to stop a while ago.

 

 

 

Harry doesn't fight as Niall pushed him off of his lap and onto the floor, only hissing in pain. Niall grabbed his curls harshly and tugged him up so he was on his knees between the older lad's legs. Harry was forced to look in those blue eyes by the grip in his hair and felt his tears flow harder as Niall unzipped his pants.

 

 

 

"You're going to be a good boy and suck me off, okay? If you do a good job, I'll get you some ice for your ass to cool you down." Harry didn't care though. He decided to ignore the pain he was feeling and kept his mouth firmly shut. He didn't want to give in, he couldn't, not after everything he's been through.

 

 

 

Niall rubbed his tip against Harry's swollen lips from his biting to keep himself quiet. He rolled his eyes and slapped Harry in the face, tugging on his curls harder. He brought their faces close together, their lips centimeters apart.

 

 

 

"You are one stubborn slut. I don't understand how he has the patience to put up with you." Harry glared back at him and spit in his face. Niall released his grip and Harry fell down on the ground, glaring harshly at Niall.

 

 

 

"I'm not a slut." He growled out with anger burning in his tear-filled eyes. Niall pushed him down and straddled him, putting both hands on his neck and began to strangle him with a smirk.

 

 

 

"You're the biggest slut Louis' ever had and he's had enough to run his own brothel." Niall chuckled, grinding down on the boy as his face started to turn blue. His tied up hands were clawing at the ones slowly trying to kill him, but he could do nothing to get free.

 

 

 

_'I'm going to die.'_

 

 

 

**_We're not that lucky._ **

 

 

 

Besides, even if you do, you can always watch Louis kill him from the other side.

 

 

 

**_That's nice._ **

 

 

 

**I wanna see him hurting.**

 

 

 

_Maybe Louis will cut off his dick too._

 

 

 

 _'Hopefully.'_ Harry thought and if it wasn't for his darkening vision, he may have been shocked by his own thought.

 

 

 

He felt himself beginning to lose consciousness when Niall suddenly let go.

 

 

 

Harry coughed and desperately gasped in air, his lungs hurting as he breathed in. He felt a pounding headache set in and his vision was still blurry. He didn't have much time to catch his breath before Niall shoved himself between Harry's lips.

 

 

 

"Be a good boy and suck like the whore you are." Niall laughed, thrusting his hips as hardy choked and tried to get away. Niall grabbed his hair once again and used it as leverage to fuck Harry's mouth, his moans becoming louder the more that Harry struggled. Tears once again made an appearance as Harry tried to push him away.

 

 

 

"You know, you are pretty cute when you cry, why do you try so hard to be strong when being weak suits you so much better?" Niall panted out, thrusting his hips faster. He rubbed his thumb against Harry's cheek and shoved himself down Harry's throat as far as he could as he came.

 

 

 

Harry tried to tug his head away from Niall to spit it out but Niall only covered his mouth and pinched his nose.

 

 

 

"Swallow it," Niall commands, smirking as Harry's face began to turn red for the second time because of him. Harry winced as he swallowed, trying to get as much air in his lungs as he could. When Niall got off of him, he curled onto his side and went into fetal position, trying to shield himself from those terrifying eyes.

 

 

 

He flinched as Niall picked him up and put him on the bed. He began to shake as the man lit another incense and waved the smoke over to him. Harry tried to breath out of his nose but Niall once again covered his mouth, making it impossible to breathe.

 

 

 

"It's just going to help you sleep, goodnight," Niall whispered, pressing soft kisses to his neck as he moved to spoon Harry from behind, his hand still covering the boy's mouth. Harry felt his eyes beginning to drop and his senses began to dim as he slipped into unconsciousness.


	28. In My Blood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please, please read the note at the bottom, it's important for the rest of the story. Enjoy.xx

 

Niall hadn’t left him alone all day.

 

 

 

The only time Harry got a break from this torture was when the other man went to get food or went to the bathroom. 

 

 

 

But Harry didn’t get any of that. 

 

 

 

Harry hasn’t eaten in days and between that and the horrible state his body is in, he can barely try to fight Niall off. 

 

 

 

He just has to sit there, tied up and naked, and wait for Niall to return with whatever tortuous plan he has next. 

 

 

 

But he can’t think about that really because he’s just so  _ thirsty. _ Niall hasn’t given him water since he locked him up and he can feel it. It’s only been two days—he thinks—but he’s never wanted water so much in his life. Even when Louis first kept him in that hell of a hole, he still gave him a bit of water to drink every now and then. His entire mind can only focus on how dry his throat feels. 

 

 

 

He heard the door open but his ears only heard ‘water’ echoing in his mind. 

 

 

 

“So weak,” Niall muttered but walked over to Harry with a glass in his hand. He played with Harry’s greasy locks and smirked as Harry looked up at him with desperate eyes.

 

 

 

“Water.” That was all he could mutter out, his eyes trained on the glass held in front of him.

 

 

 

“You want some?” Niall teases, pulling Harry’s head back by his curls and bringing the glass to his lips. 

 

 

 

Harry eagerly drank as much of the liquid as he could not even taking time to breathe.

 

 

 

“That’s a good boy,” Niall muttered as he pets his head. He put the empty glass down and crawled onto the bed where Harry was trying to catch his breath. “Are you going to listen to me now?” Harry glared at him, the water seems to give him a bit of his fire back.

 

 

 

“Fuck… Off,” Harry panted his glare only hardening when he saw Niall smirk.

 

 

 

“That’s okay, you’ll be begging for my cock soon enough,” Niall chuckled sinisterly, his blue orbs looking down at Harry. Harry suddenly felt extremely hot, his body overheating as he panted. He looked down and saw that he was hard but he didn’t know why. 

 

 

 

Suddenly, the thoughts of water were replaced by the need of release.

 

 

 

“Looks like the drug worked,” Niall laughed, jerking himself off as he watched Harry desperately try to get off. His body was on fire and he could only think about relieving himself, he didn’t care how he just knew that he needed it.

 

 

 

“Do you want me to help you, Harry?” Niall whispered in his ear, but Harry didn’t hear Niall’s voice.

 

 

 

Instead, he heard Louis.

 

 

 

Harry looked behind him in shock, his eyes watering when he saw Louis’ ocean blue eyes. 

 

 

 

“H-Help me,” he begged, crawling towards him. Louis picked him up and placed him on his lap, letting Harry straddle him. 

 

 

 

“Ride me, baby,” Louis whispered in his ear, placing his hands on the tiny boy’s waist. Harry positioned himself over Louis’ cock without missing a beat, sinking down as fast as he could.

 

 

 

“Louis,” Harry cried quietly as he tried so hard to get the heat out of his body, tried so hard to get the release he so desperately needed.

 

 

 

“What’s my name baby?” Harry looked deeply into those blue eyes as he came quickly, but not softening in the slightest. 

 

 

 

“N-Niall,” Harry cried, clinging onto him tightly as the man fucked up into him.  

 

 

 

“That’s right, think only about me.” Yet even as he muttered those words, Harry could only see Louis. He only heard himself calling out Louis’ name even as he called for Niall as he came. 

 

 

 

Harry thought only of Louis as Niall fucked him the rest of the night.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

When Harry woke up the next day, he was cleaned, dressed in clothes, and only his wrists were tied together. Not only that, he was in someone’s arm. He looked up and felt his face turn white as he saw Niall looking down at him, petting his curls. 

 

 

 

“W-What—”

 

 

 

“Don’t cause any problems. I bathed you this morning and got you some food. You should be happy,” Niall muttered, watching Harry’s every move. The boy stared at him as last night flashed through his mind.

 

 

 

Louis wasn’t there, he never was. Niall drugged him and he hallucinated the whole thing. Harry pushed back tears as the realization hit him.

 

 

 

He willingly had sex with him. Not only that, he thought he was willingly having sex with Louis.

 

 

 

“Oh my god,” Harry muttered in disbelief. “What the hell did you give me? Was that even water you gave me last night?” Harry asked quietly, too shocked at the revelation to be angry. Niall shrugged.

 

 

 

“It was water, I just added a little bit of something else to get you to enjoy it. And enjoy it you did.” Niall smirked. Harry stared up at the blond man with hatred, wanting nothing more than to attack him. 

 

 

 

He wanted to hurt him. Take a knife and cut him until he was covered head to toe in his own blood. He wanted to get a lighter and burn his skin until he begged him to stop, but he wouldn’t. He would keep going. Cutting and burning and hitting until he couldn’t do anything but cry out in pain—

 

 

 

“You should come to me.” Harry’s thoughts stopped immediately and vanished back into his subconscious as Niall muttered those words. The other man held a soft tone as he spoke that it shocked Harry to his core.

 

 

 

“What?” He asked in disbelief. There’s no way he heard him right.

 

 

 

“I’m not usually this cruel. If you were my lover, I’d be gentle towards you. I’d get you anything you could ever need, anything you desire. Just choose me,” Niall said softly, blue eyes looking desperate. 

 

 

 

“What are you even—”

 

 

 

“You’ve never seen the true side to Louis. He’s worse than cruel and he doesn’t care about you. So come to me. I’ll never hurt you again. Leave with me and you won’t have to suffer because of what he’s going to do to you.” Harry couldn’t process what was being said. How could he think that he would go to him after this? Of course, he wanted to leave and escape, but not with this monster. No way in hell.

 

 

 

He didn’t want to escape with him, he wanted to hurt him.

 

 

 

“I imagined you were Louis the entire night as you fucked me,” Harry smirked, his heart racing in excitement as Niall’s face dropped. The disappointment on his pale face gave Harry such a rush that he wanted to feel over and over. Even as disappointment faded to anger, the joy he felt intensified.

 

 

 

**Who the hell are you?**

 

 

 

_ You’re turning crazier every day. _

 

 

 

**_It’s about time you accepted who you really are._ **

 

 

 

Niall’s anger took over him quickly. He got up and left the room, only to return a few minutes.

 

 

 

“I heard that you’re freak out by drugs,” Niall muttered angrily, facing away from Harry as he poked a syringe inside a small glass bottle, filling it up. He turned towards Harry with flaming eyes, watching as the boy immediately looked like a frightened rabbit.

 

 

 

“W-What are you—No!” Harry screamed, trying to get away but Niall got on top of him and pinned him down under him. He took the needle a stabbed in Harry’s arm, pushing the plunger. Harry cried out in pain, rolling away from Niall as he became hysterical.

 

 

 

“W-What the fuck did you give me?” Harry screamed while Niall only shrugged nonchalantly 

 

 

 

“Who knows, maybe heroin or meth, maybe I gave you morphine. Maybe I gave you a drug my boys have been working on for a while that hasn’t been tested yet. Who knows,” Niall shrugged. Harry’s chest tightened and his breathing became labored. Niall watched curiously, sitting in a chair that was in front of the bed.

 

 

 

“W-Why would you—”

 

 

 

“I told you to come to me and I’d be gentle. You didn’t listen and this is your punishment. I am curious as to why you’re so freaked out by drugs, though.” Harry could hear what he was saying, but he couldn’t process it. He felt an intense feeling throughout his whole body, but it wasn’t horrible. 

 

 

 

It was a rush. 

 

 

 

He felt like he was floating, flying in the clouds. He watched as the colors in the room brightened and kaleidoscope together.

 

 

 

“So pretty,” Harry muttered, feeling the bright blue sheets. He became obsessed with the feeling, how soft the fuzzy blanket and, wow, this had to be what clouds felt like.

 

 

 

“Harry,” Harry looked up at Niall, his eyes zoning in on his hair. Harry stumbled off the bed, nearly falling because he couldn’t use his hands to help him get up. He walked over unsteadily, touching the blonde boy’s hair. His eyes widened.

 

 

 

“So soft,” Harry said, playing with Niall’s hair as the older lad watched in amusement.

 

 

 

“Wanna feel really good?” Niall asked with a smirk. Harry tilted his head.

 

 

 

“H-How?” Niall pulled the boy onto his lap.

 

 

 

“I’ll show you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a long time. I know.
> 
> We haven't seen Louis since chapter 23 and it's already chapter 26 and he wasn't even there for real. I know.
> 
> A lot of the things in this story can't happen or aren't possible in real life. I know.
> 
> I have things set so they match the story and in this story's universe, things aren't the same. In this universe, people can go more than three days without water, they can go about a week or so without dying. 
> 
> Psychopaths (Louis and Niall) have feelings, but they aren't the same ones people without ASPD feel and they don't normally feel them until someone makes them feel it and usually the emotion is anger. And they don't actually feel these feelings as intensely as normal people do, but because they don't usually feel anything other than anger, if they feel any inkling of love, they become obsessed which explains Louis' behavior. 
> 
> I will be explaining things in author's notes more, such as the drugs Niall is giving Harry and the incense he had that made Harry listen to him, in the next chapter. Niall will explain but I'll go more in depth so if you're curious about it, it'll be in the next chapter. 
> 
> Speaking of the next chapter, I'm working on it right after this because I know how anxious you guys are to see how Louis reacts when he comes home and he won't be back for a few more chapters so I'm planning to try and get a couple chapters out soon. 
> 
> Please keep an open mind about things in this book because this book isn't based in this universe, more so an alternate one so some things are different. Thank you to everyone who is still here after all my shitty updating and this long ass note.
> 
> Love you guys~ E


	29. Torn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: knives??? I honestly don't know how to warn you about this but read with caution.

 

Waking up with his arms tied up above his and his legs cuffed to each of the end posts didn't surprise him. Waking up naked had sadly become something Harry was accustomed too. Having a pounding headache and feeling like he was going to throw up was also a feeling he was used too, but usually, it was because of remembering the night before. This time, it was because of the drugs that monster forced in him.

 

 

 

 

He couldn't stop shivering and his skin hurt whenever it brushed against the sheets from where he was under the covers. The dim lights were bright enough to make his eyes pound in pain.

 

 

 

 

The pain in his back and ass was more intense than usual, whether it's from the drugs or from however many times Niall raped him last night he isn't sure. Probably both.

 

 

 

 

"You're really an idiot." Harry didn't bother looking away from the cream-colored wall to look at Niall.

 

 

 

 

**Imagine how nice it would look covered in blonde's blood.**

 

 

 

His organs hung up like decorations.

 

 

 

 

**His dick nailed to the wall.**

 

 

 

 

_**His head hanging from the ceiling.** _

 

 

 

 

"Stop," Harry whispered, irritated at his own thoughts. They're getting worse.

 

 

 

 

"Did you tell me to stop? I haven't even done anything, yet—"

 

 

 

 

"I wasn't talking to you," Harry muttered quietly. He moved his arms around, trying to get some circulation in them to get rid of the pins and needles he felt.

 

 

 

 

"Wow, so I've driven you crazy?" Harry shakes his head.

 

 

 

 

"Don't flatter yourself," Harry said in a brittle voice. He flinched when the other man chuckled.

 

 

 

 

"Well, whatever you say," Niall snipped, walking over to a table on the other side of the room. With his back turned to Harry, he fiddled with something, but Harry couldn't see what it was.

 

 

 

 

"What did you give me last night?" Harry asked quietly, his anxiety spiking when he couldn't see what the blonde was doing.

 

 

 

 

"Oh, just a little concoction I had made up for you. You were pissing me off so I had my boys make you something to scare you." Harry tugged on the handcuffs keeping his arms above his head but it did nothing. Not that he really expected it too.

 

 

 

 

"Why are you doing this?" Harry asked, hiding how scared he felt inside. He couldn't let Niall put more drugs into him, he just couldn't.

 

 

 

 

"Why? Because it'll piss Louis off," Niall said simply, turning around. But instead of holding another syringe as Harry thought, he turned with a knife in his hand. Harry's eyes widened and he struggled to get free.

 

 

 

 

"W-What are you—"

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to give you some marks and I want to make sure you show Louis when he gets back, okay?" Niall walks over with his lips in a thin line. He sat down beside Harry, brushing a curl away from his face as he held the knife against his chest. The cold metal sent fearful shivers down Harry's spine as he gazed up at the monster.

 

 

 

 

"I'm going to ask you questions and I want the truth, understand? I'll  hurt you if you lie." Harry nodded his head, keeping his tears at bay.

 

 

 

 

Why are you so scared?

 

 

 

 

**He can't hurt you too much.**

 

 

 

 

_He knows Louis would kill him._

 

 

 

 

_**Just do what he says and maybe you'll be able to get out of this and kill him.** _

 

 

 

 

_'Stop!'_

 

 

 

 

"So the first question," Niall takes his hand away from Harry's face and put it by his side instead. "Why are you so scared of drugs?" Harry closed his eyes. He did not want to reveal anything about his family to this freak.

 

 

 

 

"I had a bad experience," he mumbled, giving as vague of an answer as he possibly could.

 

 

 

 

"Care to elaborate?" Niall asked. Judging by the look on his face, Harry seemed to have piqued his interest.

 

 

 

 

"Not particularly, no," Harry snapped back weakly, wincing when Niall sliced a cut into his arm, moving the knife away. Harry felt blood dripping down his arm but he refused to look.

 

 

 

 

He can't look at blood, he refused too.

 

 

 

 

"Wanna try that again?" Niall smirked. 

 

 

 

 

 

"My dad is an addict and he ruined my family's life. He drained our money, forces my mom to work herself nearly to death as well as my sister, oh and let's not forget the fact that I become his punching bag. Is my answer to your satisfaction?" Harry barked out defensively. Niall looked at him in shock.

 

 

 

 

"Well, I wasn't expecting that but yes, yes it is." Harry watched as a light flickered behind Niall's eyes.

 

 

 

 

"Did you realize that you either cry or get angry when you're scared?"

 

 

 

 

"What?" Niall nodded slowly, looking straight into Harry's eyes.

 

 

 

"I'm guessing it's a defense mechanism, but you seem to get angry more than you cry. So it seems that you only cry when you're terrified." Harry rolled his emerald eyes as he lets out an irritated sigh.

 

 

 

 

"Do you realize you get a smug look on your face when you think you've figured me out and then when you realize it's not true, you look disappointed?" Niall shrugged.

 

 

 

 

"Let's get on with the questions."

 

 

 

 

_'Of course, you can't stand the fact that I'm figuring you out while you're struggling to figure me out.'_

 

 

 

"How many guys have you slept with?"

 

 

 

 

 _'Why is everyone so interested in that?'_ Harry thinks bitterly.

 

 

 

 

"1, well, if you count you raping me, I guess it would be two." Niall gripped the knife tightly but made no move to cut the pale skin.

 

 

 

 

"So, you let Louis take your virginity?" Harry stared at the white ceiling, imagining the face of the only person he ever considered to be an actual boyfriend instead of one of those fake high school ones.

 

 

 

 

"He isn't the other guy I was talking about— _Ah!_ " Harry screamed, biting his lip as Niall slashed his chest in one quick movement.

 

 

 

 

"I told you that I would hurt you if you lied!" Niall sneered, slashing more cuts into Harry's chest as the boy struggled to get away. He finally stopped after 7 cuts, all up and down Harry's torso. Harry glared at him with tears in his eyes.

 

 

 

 

"I didn't lie! I've only ever had sex with my ex-boyfriend and that isn't Louis! Louis forced me to do things but he's never fucked me! I didn't lie!" Harry whimpered, closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at his chest.

 

 

 

 

_You should look at it._

 

 

 

 

_**Maybe it'll bring out your true self.** _

 

 

 

 

**_ Don't you want that back? To be yourself. _ **

 

 

 

 

 _'No! I don't know what you're talking about!'_ Harry screamed at the voices, tugging at the restraints to try and grab his head.

 

 

 

 

He doesn't understand what they're getting at.

 

 

 

 

But he can't think about it any longer as his train of thought moves to the pain on his face.

 

 

 

Harry looked up at Niall where he was shaking his hand.

 

 

 

 

"Focus, Harry, stop spacing out!" Niall screamed, slapping him instead of punching him like the first time. Harry cried out as Niall's hand made contact with his cheek, but stayed silent after that.

 

 

 

 

He couldn't cry.

 

 

 

 

He wouldn't cry.

 

 

 

 

"I guess that's all I'm going to get out of you." Niall sighed, climbing on top of Harry. "Our time together is drawing to a close. Louis will be coming home soon and lord knows he won't let me near you. So, I might as well enjoy you while I have you." Niall said, pressing kisses against Harry's neck. Harry held back tears as he braced himself for the night ahead.

 

 

 

 

Ah, shit.

 

 

 

 

He’s crying.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  I’ve already decided that this book will be kept as a long book instead of split into a sequel.  However, I am splitting it into two parts. I’m going to try and update more but around the time the first half of the book ends, I’m going to take a break from writing in general. I know my updating has been shitty but even if I don’t update I’m constantly writing. Whether it’s chapter for other books that take me a hella long time to update (which I know they do) or chapters for this story or ones that I haven’t published yet and wanted to get all written before I do publish them (I think I have about 3 of them) I do write a lot. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't worry, the end of the first half won’t be for quite a few chapters yet but I wanted to give you guys a heads up in advance. I hope you can understand.
> 
> Love you guys
> 
> ~E


	30. Barcelona

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't know Spanish so bare with me, please.
> 
> Read Author's note at the end, please!

 

 

 

 

"No, Niall, stop!" Harry screamed so hard his voice broke. He tried to get him to stop tugging him by his hair but Niall was too far past furious to care. He was bruised and naked, fighting to go cover up in a locked room where Niall couldn't reach him.

 

 

 

"I hear that you don't like the basement—" Harry sobbed harder at the mention of that place. He scratched at Niall's hand but the older man ignored it. "—so I'm going to fuck you in that damn hole you're so afraid of," Niall sneered, swinging he basement door open, throwing Harry down the stairs.

 

 

 

Harry laid on the floor in pain, feeling his head ringing and his neck felt wet. He touched where his head hurt and saw crimson red, and his eyes widen. He's bleeding a lot

 

 

 

"There, now we're both bleeding. Happy now?" Niall snarled, dragging Harry to the entrance of Harry's hell.

 

 

 

"No! I'm not going in there!" Harry screamed, kicking in Niall's leg. Niall let out a groan and released his grip on Harry. Harry scrambled to get away, but he couldn't stand.

 

 

 

The room was spinning too much.

 

 

 

"Let's go," Niall spat, dragging Harry inside. Harry stared desperately at the light bulb that was swinging from the room above him.

 

 

 

_**Look who's back!** _

 

 

 

_ The idiot couldn't just behave. _

 

 

 

**Stupid fucker.**

 

 

 

**_Just stop trying to be strong and you might fucking survive._ **

 

 

Submit.

 

 

 

**_ Submit until you have enough strength to slit all their throats. _ **

 

 

 

He stared at the light instead of Niall's bleeding face from where Harry had cut him with the knife. He stared at the light as Niall shoved into him dry.

 

 

 

"Fucking submit to someone. You aren't meant to decide things for yourself. You'll end up regretting it, like now—"

 

 

 

"I don't regret cutting your disgusting face, you fucking monster," Harry spat out, reaching up at scratching his nails into Niall's neck, leaving deep scratches in his pale skin.

 

 

 

Niall smirked down at him.

 

 

 

"You're in for it now, bitch."

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Louis stepped off his private jet with Zayn right on his heels. He breathed in the Barcelona air and smiled.

 

 

 

Only two more days of this trip and then he can see his precious doll.

 

 

 

"When are we meeting, Ivan?" Louis's asked as he, Zayn, and Viktor—his bodyguard for the trip— walked to their ride to his home. Louis and Zayn climbed in the back while the large man got in the front with the driver.

 

 

 

"Issac, please, put the divider up." The tan man nodded and the black divider separated them from the two large men in the front. As well as their conversation.

 

 

 

"We're meeting him tonight for dinner. He comes one of his restaurants just for this meeting." Louis hummed, ideas going round and round his head like a carousel.

 

 

 

"And how many of his men will be in attendance?"

 

 

 

"20." Louis nodded.

 

 

 

"Perfect. Adrian and Miguel are coming with us as well, correct?" Zayn hummed in conformation.

 

 

 

"They're already at the house."

 

 

 

"Well, then, everything is set then, isn't it?" Zayn nodded.

 

 

 

"That it is." Louis looked out the window to see the beautiful architecture of the Spanish city pass by.

 

 

 

"I can't wait to bring Harry here. Do you think he'll like it?" Louis asked, his mind wandering to his beautiful boy.

 

 

 

Zayn tensed slightly, but not enough for Louis, whose back was to him, to notice. His hand went to his pocket where his phone was.

 

 

 

He gripped it as he remembered the message George sent him while they were still in Cuba.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

_'The Queen tried to escape.'_

 

 

_Zayn stared at the text in shock._

 

 

_"Zayn, are you okay?" Louis asked, coming up to him. Zayn masked his shock and smiled, switching to another app quickly._

 

 

_"Yeah, I just read this article about the Arctic and how m—"_

 

 

_"I don't need to be bored with the details, as long as you're okay." Zayn smiled, not feeling hurt by being cut off. Not only because he was about to spew bullshit, but also because Louis cuts people off because he prioritizes everything properly. He does it to be efficient, not to be an asshole._

 

 

_"I'm fine, but I'm going to go see about the arrangements with the gun trade." Viktor came up to Louis with something and Zayn could see by the serious face Viktor wore—even more serious than usual which was difficult because the man didn't know how to smile—that it was important._

 

 

_"You do that, I'll see you for dinner." Zayn nodded, walking away. He looked behind him discreetly, hurrying outside when he saw Louis was completely engrossed in what he and Viktor were talking about._

 

 

_He walked calmly to a secluded part of the garden, near the woods before he took his phone out._

 

 

_"Hello?" George answered, and Zayn could hear the anxiousness in his voice._

 

 

 _"What do you mean he_ tried _to escaped?" Zayn asked, biting his lip anxiously._

 

 

_"Somehow he got into the weaponry and got a crowbar and rope. He said he was going to bed but I went to check on him only to not be able to open his door the whole way because there was rope keeping it shut. I ran outside and he was climbing this fence. I got him down before he could make it over." Zayn's shoulders sag. He closed his eyes in disappointment._

 

 

_"Prince, the window wasn't like the other ones. It didn't have a lock. Did you know that?"_

 

 

_Zayn tensed._

 

 

_"It doesn't have a lock on it?" Zayn asked in disbelief._

 

 

_"No, but how didn't you know? That was your room before you gave it to the queen."_

 

 

_"I never was held captive so if I wanted fresh air I just went outside. I never even noticed the window since I kept the curtains closed." Zayn heard George let out an 'ah' and he relaxed._

 

 

_"I understand. I have the Queen in one of the rooms that has locked windows and I have him locked in."_

 

 

_"Did you tell Louis about this?" Zayn asked, pulling out a cigarette, lighting it up. He took a drag and felt himself completely relax._

 

 

_"No, I figured you would want to tell him yourself."_

 

 

_"Good, thank you. Don't bring this up again, I'll handle it."_

 

 

_"Goodbye, Prince."_

 

 

_"Bye." Zayn looked up at the blue sky._

 

 

_"Fuck, Harry."_

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Zayn shook his head slightly.

 

 

 

"I'm sure he'd love to," Zayn answered, looking out the window himself. "You should get some rest, it'll be a while before we get home." Louis nodded.

 

 

 

"You should too." Zayn nodded obediently. But as Louis fell asleep, Zayn kept watching.

 

 

 

He couldn't sleep, not until he can see Harry and make sure he'll be safe.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

"Señor Tomlinson, Señor Malik.  _Bienvenido_ ," Ivan greeted as the two men walked to the table. Viktor, Issac, Miguel, and Adrian walked behind them, carrying two different boxes each.

 

 

 

"Mr. Garcia, wonderful to see you again," Louis lied straight through his teeth, smiling falsely. They shook hands before the three sat down at the table.

 

 

 

"Those boxes look heavy, shall my men help you with them?" Louis smirked.

 

 

 

"If they wouldn't mind. They're actually for them." Ivan waves at them men standing around the large room. They took the boxes and they all became excited as they saw what was inside.

 

 

 

"What did you bring?"

 

 

 

"Wine I purchased on my last trip to Italy and some sugar for your men," Louis said, smirking as Ivan smirked back at him.

 

 

 

" _Gracias_ , that is very kind. Why don't our men excuse themselves for a good time while the three of us chat,  _sí_?" Zayn nodded as he looked at his watch, fiddling with it.

 

 

 

"Sounds like a good idea. Viktor!" Zayn called, "bring the Chateau Margaux 1787, please." Viktor nodded, getting inside one of the boxes. Ivan gave Louis a look.

 

 

 

"An expensive wine for such a small meeting. I believe it's nearly a quarter of a million dollars in American Dollars. And you're wasting it on me?" Louis chuckled, holding his glass up as Viktor popped the cork.

 

 

 

"This will be an exciting day. Why not celebrate?" Louis holds out his glass as the other men's are being filled. "To this meeting, and what amazing things that will come out of it." Louis toasts, taking a sip.

 

 

 

"So, shall we eat and discuss?" Louis and Zayn look at each other and nod.

 

 

 

"Perfect."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis wasn't supposed to be back yet but you guys missed him and I couldn't stand writing another chapter without writing him and Zayn! 
> 
> Also, I don't know any Spanish so I had someone translate so it should be correct, but if not, please let me know. There will be some Spanish in the next chapter as well and I was wondering if you guys would prefer if I translated it right beside the phrases or if I should put it at the bottom? Let me know what you prefer. 
> 
> I'm working on the next chapter and it should be up soon!


	31. Say You Will

 

“So, let's get down to business, shall we?” Zayn said. The waiters took their plates away as Viktor poured more wine. Zayn looked at his watch before looking at Louis.

 

 

 

“So, the guns and drugs. You want to increase the price on them,” Louis said, leaning back in his chair casually. Ivan threw up his hands carelessly.

 

 

 

“What can I say, we do what must be done, yes?” Louis chuckled.

 

 

 

“I suppose, but I also don’t want to pay that. You raised your price 30% and that’s not exactly cutting it for me. So, how about we cut the original price by 30%?” The room became silent, everyone staring at Louis. But then Ivan began to laugh hysterically, snapping his fingers. “ _Diles que vengan.” (Tell them to come.)_ One of his men left, going to the back room door and began yelling.

 

 

 

“That is a very funny demand coming from such a small man. _Porqué haría eso?” (Why would I do that?)_ Louis smirked at the tan man, whose brown hair was falling in his face.

 

 

 

“Because, if you don’t, I’ll just take over your cartel for myself,” Louis snipped, crossing his arms on the table as he leaned forward.

 

 

 

“Really, and how do you plan to do this? You are outnumbered here, let alone in my headquarters and other bases.” 20 or so men came from the back room along with Isaac, Miguel, and Adrian who moved to stand behind Louis and Zayn.

 

 

 

Zayn glances at his watch, irritating Ivan.

 

 

 

“ Malik, why do you keep looking at your watch?” Zayn smirked.

 

 

 

“That’s why.” Zayn nodded to one of the men, one who had blood gushing from his nose. The three men watched as blood began to pour from the men’s bodies, and each dropping to the ground one by one.

 

 

 

Until there was a graveyard inside the restaurant.

 

 

 

“ _¿Qué mierda?” (What the fuck?)_ Ivan looked up at Louis in shock and then anger.

 

 

 

 

“The drugs? Did you lace it?” Ivan spat out angrily. Louis chuckled.

 

 

 

“Yes. But also the wine.” Zayn and Louis took out tiny vials, opening them and throwing them back. Zayn pulled out another one.

 

 

 

“This is the antidote. If you want it, sign this contract signing that you are reducing our price by 30% of the original price, Ivan. Or else you’ll die and we’ll give orders to our 200 men at each of your bases and the 500 at your headquarters to burn it all to the ground.”

 

 

 

“You’re bluffing!” Ivan spat, but Zayn only smirked.

 

 

 

“Then why is there blood trickling out of your ears?” Zayn asked, pointing to his left ear. Ivan reached up and gasped, his balance suddenly leaving his body. He collapsed back into his chair, struggling to breathe.

 

 

 

“The antidote is fast acting, so hurry and sign this paper—” Viktor slammed down a piece of paper in front of Ivan, putting a pen in his hand, “—and you’ll have the antidote.” Ivan glared at them, but shakily signed the pen, throwing it when his signature was complete. Louis picked up the paper and smirked, nodding at Zayn. Zayn handed Ivan the small bottle, backing away to also look at the paper. Ivan quickly ripped off the cap, pouring the liquid into his mouth. He sighed but suddenly, he began to cry.

 

 

 

He began to cry blood.

 

 

 

“Oh, I gave you water, my mistake,” Zayn said with faux innocence. Ivan’s face began to turn purple as he continued to bleed.

 

 

 

“Doesn’t matter, you already signed over your entire cartel as well so it doesn’t exactly matter whether you live or die.” Louis chuckled.

 

 

 

“Y-You s-said—”

 

 

 

“I lied. That’s how we do business in England.” Louis laughed, watching as Ivan’s eyes slowly became dull.

 

 

 

Another competitor was gone.

 

 

 

“Good thing we brought enough wine for everyone, eh?” Louis laughed, looking at his friend who chuckled in amusement.

 

 

 

“Yes, it is. And to think I thought we overdid it.” Zayn chuckled.

 

 

 

“There can never be too much wine.” Louis laughed, kicking Ivan’s lifeless body. Zayn snickered.

 

 

 

“Of course not. My mistake.” Zayn turned to Miguel and Adrian. “Call your boys and take care of this, we’ll see you at the house for a celebratory feast.” The two men nodded.

 

 

 

“Of course, we’ll see you later then.” Louis nodded at them as he, Zayn, Issac, and Viktor left.

 

 

 

“Let’s go celebrate!” Louis smirked. Zayn frowned.

 

 

 

“And how exactly do you plan on doing that?” Louis pulled out his phone, an excited glint in his eye.

 

 

 

“Take me to this address.” He turned to Zayn. “I’m just going to pay the twins a visit.” Zayn stares blankly at Louis. He knew that Louis got off on anything that has to do with violence (something he’s never understood) but to go back to those… deranged and demented whores… he just didn’t expect that.

 

 

 

“After what they did last time?” Louis shrugged.

 

 

 

“They know their places.” Zayn sighed.

 

 

 

“What about Harry? I thought you loved him. I thought you were trying to make him love you back. This certainly won’t do it.” Louis rolled his eyes as he turned to Zayn. Their eyes met, tension in the air was thickening by the second. Those cold blue eyes bored into Zayn’s golden ones with anger in them, tearing into his soul.

 

 

 

“Harry isn’t here so he doesn’t need to know. My love for him has nothing to do with this and I’m getting very tired of explaining myself to you. He is nothing but a captive to you so you need to stop interfering or you will not see him. I know he considers you a friend and that alone pisses me off, but I allow you two to converse to make him comfortable. So stay in your lane as his friend or I will make sure you two are never in the same room again. So if you want to avoid that, stay the fuck out of our relationship.” Louis sneered, his teeth gritted together. Zayn glared back at him, his hand clenched in a fist as he started daringly back at his friend. But then he relaxed his hand and smiled.

 

 

 

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.” Zayn said, wanting to scream at Louis how stupid he is. But he can’t. He just can't.

 

 

 

“Good, I’ll see you at home,” Louis muttered as they pulled up to a small house. He got out of the car and Zayn leaned his head back against the headrest.

 

 

 

“Fucking psychopathic asshole.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Harry never thought that the dark, musty room could become anymore traumatizing than it already had been. He didn’t think the darkness could make his heart race faster in fear then it already had.

 

 

 

But, of course, Niall made those possible.

 

 

 

The man brought candles to place around the room to take away some of the darkness Harry feared. But it was only enough for him to see the kidnapped boy.

 

 

 

He couldn’t see Harry’s pain in the dark. He couldn’t see where to send the whip flying if it was pitch black. He couldn’t see Harry’s crying face as he fucked him for what felt like that thousandth time to Harry.

 

 

 

“N-Niall, please, s-stop. I can’t take anymore.” Harry begged softly, his hands gripping the chains that were around his wrists like they were his lifeline.

 

 

 

Niall panted softly as he looked down at the boy who was torn to shreds. The number of welts he created with the whip made his head spin, the bruising all over the boy was heart-wrenching, the way his hole was stretched open from the amount of times he fucked him was mind-boggling.

 

 

 

But he only wanted one thing and Harry just wouldn’t give it to him.

 

 

 

“Come to me,” Niall repeated the words he said once before. Harry didn’t have the strength to look up at him or laugh, not even on the inside. “Please, just come to me. I’ve already said that if you were my lover, I wouldn’t have to treat you like this.” Niall knelt beside Harry and brushed his hair out of his face.

 

 

 

“N-No—”

 

 

 

“I’ll stop.” Harry’s eyes flickered up to the blue irises that haunted him.

 

 

 

“W-What—”

 

 

 

“If you come to me, I won’t ever touch you like that again. I’ll never do anything that you don’t want as long as you come to me willingly.” Harry’s eyes flickered down to the ground. His right cheek was against the cold cement and his naked chest was getting colder by the second but he was genuinely too out of strength to do anything about it.

 

 

 

“I can’t,” he mumbled with indifference.

 

 

 

“You can’t tell me you honestly love him!” Niall sneered. Harry let out a pained laugh.

 

 

 

“Of course not. How could I love him after he did this to me?” Harry questioned but he didn’t expect an answer.

 

 

 

“If you don’t love him, come to me and I’ll treat you better! We can be happy!” Niall whispered impatiently. Harry smiled sadly.

 

 

 

“I can’t. Even if I wanted too I couldn’t. Not even you can help me escape his claws.” Harry looked up at those blue orbs with defeated eyes while the blue started back in confusion.

 

 

 

“What are you—”

 

 

 

Harry didn’t hear the rest before he passed out.

 

 

 

And for once, he gladly welcomed the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fun fact: I hate reading my own writing. I don't know why that is but I really don't tend to reread my stories unless I need to find a certain detail and even then I just skim. Is anyone else like that or am I just weird?


	32. Back To You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a writing tip that literally makes no sense but works, read the note below because it blew my mind that it worked for me XD Enjoy.xx

 

 

Louis stared up at the ceiling, his mind blank. He was squished between two girls he had known since he was 10 and that he had fucked since they were all 16.

 

 

 

 

“Lou, how long will you stay?” Sophia asked, tracing circles on his chest lightly with her slim finger. She rested her head on her hand, staring up at the handsome man with her dark brown eyes. He brushed her chocolate colored hair away from her face and chuckled.

 

 

 

 

“Not long. I have to get home.”

 

 

 

‘ _To_ _Harry_.’

 

 

 

“You never come to Spain anymore, Lou, we miss you,” Isabelle said smoothly from his right, climbing to straddle his waist. He reached up to grab her waist while her sister began to kiss his neck.

 

 

 

“I’ll be coming a lot more now that I took over Ivan’s cartel.” Isabelle began to circle her hips, reaching down to press a kiss against his lips.

 

 

 

“Finally killed him?” Sophia asked, rolling over to get out of the bed the three were in. Louis watched her naked body as she walked to the other side of the room. She grabbed a joint, lighting it up.

 

 

 

“Yeah, it was time. He was getting too corrupted.” Louis chuckled, knowing the irony of that statement. He’s the most corrupt person to exist.

 

 

 

“How’s Zayn? We haven’t seen much of him either.” Louis shrugged, skimming his lips against Isabelle’s neck, sucking marks into her tan skin every now and then.

 

 

 

“He’s not too fond of you two. Besides, he’s got his eye on someone and it’s irritating.” Sophia walked over to him, turning his head by his chin and placed the joint between his lips, letting him take a hit before she gave it to her sister.

 

 

 

“Oh, and who would that be? Never took him for the settling down type of guy.” Louis tightened his grip on the girl’s waist, forcing her to grind down harshly onto him.

 

 

 

“My boyfriend,” Louis muttered. The girl’s eyes both widened in shock.

 

 

 

“Your what?” Isabelle sputtered, her eyes glaring with anger. She didn’t stop her movements, only moving with more purpose.

 

 

 

“You? You of all people have a boyfriend? You can’t be serious,” Sophia spat out. No matter how much the twins tried to hide their love for Louis, he was always aware of it. Always aware of the burning jealousy that was in the core of their hearts.

 

 

 

“And why, exactly, is that? Why can’t I be serious about something that is true?” He snipped, biting harshly on Isabelle’s shoulder causing her to let out a whimper.

 

 

 

“You’ve never been serious about anyone. It was only ever one night stands and fuck buddies for you and now you tell us that you suddenly settled down? And with a boy no less.” Isabelle giggled, pressing their bodies together.

 

 

 

“You can’t honestly think that it’ll last long. With what you do and how many times you’ve cheated on him alone in the past few hours, it would take an idiot to stay with someone like you,” Sophia snickered in amusement. Neither one of the twins noticed the anger his eyes held. Neither noticed until he grabbed their chins harshly, causing them to wince. Even something like that, they tend to do it in unison.

 

 

 

“You two should both know your places by now. You both agreed to this being no strings attached and quite honestly, I’m getting very annoyed with you're stupid, unwarranted jealousy. I’m already very pissed with Zayn so don’t fucking push your luck,” Louis growled, pushing them both onto the floor. He ignored their pained cries as he stood up, letting the blanket fall from his naked body.

 

 

 

“Both of you, on your knees.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Zayn truly couldn’t believe Louis. After everything he’s done to Harry, can’t he at least not try to contact diseases from those sluts?

 

 

 

He walked into the garden, looking at all the beautiful flowers and the light blue sky.

 

 

 

Everything was so beautiful.

 

 

 

Zayn groaned in annoyance as his phone began to ring, disturbing the peaceful silent he had. He looked down and saw that it was Gemma.

 

 

 

“Hello?”

 

 

 

“Z-Zayn?” Gemma slurred, giggling seconds after. It didn’t really take long for Zayn’s mind to click what the situation was and to be frank, he didn’t know how to deal with it at the moment.

 

 

 

“Gemma, are you okay?”

 

 

 

“Yep! My f-friends forced me to go out to try and distract me! I drank a shit ton!” She laughed and Zayn began to hate Louis more and more by the second. Not only is he destroying Harry, but Gemma is slowly falling to pieces. Trying to keep up with work, school, keeping her parents together and sane, and not to mention trying to find Harry at the same time. All of that was killing her slowly.

 

 

 

And he had to pretend that he knew nothing while he watched herself fall apart.

 

 

 

“Gemma, you need to go to bed. You’ll be hungover. Your parents need you right now,” Zayn said softly, frowning when he heard sniffles coming from the other end of the call.

 

 

 

“W-What ‘bout me? Why do I need to be the one everyone leans on?! Why don’t I have anyone to help me!” Gemma sobbed and Zayn felt his heart tightening. He hated being apart of hurting two beautiful, kind humans. Both were slowly losing themselves and Zayn could do nothing but watch as the storm wrecked everything.

 

 

 

“Gemma, calm down—”

 

 

 

“No! W-Where is he?! I-I need my baby brother back! He was the only one who was there for me and I was the only one there for him! He needs me Zayn! I need him! He’s my best friend and he’s probably off dead in a ditch!” Gemma cried harshly. Zayn sighed.

 

 

 

“He’s not dead Gemma, you have to believe that. Go to bed, I’ll be home soon and I’ll come to see you as soon as I can. Okay?” Gemma sniffled but calmed down after a few moments. The line was silent before Zayn heard her release a sigh.

 

 

 

“Okay. Goodnight,” she muttered before the line went dead. Zayn put his phone in his pocket.

 

 

 

“She’s bipolar when she drinks, I swear.” He bit his lip, wanting desperately to talk to Harry.

 

 

 

He needed to make sure he was okay. Hear the sound of his calming voice telling him that he was back at the house and safe.

 

 

 

For Gemma.

 

 

 

Zayn pulled his phone back out and dialed George’s number. He looked up at the blue sky and sighed, sitting down in the middle of the garden.

 

 

 

 

“‘Ello?” George muttered sleepily into the phone.

 

 

 

“Hey, George, how are you?” George chuckled in disbelief.

 

 

 

“I’m fine, but you never call to see how any of us are doing. Why did you really call?” Zayn chuckled.

 

 

 

“I need to speak to Harry.” The line was quiet. Then George spoke.

 

 

 

“Didn’t you know? I haven’t been to the house since our last phone call.” Zayn’s heart dropped into his stomach and his lungs lost the ability to breathe. He could feel his anxiety and adrenaline skyrocket as those words were muttered in his hear.

 

 

 

“W-What?”

 

 

 

“Niall told me to go home. No one’s been there except for those two.” Zayn hung up immediately and dialed Louis’ number.

 

 

 

“What the fuck do you want, I’m busy!”

 

 

 

“Niall sent George home the day we left. He’s had Harry to himself for the past five days.” It was silent on the other line for a few seconds.

 

 

 

“Get to the airport, we’re leaving in thirty.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Louis and Zayn were sat on their private plan, no one saying a word. They had taken off a few minutes ago, and the tension was thick. Louis was calm and collected on the outside while Zayn couldn’t sit still.

 

 

 

“Zayn, chill the fuck out. Your moving isn’t fucking helping,” Louis snapped. Zayn glared.

 

 

 

“I don’t understand how your so fucking calm.”

 

 

 

“I know that I can’t do anything right now so there’s no reason to stress out about it. For all we know, Niall could have left.” Zayn let out a laugh of disbelief.

 

 

 

“Are we talking about the same person? There’s no way he would have. Not with someone like Harry at his disposal to do whatever he wanted—” Louis’ phone went off, indicating that he got a text. He looked to see that it was Niall and he sent him pictures.

 

 

 

Louis opened it and his face hardened. 

 

 

 

They were pictures of Harry, cuts and marks and bruises appearing more and more in each picture. Pictures of his naked body with dirt, blood, and dried cum all over his precious skin. He seemed to have lost weight again and his cheekbones were more predominant than the day Louis left.

 

 

 

And under all those, Niall wrote a message.

 

 

 

_He tasted great._

 

 

 

“I’m coming back to you, baby. I promise,” Louis muttered, staring down at those three words obsessively.

 

 

 

Things would get interesting when they arrive back in England.

 

 

 

**Very. Interesting.**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I read something the other day about Comic Sans and it was... interesting. It said that writing in Comic Sans can help boost creativity and motivation and I was like, no, that can’t be true. 
> 
> But it fucking is guys. It’s so true.
> 
> Initially, this wasn’t even supposed to be 1,000 words long but it ended up being over 1,500. And that isn’t that many words over but I had this chapter written but I didn’t really like it so I was going to redo it but instead I changed the font to Comic Sans to see if it worked and it really did.
> 
> This could also just be one of my delusions, but whatever, if it works for me that’s what counts, right?
> 
> Anyone who has writer’s block should definitely try changing the font. 
> 
> Also, Louis will be back next chapter but obviously that’s not nearly as exciting as my rant about Comic Sans and it’s magical powers so I put it last XD


	33. Going Under

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.

 

 

“Hey, wake up,” Harry jumped awake when he heard Niall’s voice calling to him. He looked around to see that he was in his new room, and Niall was sitting in front of him on a chair.

 

 

 

“I just got word that Louis is coming back early. Probably because of the pictures I sent him.” Niall smirked, his eyes drinking in Harry’s trembling figure.

 

 

 

“W-What pictures?” Niall pulled an envelope out of his pocket, throwing them at Harry. Harry reaches for the envelope hesitantly, opening it up while looking at Niall with confused distrust.

 

 

 

“Those. I wanted to show him before he got here what I did to you.” Harry took the picture out gasped as he looked at the photos.

 

 

 

There were so many.

 

 

 

“W-When? I know you took some the first two days but when—”

 

 

 

“When you passed out from pain or exhaustion. I felt like he should see how I gradually destroyed every part of you. Hopefully, he won’t want you anymore.” Harry gripped the blanket that was covering his body tightly. Harry looked back down at the picture and tears filled his eyes.

 

 

 

He looked so small and pathetic. So torn and used up. He took one, the first one, and ripped it. And then he continued until they were all destroyed. He furiously tore them to shreds, screaming as he cried.

 

 

 

When would he just be free of all this?

 

 

 

“I have copies of those, so even if you refuse to come with me, I’ll have something to remember you by.” Harry glared up at him, tears covering his face.

 

 

 

“Why? What do you have to g-gain from all this?!” Harry screamed at him. Niall sighed, leaning back in his seat comfortably with his ankle crossed above his knee.

 

 

 

“His hatred. His anger. His  _pain._ ” Niall muttered, his blue orbs flickering in anger. Harry’s anger suddenly switched to confusion.

 

 

 

“But why would you—“

 

 

 

“Why would I want that?” A small chuckle escaped his lips, but his face was stoic.

 

 

 

He got up and walked to the window, gazing out of it.

 

 

 

“He did something that I could never forgive. He is a cruel, heartless monster and I want to see him in pure and utter pain. And unfortunately for you, you’re the only person that makes him  _feel_ anything. So, to hurt him, I had to hurt you.” Niall continued to gaze outside where snow still covered the ground.

 

 

 

“W-What did he—”

 

 

 

“Forgive me, but I’m not in the mood to talk about it.” Niall clicked his tongue. “Let’s just say that he killed someone very precious to me. And for that, he needs to pay.” Harry trembled as the tension in the room shifted. Niall’s entire presence seemed to darken and it terrified Harry.

 

 

 

“So, are you going t-to kill me? Like he d-did to that person? Is that you’re revenge?” Niall smirked in amusement, looking out the window.

 

 

 

“When I found out Louis had a special someone, it was an opportunity I couldn’t resist. Torture, rape and kill the idiot who was his everything.” Niall crosses his arms over his chest. “Well, that was the plan.” Niall turned to look at him. “And then for some reason, you reminded me of her and I just couldn’t do it. But unfortunately for you, I was still so pissed that I wanted to hurt him.” Niall said, frowning when he realized he let too much slip.

 

 

 

“But—”

 

 

 

“Anyway, we only have a few hours left since I’m assuming Louis and Zayn got on the plane as soon as I sent those pictures. So, I’ll ask you again, and think about your answer.” Niall walked over and sat beside Harry. “Will you come to me or will you stay here with him? He’s going to hurt you more than I ever did.” Niall reached up and Harry flinched harshly, his head facing the bed as he prepared for a hit but it didn’t come. In fact, he only felt a curl being brushed away from in front of his face.

 

 

 

“I’m not going to hurt you anymore. I got what I needed from you. I won’t ever cause or wish you harm again, which is why you need to come with me. Now.” Niall forced Harry to look up at him but Harry was too scared to look at his eyes.

 

 

 

“N-No. P-Please, I-I wanna stay.” Harry sobbed quietly. Niall sighed.

 

 

 

“I’m not going to force you, but if you ever want to leave him, you can come to me.” Niall pressed a kiss against Harry’s forehead before he got off the bed, walking out of the door without another word.

 

 

 

Harry only covered himself up with the blanket and continued to cry until he fell asleep.

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

“I’m going to see him by myself, go see if Niall’s still here,” Louis told Zayn, not bothering to take his coat off as he ran up the stairs.

 

 

 

“I’m going to see him later then,” Louis waved him off, not really concerned with that at the moment.

 

 

 

The room was dark when Louis walked into it. The light from the hallway was the only thing that allowed him to see Harry curled up on the bed. He walked over to his naked figure and his slow breaths gave away the fact that he was asleep.

 

 

 

Louis walked over to the bed, sitting down beside the beaten boy, careful not to wake him just yet.

 

 

 

He needed to see what Niall did before he woke Harry up.

 

 

 

He could see the bruises and welts on his back, the cuts, and marks all over his arms. His hair was pulled in all different directions and as he thought, he was much skinnier than when he left.

 

 

 

“Harry, baby,” Louis whispered, shaking the boy. Harry woke up dazed, jumping away when he felt a hand touch his head. He closed his eyes in fear, trying to push Niall away.

 

 

 

“N-No! Please, n-not again—”

 

 

 

“Harry, baby, it’s me. It’s Louis.” Harry’s eyes snapped open and his struggles ceased. Louis looked into those frightened green eyes and wanted nothing more than to hold him.

 

 

 

“L-Louis?” Harry questioned, tears falling from his eyes as he saw those ocean blue eyes.

 

 

 

“Yeah, it’s me, baby.” Harry flung himself into Louis’ arms, holding onto him desperately. Louis nearly fell back but managed to keep them both upright as Harry squeezed the life out of him.

 

 

 

“Pl-please, don’t let h-him touch me!” Harry sobbed, his arms wrapped around his neck and his legs wrapped around Louis’s waist. He dug his face into Louis’ neck, holding onto him for dear life. “E-Everything hurts and i'm s-so scared,” Harry cried softly, tightening his arms around Louis.

 

 

 

“I won’t let him touch you ever again. I promise my precious Doll,” Louis softly, holding Harry close to him. He pressed comforting kisses to his head as he played with the boy’s curls. But then he pulled away from Harry, heading towards the door. Harry’s eyes widened as he panicked.

 

 

 

“W-Where are you going?” He asked anxiously, gripping his blanket tightly. Louis turned around with a face of indifference.

 

 

 

“I have a meeting I have to get too. I’ll be gone all day. I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left.” he answered reluctantly, continuing towards the door.

 

 

 

‘ _He’s leaving? He can't leave or Niall will—‘_

 

 

 

Harry didn’t even finish his thought before he moved. Ignoring the pain his entire body felt, he lunged and hugged Louis from behind, holding him tightly.

 

 

 

“P-Please, don’t leave me,” Harry whimpered pathetically. His body trembled at the thought of seeing Niall again, feeling the pain that man brought to him.

 

 

 

He couldn’t handle it.

 

 

 

Louis turned around and hugged Harry. He nuzzled his nose in Harry’s greasy hair and relished in the fact that Harry was holding onto him like his life depended on it.

 

 

 

“Okay, baby,” Louis smirked, “that’s all you had to say.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

Louis looked out the window to see the sky darkening, meaning he’s been holding a sleeping Harry for hours now. He pressed a kiss to the beautiful angle’s curls before he untangled himself from the arms that wrapped around him. He replaced his body with a pillow and snuck quietly out of the room. He walked up to his office with a frown on his face, seeing Niall and Zayn both standing there arguing.

 

 

 

“Will you both shut the hell up? You’re ruining my good mood,” Louis snapped, walking over to his desk and looking through his papers.

 

 

 

“Did you two plan it?” Zayn snapped with a glare colder than ice. Louis didn’t care though and roll his eyes in annoyance.

 

 

 

“Did we plan what?” He asked, looking at how angry his friend is. It was actually kind of amusing.

 

 

 

“Did you plan him drugging and beating and raping Harry?!” Zayn sneered loudly. Louis looked at Zayn offended.

 

 

 

“Why the hell would you say that?” Zayn glared harshly at him, his face turning red with anger. He’s never been so angry in his life.

 

 

 

“Because I just talked to George and he said that you told him to leave if Niall asked him to!” The room was silent for a few moments after Zayn screamed. The tan man was positively livid.

 

 

 

Louis smirked.

 

 

 

“No, we didn’t plan it…” Zayn seemed to relax, but that didn’t last long before Louis spoke again.

 

 

 

“But I was counting on it.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate me yet? Cause I hate myself.


	34. The Great Pretender

 

****

Louis watched with amused eyes as both, Niall and Zayn, froze in their spots.

 

 

 

“W-What?” Niall stuttered in shock before Zayn could. Louis shrugged innocently.

 

 

 

“I was counting on Niall doing exactly what he did.”

 

 

 

“How the fuck could you do that?” Zayn screamed and the fury he felt in his entire body had completely overshadowed the fear he felt for his best friend. They both know what Niall does to the men he’s interested in and the fact that Louis knew what was going to happen and let it makes him absolutely sick.

 

 

 

Louis glared at him harshly, lighting up a cigarette.

 

 

 

“Why the fuck do you care so much? You’ve never cared about the other people I’ve left alone with him. Why is Harry any different?” Louis questioned through gritted teeth. He didn’t like being questioned, especially when it came to what he was doing with Harry.

 

 

 

“Because Harry isn’t consenting to any of this shit! He was a sweet, innocent kid whose entire life  _you_ took away because you were being selfish. Because you ‘ _love_ ’ him,” Zayn growled tauntingly. “You took everything from him and now, you leave him with a sadist who raped and tortured him for  _days_  and for what? What the hell was your reason to hurt him like that? Why were you  _counting on_  him doing that?” Zayn interrogated angrily, walking up to Louis who was doing nothing to hide his irritation. Louis took a drag of his cigarette to calm himself down before he did something he’d regret.

 

 

 

Louis was so irritated that he just wanted to shut Zayn up. So, he told them the truth.

 

 

 

“He finally asked me to stay.” Zayn and Niall both look at Louis as he smiled softly, like what he just said was everything he ever wanted.

 

 

 

“W-What?” Zayn stuttered out, his brown eyes watching the man beam happiness. Louis looked at him with shining eyes.

 

 

 

“He finally asked me to stay with him. I figured that if he feared someone more than he feared me, he would want me to stay by his side. I left him with Niall so he’d realize that he loved me and needed me to protect him.” Louis smirked, watching in pure and utter amusement when Zayn’s face falls completely. He looked over at Niall who even looked shocked at the revelation. “He was starting to let his guard down around me and I could see he was feeling something more positive towards me. All I did was allow Niall to give him a little  _push_.”

 

 

 

“W-What?” It was like Zayn never even truly knew what Louis was capable of. He knew how cruel and evil this man could be, but he never thought he’d do something like this to  _Harry._

 

 

 

“I was getting irritated that he kept pushing me away and getting upset after I touched him. I tried being nice to him, I tried scaring him, I tried isolating him, I tried to force him. I tried everything I could think of to make him need me but nothing I did work. So I let Niall have him, so he’d want me to stay with him always and protect him. Now, he cries whenever I leave the room, so thank you, Niall.” Niall was just as shocked as Zayn was. He was pissed at Louis so he wanted to play with his favorite thing, he did it just to piss him off. But the fact that he was betting on Niall doing it the whole time made him completely sick. 

 

 

 

“Fuck you, I’m going to go see Harry,” Zayn spit out, all of his hatred coming out in those few words. Louis walked out after Zayn, stopping at the top of the stairs.

 

 

 

“Zayn—” Louis called after him, a smug smile playing at his lips, “—if you want to keep your hand, I suggest that Harry doesn’t find any of this out from you, okay?” Zayn turned around and glared harshly only turning away because he needed to see Harry. While they talked, Niall continued to stare at Louis in complete astonishment, his mind flying all over the place.

 

 

 

Harry wasn’t here on his own. Louis took him and forced him to stay locked up. Louis has him trapped, he didn’t want to be here. He raped and torture such an innocent person just to get back at Louis. A person who he thought loved this monster back which was the only reason he was okay with what he did.

 

 

 

But now he wants to let Harry hurt him as much as he wanted until he could forgive him. He’d do anything to make it up to him but there’s no making up for what he’s done.

 

 

 

“H-How could you do that?” Niall asked shocked, surprising both Louis. “How could you be so fucked up to leave him here with me knowing that I wanted to hurt him? That I wanted to hurt you? You’ve never forced someone to be with you so why him? I can’t believe I did that to him when he wasn't even here by his own choice!” Niall sneered, completely disgusted with himself.

 

 

 

“Since when do you care whether they’re here on their own free will or not?” Louis watched as Niall looked down towards the floor, avoiding his gaze.

 

 

 

“Well, I…” His face had fallen and a blush appeared on his cheeks, confirming what Louis already suspected.

 

 

 

“Don’t tell me you fell for him,” Louis laughed, taking a step towards Niall. “So five days is all it takes to fall for his charm?” Niall frowned as Louis smirked, walking towards him. “I can’t say I’m surprised, but first Zayn and now you? I need to keep Harry on a tighter leash so someone doesn’t try to snatch him away from me.” Niall backed up slowly, coming to a halt when he was right at the edge of the stairs. He looked at Louis with wide eyes, wondering if he would really do it.

 

 

 

“How could you even keep him on a tighter leash? You’re already strangling him.”

 

 

 

“I’ll strangle him until he accepts that he needs me to live. I’ll watch him struggle to breathe until he understands that I’m his air, his lifeline, his  _everything_.” Louis smiled before bringing his hand up to Niall’s chest.

 

 

 

“Your job is done, thank you for being so fucking predictable. I have no use for you anymore so this is goodbye.”

 

 

 

“Louis, no—” Louis ignored him and pushed him down the stairs, watching him tumble and hearing a few bones crack at the force. By the time Niall made it to the bottom of the second flight, he was still conscious. “Well, now that just won’t do.” Louis hummed, skipping down the stairs. “Do me a favor—” He kicked Niall harshly down the rest of the flights. He smirked as he saw the blood pooling on the floor and that bruises were already beginning to form. “—and just die.”

 

 

 

He may have needed Niall to touch Harry for his plan to work, but he still touched him and that pissed Louis off.

 

 

 

“If you wake up, I suggest you stay quiet until you can leave without me noticing.”

 

 

 

******

 

 

 

“How could he do this to you?” Zayn whispered, looking down at Harry’s sleeping figure. He didn’t know whether he was talking about Niall or Louis, but probably both. He brushed a strand of hair away from Harry’s face, and he sighed.

 

 

 

“I’m so fucking sorry,” Zayn whispered, pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “I wish I could just take you home and get you away from him, but I can’t. And for that I’m sorry.” Harry shifted around but didn’t wake up. Zayn looked down at him in desperation.

 

 

 

“Please, don’t give in to him. I’m begging you. Fight him until you die.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to let you guys know that everything that is mentioned in his story has a place. There are no fillers because even the boring chapters are necessary and mention something important. I'll leave that to your imagination.


End file.
